Speeding
by GhostDog401
Summary: \One-Shots about Kid Flash, will include Uncle Barry, Spitfire, annoying Batman, Robin, Wally angst, and Kid Flash getting a speeding ticket...wait what! Takes place BEFORE season 2 Up now: Running Towards Home: You aren't really sure what's going on and the only thing you know for certain is that you're running. That you are running far faster than you've ever run before, too fast
1. Fears

**Fears  
>Genre: <strong>Angst-ish I guess  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>None really….**  
>Guest Stars: <strong>None, some others are mentioned

Kid Flash wasn't scared of anything. Spiders didn't scare him; the eight legged creatures were harmless to him. He had grown adapted to the sight of injuries and the blood that often went along with it. He wasn't scared of going too fast, wasn't scared to run. He was one of the few people to not be scared of Batman knowing that however scary Batman was, Bruce Wayne was a softy.

He wasn't scared of the bullies at his school and embraced his nerdage with pride.

Kid Flash wasn't scared of anything but Wally West was.

Spiders made Wally take a few steps back, blood made Wally's stomach do flip flops, and he was scared that one day he would run too fast. That one day his feet would move and never stop.

Batman's glare was the one thing that could shut him up and the bullies at school made him quiver and wish that no one would let him out of the darkness of the locker he had been shoved in.

No Kid Flash wasn't scared of anything, but Wally West was.

Spiders, blood, Batman, bullies, uncontrollable power, enclosed spaces, the list went on, but a hero wasn't allowed to be afraid; to show fear.

So when the yellow cowl was pulled over his face it covered up more than just his face it covered up his fears, his doubts.

It masked his uncertainties and worst fears. It made Wally West disappear and allowed Kid Flash to take his place.

**So what did you think? The first segment of speeding, this story is just going to be a lot of one shots/drabbles about Wally/Kid Flash, because he rocks.**

**So ya…PLEASE REVIEW!**

**UP NEXT: Which One is the Mask?**

_Who is the mask?_

_Wally West of Kid Flash?_

_The wimp or the hero?_

_The nerd or the jokester?_

_Which emotions are real? Which are fake?_

**Please review guys I'll take suggestions :D Also I promise not all of them are angsty XD**


	2. Which Ones the Mask?

**Which One is the Mask?  
>Genre: <strong>Angst-ish I guess  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>None really….**  
>Guest Stars: <strong>None, some others are mentioned

Who is the mask?

Wally West of Kid Flash?

The wimp or the hero?

The nerd or the jokester?

Which emotions are real? Which are fake?

The scared boy, who is constantly getting shoved into lockers or the yellow blur of color that appears whenever needed?

The teenager who gets picked on and is scared of enclosed spaces or the speedster that trades insults with a spitfire and crawls through air vents?

The red head that is scared of his powers that one day his feet will move and never stop or the hero who embraces them? The hero that loves to feel the wind against his face.

Who's really the mask?

The freckled face loser or the yellow masked speedster?

Which one is fake, which one is real?

Wally West or Kid Flash?

**Don't worry the next ones funny and you guys shall get your spitfire I PROMISE!**

**UP NEXT: Speeding**

Robin looked at the paper and instantly found himself laughing as he read,

_Speeding Ticket_

_Name: Kid Flash_

_Occupation: Sidekick _(This had been crossed out and replaced by Partner) _of the Flash_

_Speed: 184 miles per hour_

That was as far as Robin got before he broke down laughing, getting to the point of falling of his chair.

"Dude!" Wally whined. "It's not funny! What that psych-o officer failed to mention was that I was taking down Mirror Master when it happened! I had just saved his life and how does he repay me? He gives me a freaking speeding ticket!"

**So yes Wally shall get a speeding ticket XD**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Adoglover5: ***shivers* I hate spiders, so that's how that came into play

**Rowanfall: **Don't worry next one is gonna be humor!

**Bat-dove: **Thanks! And I'm glad you like it!

**YoungJustice101: **I'm glad you like it!

**8ami: **That's what I thought, that and I like playing with Wally's head XD

**Asdf: **No problem! I love to write!

**Toushito1310: **Thanks! Glad you like it!

**Water Breather: **Thanks!

**Irenerb: **Glad you love it!

****KTrevo: ****Lol don't worry it shall come!

**So there we go people! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I TAKE REQUESTS!**


	3. Speeding

**Speeding****  
><strong>**Genre: **Humor, pure Humor  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>None **  
>Guest Stars: <strong>Robin and Batman!

Robin sat at a table doing math homework, staring at the problems blankly, knowing that he could do them, but the want to not do them over powered his common sense to finish them and that was how Wally found his best friend.

Staring blankly at the paper, sadly though Wally wasn't here to help his friend, Wally was a science wiz when it came to math he was nowhere near Robin's level.

No instead the speedster came running in waving a sheet of paper and screaming at Robin quickly in speed talk gibberish, or speederish as the two Flashes had shortened it to.

"Woah, woah," Robin said staring up at his friend in confusion. "What's going on?"

He watched as Wally took a deep breath and showed his friend the paper, "Do you think Bruce Wayne can get me a good lawyer?" He asked, worry laced in his voice, but annoyance seemed to outweigh that.

Robin arched an eyebrow, "For Wally West or Kid Flash?" He asked, staring at the speedster in the eye.

The speedster in turn just moaned and handed over the paper, "Just read."

Robin looked at the paper and instantly found himself laughing as he read,

_Speeding Ticket_

_Name: Kid Flash_

_Occupation: Sidekick _(This had been crossed out and replaced by Partner) _of the Flash_

_Speed: 184 miles per hour_

That was as far as Robin got before he broke down laughing, getting to the point of falling of his chair.

"Dude!" Wally whined. "It's not funny! What that psych-o officer failed to mention was that I was taking down Mirror Master when it happened! I had just saved his life and how does he repay me? He gives me a freaking speeding ticket!"

Wally had involuntarily slipped into speederish as he ranted on and on about the stupid cop, that had given him, no _Kid Flash, _a ticket.

Finally after Robin had calmed himself down enough he managed to nod and through his man-giggles say, "I'm sure Mr. Wayne could manage."

"And what could Mr. Wayne manage?" Both boys jumped as Batman entered the room, staring at them suspicion written clearly on his face.

Wally threw his hands up in the air and instantly said, "I swear it wasn't my fault!"

Batman arched an eyebrow under his mask, and Robin still shaking with laughter handed Batman the paper.

Batman's usually straight mouth grew into a smirk as he handed the youngest Flash the paper.

"I'll see what Mr. _Wayne, _can do, but instead maybe Batman will just go pay this officer a visit." With that he was gone and Wally shared a look with Robin.

"Dude, did I just accidently sic Batman on somebody?"

Robin nodded and hung his head, "a moment of peace for that poor fool's courage."

Sadly that moment didn't last long as both boys burst out laughing.

**So what did you think? We have Wally getting the speeding ticket XD as promised XD**

**Anyways I loved writing this one, mainly because of Batman's appearance, he wasn't going to be in it, but I thought what the hey! So we have a slightly OOC Batman XD**

**UP NEXT: I'm Sorry….  
>Summary: Roy forgot about Wally's birthday….(not slash just friendshipbrotherly stuff)**

"_Oh," Roy looked down at the dirty package in his hands. "Well I brought him a present."_

"_And how long did it take you to wrap that? Five minutes? Five seconds?"_

_Roy looked down at the package in his hands, "how long ago did he leave?"_

_Robin hopped off his shoulders and gave him a sad look, "you missed by less than a minute Roy, I'm sorry."_

_Roy stumbled back his head in his hands, yet again as he sunk into the couch, "A minute?" He squeaked. In speedster time a minute was like an hour, he had just missed him, but to Wally he probably had missed him by a landslide._

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**RazorsAreNotRoses: **Thanks! I hope you liked this one just as much!

**Bat-dove: ***faints* I don't know how I just noticed this but you write one of my favorite stories! So the fact that you not only read but REVIEW mine is making me have a minor heart attack XD

Okay okay, I'm good my fangirl rant is over! Anyways thanks for the review, and ya I could see Dick doing that XD

**Lillianna Rider: **THANKS!

**YoungJustice101: **Hopefully soon I'll update it, but anyways I'm glad you like it XD Also please no spoilers in the reviews ^-^ I tell everyone this

**Cary99: **Thanks!

**Dextra2: **And you shall have it not the next chapter, but the one after XD That make sense, so please don't stop reading

**Toushiro1310: **Thanks! Glad you like it!

**Rowanfall: **Hmmm I'll think about, first I have to figure out how to write it, but then yes I'll try XD

**Turkeyhead: **lol yes happy is a good thing XD

**Irenerb: **Spitfire is up not this one, but the next one

**Okay so many people want spitfire, that I'm just going to put this out there**

**After I'm Sorry… (see above)**

**We have**

**Of Songs and Memories SPITFIRE**

**Just a Poem and a Red Rose MORE SPITFIRE!**

**So don't worry people you will get your spitfire I promise you!**

**Now please REVIEW**


	4. I'm Sorry

**I'm Sorry...  
><strong>**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>None (Spitfire is sort of implied)**  
>Guest Stars: <strong>Roy, a little Robin  
><strong>NOTE: <strong>A lot of this is from Roy's perspective, but it worked out better...I'm still putting it up here XD

**I'm Sorry….**

To say Roy felt bad was an understatement, no he felt horrible and the guilt seemed to push against his stomach trying to make it burst. How could he have forgotten? How did he get stuck in this mess?

How did he find himself panting heavily running across the snow with a present wrapped in a soggy paper bag? How could he have been so stupid?

Panting heavily he practically dove into an out of order booth and waited anxiously for the blue light to scan him and then turn his body into glowing yellow sparks.

_Red Arrow B06_

The computerized voice announced his arrival to The Cave and everyone inside, hopefully the person he wanted, no _needed, _to see was still there.

_Please don't let me be too late, _he begged no one. _Please._

He ran out with speed to rival the Flash's, only to stop dead in his tracks, party banners were sticking out of the garbage can, a piece of cake still on the counter with it a note.

Gulping he picked up the note and read,

_Enjoy Roy, whenever you get here_

Underneath was a small sloppily drawn Flash symbol, sighing Roy sat down on a stool and put his head in his hands.

_How could I have been so stupid?_ He thought angrily. _You jerk! How could you have forgotten Wally's, your own younger brother's, birthday?_

Of course Wally wasn't really his brother, but if you just looked you would never tell. They looked alike, and acted like they were related. Teasing each other at every opportunity, and he had let him down.

Roy growled, but shaking his head, decided he might as well double check and make sure Wally wasn't there.

"Wally?" He hissed, in case someone was asleep. "Wally? You still here? Walls?"

"He isn't here anymore Roy," he jumped as Robin landed on his shoulders nimbly and looked into his eyes. "He wait for you, but after Artemis told him you weren't going to come, he left."

"Oh," Roy looked down at the dirty package in his hands. "Well I brought him a present."

"And how long did it take you to wrap that? Five minutes? Five _seconds?_"

Roy looked down at the package in his hands, "how long ago did he leave?"

Robin hopped off his shoulders and gave him a sad look, "you missed by less than a minute Roy, I'm sorry."

Roy stumbled back his head in his hands, yet again as he sunk into the couch, "A minute?" He squeaked. In speedster time a minute was like an hour, he had just missed him, but to Wally he probably had missed him by a landslide.

Robin looked at him sadly, and placing a hand on his shoulder told him, "he just went home if you zeta over you may still be able to give him your gift."

"Ya," Roy said dejectedly standing up. "I guess, thanks Rob." He began walking towards the zeta beam.

"No problem and Roy," Roy stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I'd have an apology speech ready, he may not show it, but Wally was really disappointed you didn't show."

Roy hung his head and trudged over to the zeta beam.

Moments later he was sneaking in his window, because he honestly believed that the speedster would kick him out of the house if he knocked, and almost instantly he regretted it.

He yelped as he was tackled to the ground and pressure was put on his shoulder.

"Wally! It's me!" He hissed, the grip relaxed.

"Roy?" Wally asked slowly, getting up.

"No it's Batman, of course it's me you idiot," The words were out of Roy's mouth before he could stop them, and he only stopped glaring when he saw Wally's disappointed face.

"You forgot," he said simply, sadly.

"Wally I didn't mean to I—"

"That doesn't mean it didn't happen."

"Wally—" Roy tried to comfort his little brother, putting a hand on his shoulder, his own expressions saddened.

"Whatever Roy, you can just go," he watched as the speedster shrugged him off and heading over to his bed. "It's not even my birthday anymore."

Roy looked over at the alarm clock the red numbers, reading off his doom.

_12:01_

Two minutes, he had missed Wally's birthday by two minutes.

Then it dawned on him,

"You wait until midnight to leave, didn't you?"

The speedster tensed, "I thought you'd show up." He whispered. "Arty finally got me to go home."

"Wally I'm sorry I—"

The speedster turned on him before he could do anything, his eyes bloodshot from old tears and new tears were rolling down his face.

"Sorry, sorry you what? Sorry you forgot my birthday? Sorry that you are _always_ too busy to even hang out with your brothers now? Sorry that we're not _in you're league?_!"

Roy winced as Wally quoted him word for word, "every word you speak into that communicator is recorded Roy. Every _word._"

Before Roy could stop himself, he stopped being Red Arrow, heck he even stopped being Speedy and just became Roy. Became the small Indian boy that had lost so much and from it had gained more.

Reaching over he pulled his little brother into a hug and let him cry. "I'm so so sorry Wally," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I didn't think that I would."

Sighing he pushed Wally away slowly and held out the now smashed package, "I did get you a present. Open it."

Wally took it slowly and sniffling a bit opened it, a huge grin splitting his face.

"No way? Roy! You said that you'd stop!"

Roy smirked as the speedster's sadness washed away from his face, "eh tradition, from what I heard Rob's still doing it."

Wally smiled and pulled out a T-shirt a Green Arrow T-shirt to be exact.

It had started around his 11th birthday, when he had first meant Robin and Roy. They had gotten him a Green Arrow and Batman action figure, it became true tradition when the next year they got him Green Arrow and Batman pajamas.

From then on every year both teenagers would give their friend, their brother, some sort of Batman and Green Arrow merchandise.

Wally smiled as he slipped the Green Arrow shirt over his head, "still dude I think Robin has you beat this year. His Batman shirt glowed in the dark."

"That's not fair he's rich, he can afford more, plus you see way more Batman stuff then Green Arrow."

"I'm just saying dude you have to do better if you want to upstage Boy Wonder."

"Next year then, and I promise Wally next time I'll be there to see you blow out your candles."

"I'll take your word for it."

With that Roy was gone, pulling a Robin and leaping out the window and Wally watched him, smirking.

Roy may not be the perfect hero, but he was the perfect friend, the perfect brother and just like in real life no matter how hard you tried it was nearly impossible to stay angry at family.

**UP NEXT:  
>Summary: <strong>Artemis has a boyfriend, Wally doesn't take it well...

_"Oh him that's Ethan he's dating Artemis right now."_

_"He's what?" Wally had screamed, causing nearby students to look and birds to fly off._

_"Dating Artemis," Robin said slowly, his mouth forming into a smirk. "Why you jealous?"_

_His smirk just grew as Wally's face turned to match his hair, as he sputtered out a no, and disappeared, in a blur of color. Robin watched his friend leave and rolled his eyes, thankful that Wally had scared off the rest of the people and no one was around. With that he left chuckling._

_What Robin didn't see was Wally racing off, trying to stop tears from streaming from his eyes. Racing into his house and ignoring his mother and the food on the table rushed into his room._

**EVIEW REPLIES**

None...oh come on guys I promise there will be spitfire!

**PLEASE REVIEW! Come on guys! Just one smiley face! Please just one *begs* PLEEEAASSEEE!**


	5. Of Songs and Memories

**Of Songs and Memories  
><strong>**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort-ish, Romance-ish  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Spitfire**  
>Guest Stars: <strong>Artemis, Robin, and Ethan  
><strong>NOTE: <strong>My OC (Ethan) Is not a Mary-Sue in boy form. If he starts to become one PLEASE tell me

_Just to see you smile, I'd do anything, that you wanted me to. And when all is said and done I never count the cost, it's worth all that's lost just to see you smile._

_~Just to See You Smile, by Tim McGraw_

It's funny how songs can make memories shoot up into your mind. How those simple words and music can make pictures appear that you've tried so hard to suppress.

Because of these memories, and songs Wally had ended up face down in his pillow, regretting every time he fought with the archer. He had lost his chance, she had started to date a boy from her school named Ethan.

He had seen him once, when picking Robin up from Gotham, of course at the time he had been Wally West and him Dick Grayson.

He had seen the brown haired boy walking out with her and had felt his heart instantly tighten up in a tight knot as he pointed accusingly at the boy and questioned.

"Who's that?"

Robin only looked up for a moment, before he saw who he was pointing at and with a shrug said.

"Oh him that's Ethan he's dating Artemis right now."

"He's what?" Wally had screamed, causing nearby students to look and birds to fly off.

"Dating Artemis," Robin said slowly, his mouth forming into a smirk. "Why you jealous?"

His smirk just grew as Wally's face turned to match his hair, as he sputtered out a no, and disappeared, in a blur of color. Robin watched his friend leave and rolled his eyes, thankful that Wally had scared off the rest of the people and no one was around. With that he left chuckling.

What Robin didn't see was Wally racing off, trying to stop tears from streaming from his eyes. Racing into his house and ignoring his mother and the food on the table rushed into his room.

He had sobbed himself to sleep that night, regretting everything he had ever said to the archer, regretting his fake hate for the archer, when he truly cared about her.

He had lost the archer again, but this time she was still around to taunt him, so when he arrived at the Cave the next day and Artemis was there to brag.

He told her that he was happy for her, and given the chance he lie again.

**Okay I love this song and it came on and BAM instant Spitfire story idea. Anyways the last line is also a quote from the song (sort of) **

**Also Ethan, he will remain Arty's boyfriend through out these One-Shots until she breaks up with him. Which she will because we need out SPITFIRE! **

**Anyways please don't judge him because he's an OC there are lots of Students at Gotham High or wherever she goes...I forgot, not all of them have to be right out of the comics...**

**UP NEXT: ****Just a Poem and a Red Rose****  
>Summary: <strong>It was just a poem and a rose so why was it so special?

_Sighing she picked up the flower and opening the card, read the poem, scribbled quickly inside._

_Roses are Red, Violets are Blue_

_Tell Ethan he's lucky_

_To have a girl like you_

_Artemis blushed and silently wondered who had sent the note as she fingered the rose petals gentle._

**REVIEW REPLIES (YAY! I ACTUALLY GOT SOME THIS TIME :D)**

**RazorsAreNotRoses: **Lol ya chapter 3 no reviews XD oh well win some lose some. Also thanks the merchandise part was one of my favorite parts to write

**Irenerb: **THANKS!

**Cary99: **Thank You!

**MysticSpeedForce1234: **Lol ya I loved the speeding ticket one…..but no reviews…..*shrugs* humor isn't my thing so I guess that's okay. Anyways glad you like the stories

**KTrevo: **Lol true friends are like duct tape, they're always able to fix anything. Sorry had to throw that out there anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter

**The Official Girl Wonder: **Ya I love Robin, Wally, and Roy and the whole brother relationship that has been established. Anyways glad you like the stories

**Argent98: **Lol hopefully it keeps getting better :D

**Okay normally I'd wait longer, but I really _really _wanted to post this so tada!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Come on guys! Just one smiley face! Please just one *begs* PLEEEAASSEEE!**


	6. Just a Poem and a Red Rose

****Just a Poem and a Red Rose  
><strong>Genre: **Romance  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>MORE SPITFIRE!**  
>Guest Stars: <strong>Artemis  
><strong>NOTE: <strong>Cameron is Icicle Jr.

It was just a poem that Artemis found outside her door, with a single red rose by it. Normally she would assume it was from Ethan, but he didn't know where she lived; she didn't want him to know. So whoever had left the flower knew her well.

Cameron maybe? No that wasn't the villain's style, plus the dork was still in prison last she heard.

Sighing she picked up the flower and opening the card, read the poem, scribbled quickly inside.

_Roses are Red, Violets are Blue_

_Tell Ethan he's lucky_

_To have a girl like you_

Artemis blushed and silently wondered who had sent the note as she fingered the rose petals gentle.

Taking one last look outside, she smelled the rose and walked inside, a new smile on her face.

She didn't see the happy green eyes watching her, but at the same time they were sad, sad that he would never be with her, so he stood up and sending one last look towards her house ran off in a red and yellow blur.

**Tada! So short, but sweet I guess, I actually liked writing this one even though it was so short. Anyways hoped you liked it too!**

**Also running low on ideas, suggestions please?**

**UP NEXT: ****Denial  
><strong>**Summary: **Wally's in DENIAL! And he knows it

That was he didn't even like her, so how could he _love _her? It was against everything he had told her before.

So what if she was amazing. So what if she could stand her ground against Red Arrow? So what if Red Arrow joined The Team he'd make sure she stayed, so what if she could make him panic all because she got a cut? So what if he freaked out because of her _death_?

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Cary99: **Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Dextra2: **:D Thanks!

**RazorsAreNotRoses: **Oh okay that makes sense, also ya Wally's suffering from heartbreak :( lol thanks for the smileys!

**Irenerb: **:D Thanks glad you liked it!

**Music lover bwg: ***blinks* wait so you pulled out a pitchfork, but you have a frying pan…..I'm confused which am I getting threatened with? XD

**A2ID: **There's a g in your spitfire squeal XD Anyways yes spitttfirrreeeeee XD

**Please review you guys. Please? I'm dwindling in reviews...-_-**


	7. Denial

**Denial  
>Genre: <strong>Angsty-ish  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>MORE SPITFIRE!  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>None  
><strong>NOTE: <strong>Failsafe and Disorder are both referenced

He was in denial and he knew it, but it just couldn't possibly exists, could it?

A common ground between him and the archer he had grown to lov—hate.

That was he didn't even like her, so how could he _love _her? It was against everything he had told her before.

So what if she was amazing. So what if she could stand her ground against Red Arrow? So what if Red Arrow joined The Team he'd make sure she stayed, so what if she could make him panic all because she got a cut? So what if he freaked out because of her _death_?

That didn't prove anything; it didn't prove anything at all.

He didn't love her.

_Wally you're in denial, _Black Canary's words echoed through his head and Wally fell onto his bed face down in the pillow.

_I know, _he admitted to himself. _But I'm okay with that. _

With that he drifted off into a restless sleep, of aliens and dying archers filled nightmares.

**So what did you think? Also this was written before Insecurity came out...so ya I got lucky with the Red Arrow part XD**

**That made me happy however, so I posted this because once again I'm excited to post the next story XD**

**UP NEXT: ****Bullies  
><strong>**Summary: **Bullies are sometimes just as bad as villians...sometimes worse

Wally quickened his pace as he heard familiar voices behind him.

"Hey Westie? Where you runnin' to?"

He tensed and his legs twitched, begging him to run at super speed away from the threat that approached him.

"Yo Westie! I was talking to you!" He felt a hand grab him and slam him up against the locker.

"Let me go Jake," he growled his green eyes narrowing, as he tried to hide the fear he was feeling. Right now he wasn't Kid Flash; he was Wally West, helpless nerd that had no friends outside of the Team.

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Dextra2: **Lol okay XD

**RazorsAreNotRoses: **I updated you should update XD Anyways glad you liked the poem. I was gonna do something more detailed, but then I decided that Wally seems like a clique kind of guy so ya…..

**YoungJustice101: **:D Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Lillianna Rider: **:D Thank You!

**Irenerb: **Don't worry spitfire shall come in the bucket loads XD

**Please review you guys! Or no more spitfire XD *sees glares* okay okay that's a lie, but still PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Bullies: Part 1

**Bullies Part 1  
><strong>**Genre: **Angst, lots of Angst, a little Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Rating: <strong>High K+, Low T, because of Wally getting beat up  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>None, at least in this chapter. Robin/Wally BROTHER stuff  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Robin, Artemis, Jake (the main bully -_-)  
><strong>NOTE: <strong>There shall be a second part

Wally quickened his pace as he heard familiar voices behind him.

"Hey Westie? Where you runnin' to?"

He tensed and his legs twitched, begging him to run at super speed away from the threat that approached him.

"Yo Westie! I was talking to you!" He felt a hand grab him and slam him up against the locker.

"Let me go Jake," he growled his green eyes narrowing, as he tried to hide the fear he was feeling. Right now he wasn't Kid Flash; he was Wally West, helpless nerd that had no friends outside of the Team.

"No way Westie, you didn't do what I told you to."

"I already told you no, I'm not going to fail a science test on purpose, my dad would kill me!"

Jake and his lackeys had approached him the day before, because the science teacher always graded on a curve everyone's grades depended on the highest test score in the class. Unfortunately Wally always got 100% , which led to him becoming an even bigger target. Not that he wasn't before.

His fake clumsy-ness and bright orange hair already made him a target. Not to mention he had no friends at school, and was the top nerd.

"You hear that boys?" Jake sneered. "He's saying no, he's saying no to me. Well I guess we'll just have to teach him a lesson."

Wally's eyes widened and he began to squirm against Jakes grip, as he watched one of the boys force open a locker.

"Stop!" He screamed, fighting against Jake, panic taking over him as he was pulled towards the small space. "Stop!"

"I'm sorry Westie, but you brought this upon yourself." Jake sneered. "Maybe we'll let you out tomorrow."

Wally looked like a deer in headlights as his Kid Flash persona took over, to fight the threat he was facing. He pulled himself away from Jake and did what he did best, run.

He ran blindly through the school, just barely able to keep at a normal speed.

"Well don't just stand there like mindless freaks get him!" He heard Jake yell and he felt his legs speed up.

_Stop it KF, _he thought to himself. _You're going to blow your cover, Wally West isn't this fast._

Biting his lip Wally forced himself to slow down and winced as he was tackled to the ground, his arms being forced behind his back.

"You know," Jake hissed leaning down to where Wally was pinned to the ground. "I think being trapped in a locker is too nice, how about I leave you with a gift?"

Wally closed his eyes as a fist punched into his gut and he gasped, and squirmed against the two boys holding him steady.

Another punch this time to the face and he yelped in pain, unwanted tears beginning to form behind his closed eyelids.

"Stop," he moaned as another punch came, hanging his head, only for someone to grab his hair and force him to look up. "Stop! Please!"

"Why?" Another punch to the gut. "You made me fail that test.""

"Not my fault," Wally gasped. "Not my fault you're stupid."

Instantly he wished he had said nothing, because there was a growl and something made contact with his leg, and again his Kid Flash persona took over.

Without his legs he was nothing, wincing from pain he dodged the next punch and managed to pull away from the two boys holding him and ran. This time not even bothering to slow down, if asked later he would blame adrenaline.

He felt tears coming to his face as he ran outside, snow stinging his numerous cuts, but he didn't care, he just wanted to get somewhere safe.

Pulling up the hood of his Flash hoodie, he raced to the nearest Out of Order booth.

_Recognize Kid Flash B03_

"Oh hey everybody look who just showed up!" Artemis's voice meant his ears and he felt his fist clench.

_Not now, not today, _he thought. _Please._

Of course, she couldn't see his hurt express or the black eye and cuts on his face. His hoodie covered all that.

"So Kid Dork, you gonna come help us move these boxes of groceries, most of which you'll eat later, or are you just gonna stand there like a zombie?"

He didn't reply he just stood there looking at his feet.

"Yo, are the lights are upstairs?" Artemis asked. "Hello? Wally? Kid Flash? Baywatch?" She knocked on his head playfully and he winced and shied away flashbacks of bullies entering his mind. Punches that he couldn't return.

"I'll be up in my room," he muttered and grabbing an apple from the top of a crate, before limping away.

"Uhhh what just happened?" Artemis asked, blinking and turning to the Boy Wonder beside her. "I didn't even get insulted."

Robin's eyes flickered around the room until they landed on something red. "I'm not sure, but I'm gonna find out."

"Should I—"

"No stay here Artemis, trust me, I'm the right one to talk to him right now."

With that he was gone, pulling what Wally called a ninja and disappearing. Artemis let her eyes fall to the ground and picking up a crate carried it towards the kitchen.

Wally sat on his bed curled up in a ball, his cuts had begun to scab over and his black eye was disappearing, but that didn't mean that they still didn't hurt.

He felt tears spilling from his eyes, stinging some of the still open cuts. Quickly he wiped them away.

_Stop it, _he scolded himself. _You're freaking Kid Flash, the fastest boy alive, heroes don't cry. _More tears. _Heroes don't cry. _The dam behind his eyes had broken and tears now gushed out like a waterfall. _Heroes also stand up for themselves and don't get beat up by bullies. Heroes aren't scared to go to school every day._

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, tears streaming down he face, before there was a knock on the door.

"Wally? Dude KF you in there?" Robin's voice came through the door and Wally tensed.

"Go away Rob, I don't want to talk right now," Wally told his friend, face planting into his pillow. Only to wince as pain shot up through his body.

"Wally," Robin's voice became harsher. "Either you can open up the door or I can blow it up, your choice."

Wally groaned and sitting up, pulled his hoodie back on and pulled up the hood, knowing full well that the Boy Wonder would blow up the door.

Opening it, he glared at his friend, "What?" He snapped, harsher then he meant to.

He watched Robin jump slightly before calming down, "dude are you okay? And what's with the hoodie? We're inside."

"I'm cold, and I'm fine now leave," with that he let the door slam close and stomped back over to his bed.

"Wally I just want to—"

"Go away DICK!" Wally screamed not even bothering to try and hide his friend's secret identity. "I told you I'm fine!"

Seconds later the door blew up, and Wally jumped to his feet. "What the heck dude?" Wally screamed, turning on his friend only to come face to face with a batarange

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Dick hissed, his eyes narrowing behind his mask.

Wally raised his hands, "dude it's me I promise calm down."

He watched Robin relax only to realize a second later, he had been tricked as a hand shot out and pulled down his hood.

"Hey!" Wally cried, trying to fumble with the coat, hoping to cover his face fast enough, no such luck.

"Dude what happened?" Robin gasped, looking at his best friend and brother's face. His eyes widened as he looked at the numerous cuts and the black eye his friend now sported.

Wally looked down at his feet, "nothing Rob, I don't want to talk about it."

Robin's eyes narrowed, "We both know that one way or another I'm going to find out, it might as well be from you."

Wally looked up at his friend and Robin gapped his friend had been crying, the tears were still there in his eyes and suddenly words were spilling from the speedsters lips, explaining everything.

Everything from bullies, to lockers, to getting beat up, everything.

Robin stood there for a moment before pulling his older brother into a hug.

"Dude, you should tell Barry he'll—"

"No! Do you have any idea what will happen if I _tattle-tale _on them?" Wally panicked his eyes widening as he shrunk away.

"Well you can't just keep it to yourself! They're hurting you! Or maybe you didn't notice the black eye and cuts you are now showing off!"

"I heal fast Rob, I'll be fine!"

"That's just the problem! No one heals as fast as you! All this is going to blow your cover you idiot!" Robin screamed, whacking his friend upside the head.

Wally's eyes widened as pain shot through his head and he backed away.

"Wally I'm sorry I didn't—" Robin tried to say eyes wide realizing his mistake.

"Get out," Wally hissed.

"Wally…."

"Out," Robin hung his head and shuffled out the door, how could he have been so stupid?

As soon as he was gone Wally wished that he hadn't banished the little bird from his room, but it was too late. So he just sat there and cried.

**UP NEXT: ****Bullies Part 2  
><strong>**Summary: **Over protective Roy, Boy Wonder threats Jake, Flash rushes in all that fun stuff XD

Wally raised his head, confusion in his eyes that sounded like; he gasped as he caught a sight of red hair, Roy.

_Aw crud, no Rob I told you I could handle it, _pushing his way through the crowd he watched as Roy pushed Jake up against a locker.

"Listen here you twerp if I ever see you so much as bump my friend in hall I'll—"

"Roy what are you doing?" Wally screamed, at his friend. "You're gonna hurt him!"

"So he hurt you," Roy hissed. "And no one picks on my little brother."

Wally blushed, "it wasn't that bad."

"That bad Wally! That bad! You came home with a freakin' black eye!"

"It could've been worse," Wally whispered looking at his feet.

"Worse? But it was worse; you had cuts on your face, a bruised leg! How could it not be _worse?_"

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**SpitfireChick: **lol *pulls out ninja stars* Yes let Ethan….*suddenly realizes something* Wait no! We can't kill Ethan! I need him for future fics!

**Cary99: **Thanks!

**Irenerb: **Thanks for the Smiley and glad you liked it

**RazorsAreNotRoses: **Lol *bows* why thank you I am pretty awesome if I do say so myself XD Anyways glad you're excited for the next one :D

**Lillianna Rider: **ESP? I feel like an idiot for asking, but could you explain? Also ya I love it when I'm lucky XD It was even cooler in one of my other stories, _What We Fear Most _I wrote M'gann's chapter _BEFORE_ with her being a White Martian and her worse fear being her friends leaving her I WAS RIGHT! I was so happy XD

**Please review for Wally. He needs your support ^-^**


	9. Bullies: Part 2

**Bullies Part 2  
><strong>**Genre: ** Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Rating: <strong>High K+, Low T  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>None, at least in this chapter. Roy/Robin/Wally BROTHER stuff  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Robin, Roy, Jake, Flash  
><strong>NOTE: <strong>There shall be a third part

**This is dedicated to RazorsAreNotRoses you have her to thank for the update**

Robin felt his fists clenched as he made his way through Star City, with a little luck Roy would be in his apartment, with even more luck he could explain to him what was going on without some interruption and keep him from finding and pummeling the bullies to a pulp.

Jamming his hands into his pockets he pulled up his hood and pushed through the snow covered sidewalk, until finally he reached Roy's apartment building.

He smirked, Wally and him had been there once, and had never been invited back, he didn't see what had been so bad, what was wrong with painting Roy's room pink and green, it's not like he couldn't paint over it.

Walking into the building he kept his head down, no one needed to see the famous Dick Grayson wondering the streets of Star City. Taking the stairs he walked up to Roy's apartment door before knocking.

A second later the door opened, "for the last time I didn't order a stupid pizz—oh Rob it's you come on in."

Robin blinked at the sudden mood swing before shaking his head and stumbling inside.

"So what's up?" Roy asked, before offering him a mug. "Want some hot chocolate?"

Robin shook his head, "No I'm good actually I came here to talk to you about Wally."

"Listen if this is about the birthday we're cool now. He—"

"Roy it's not about the birthday, although I wish you could've seen him the day after he wore both shirts."

Roy chuckled, "sounds like Wally, so what's up?"

Robin looked down shuffling from one foot to another, "Wally came to The Cave yesterday and was in pretty bad shape. Not life threatening, but well….you see….what I mean is…." Robin scowled how come it was this hard to tell Roy?

Instantly Roy set down the mug and his eyes narrowed, "Robin what's going on? What's up with Walls?"

Robin shuffled around some more before letting the words spill past his lips, watching nervously as Roy's grip on the mug became tighter and tighter.

Knowing from experience that his friend could, and would, break the mug he carefully took it away from him and set it down.

"So," Robin said clearing his throat. "Do we tell Barry?"

Roy looked down at his younger brother, "I don't think Walls would be too happy with us if we did."

"But Roy, its Wally!" Robin yelled. "He needs help!"

"I never said we weren't going to tell him, I just said Wally's gonna hate us after."

"Eh he'll get over it, he always does. Bruce says that Flashes can't stay mad at anyone for more than a day. Trust me if Wally can blow himself up and have his uncle forgive him the next day, I'd say he's right."

Roy arched an eyebrow, and nodded. "Okay but let's hurry I need to figure out who to beat up."

A couple days later Wally walked through the halls his shoulders slumped, and his feet heavy.

That is until he heard a voice through the crowd, "you stupid jerk I should punch out your teeth right here and now."

Wally raised his head, confusion in his eyes that sounded like; he gasped as he caught a sight of red hair, Roy.

_Aw crud, no Rob I told you I could handle it, _pushing his way through the crowd he watched as Roy pushed Jake up against a locker.

"Listen here you twerp if I ever see you so much as bump my friend in hall I'll—"

"Roy what are you doing?" Wally screamed, at his friend. "You're gonna hurt him!"

"So he hurt you," Roy hissed. "And no one picks on my little brother."

Wally blushed, "it wasn't that bad."

"That bad Wally! That bad! You came home with a freakin' black eye!"

"It could've been worse," Wally whispered looking at his feet.

"Worse? But it was worse; you had cuts on your face, a bruised leg! How could it not be _worse?_"

Wally winced, and for once in his life had nothing to say to the argument. After all what could he say? I've had worse, even though it was true it wasn't practical.

Suddenly there was an eerie laugh, and Wally's eyes widened sending a silent message to Roy. _You didn't._

Roy just smirked and let Jake fall to the ground.

Wally's face matched his hair, as a raven haired teen flipped onto Jake's shoulders.

"Hey there Jakey, here's the dealio, beating people up for fun is against the law and even if it wasn't it's without doubt against school rules." Robin said leaning into Jake's face.

"Gah! Get off me you little monkey!" Jake yelped standing up and pushing Robin off.

Despite himself Wally smiled slight, monkey he'd have to remember that one.

Robin flipped and landed on Roy's shoulders instead, Roy being used to it just tried to shove the little bird off as a show before "giving up" and letting him perch there.

"So either you admit and maybe the principal and cops will let you off easy with a school suspension or you can go the hard way." Robin said seriously his eyes narrowing slightly.

Jake arched an eyebrow, "and what's the hard way?"

"I let Wally's brother here use you as a punch bag," Robin said bluntly.

Jake just stood there for a second before he started laughing, "Are you kidding? He can't do that?"

Roy gritted his teeth, "try me you little twerp."

Jake just kept laugh and soon everyone else was joining in nervously, "He'd just get in trouble, you have no proof that I beat up Westie over there and I have at least ten people here who would say I didn't." He glared at some nerds in the corner. "Right?"

The group paled and walked away nodded slightly.

Robin clicked his tongue jokingly, but Wally could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Tsk Tsk, you silly boy threatening someone is also against the law."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Tsk Tsk, you have no proof you silly monkey."

_Funny how cocky he gets when he's not being held up against a locker,_ Wally thought.

Robin's eyes narrowed until the whites of his mask were just tiny islands of white in a black sea.

"This isn't a joke, Jake."

"This isn't a joke, monkey."

"You shouldn't threaten a guy who could beat you up."

"Please, you're what….ten?"

Wally watched as Robin gritted his teeth, "I'm 13." He growled.

"Well call me when you don't have a high squeaky voice and then maybe I'll listen."

"That is it we're doing this the hard way. Fl—" Robin didn't even have to finish.

Wally felt himself do the impossible as his face reddened even more, matching the red blur that rocketed into the hallway.

Instantly everything became still and silent as Jake's eyes widened as he stared at the new hero in front of him, Flash.

**So what do you think? Flash shall make his main apperance next chapter, he has my favorite line. Which is below, _"I will tell you the two things I hate just as much if not more than super-villains kid, regular good old criminals and bullies."_**

**Anyways enjoy the sneak peek!**

**UP NEXT: ****Bullies Part 3 (Final Part)  
><strong>**Summary: **Jake gets owned, enough said

Flash's white lenses were narrowed and his jaw was set tightly, "I will tell you the two things I hate just as much if not more than super-villains kid, regular good old criminals and bullies."

Wally felt a smile touch his lips that was his uncle, not that he could say that of course.

Jake's mouth opened and shut before he regained the ability to talk, "oh come on Flash I was just messing around with Wes—Wally he knows that, don't you Walls?" The last part was given with a glare in Wally's direction and Wally fidgeted as he was meant with two choices.

Give in to Jake, and give him everything he wanted or stand up for himself for a change.

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT to Rowanfall, Music lover bwg, and cary99! Who reviewed chapter 3!**

**Rowanfall: **Lol yep that's Wally! Always getting into trouble thank goodness Batman is there XD XD

**Music lover bwg: **Lol thanks!

**Cary99: **Thanks!

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Rowanfall: **Lol, I love it! Five feet five inches tall of pure fury! I LOVE IT! Thanks I always thought about that whenever I read stories about him getting beat up. M'gann and Artemis came really close, same with Kid Flash

**Lillianna Rider: **Lol, ya…limited knowledge XD Anyways ya bullies are _evil_

**Rogue42197: **Lol yep!

**SpitfireChick: **Lol yes! Now that I can join you in!

**..Anonymous: **Lol, I know! Also just give me a sec. *grabs ninja outfit* okay let's go!

**MysticSpeedForce1234: **Lol, I just love Wally abuse….hmm what's wrong about this sentence XD

**Dextra2: **Lol ya its cuz he's such a happy character

**Turkeyhead987: **Why would I hate you? Glad you liked the chapter

**The Offcial Girl Wonder: **Lol yes bros to the rescue!

**Irenerb: **Thanks! And I will!

**RazorsAreNotRoses: **Lol yes, Robin's gonna have to fix it XD Anyways I'm glad you liked it!

**So good? Bad? PLEASE TELL ME! In a review all I need is one word, good, bad, :D (okay so the last one isn't a word, but still Smiley Faces will make me happy too!)**


	10. Bullies: Part 3

**Bullies Part 3  
><strong>**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family  
><strong>Rating: <strong>High K+, Low T  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>None, at least in this chapter. Roy/Robin/Wally _**BROTHER**_ stuff Over protective Flash  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Robin, Roy, Jake, Flash  
><strong>NOTE: <strong>This is the final part :D

**This is dedicated to **Adoglover5, because when she missed chapters and went back to read them she REVIEWED the ones she missed! Thank you! That made my day!****

Flash's white lenses were narrowed and his jaw was set tightly, "I will tell you the two things I hate just as much if not more than super-villains kid, regular good old criminals and bullies."

Wally felt a smile touch his lips that was his uncle, not that he could say that of course.

Jake's mouth opened and shut before he regained the ability to talk, "oh come on Flash I was just messing around with Wes—Wally he knows that, don't you Walls?" The last part was given with a glare in Wally's direction and Wally fidgeted as he was meant with two choices.

Give in to Jake, and give him everything he wanted or stand up for himself for a change.

"You know what Jake," he growled stepping forward. "I've had it. You have made every day here at school as painful as you could for me and I'm done doing what you tell me to or suffer the pain that will come. I'm done."

Jake's face became deathly pale after that as four people glared at him harshly, staring at two pairs of narrow white lenses, a pair of blue ones that were covered by sunglasses, and bright emerald ones.

"You….You have no proof!" Jake cried, desperately.

_"You….You have no proof," _crackled Jake's voice as it played back and Wally grinned at Robin who had a hand on his belt. Before there was a high pitched whizzing sound and a click. _"You….You have no proof." _Echoed through the halls again.

_Good old paranoid Bats, _he thought. _Prepared for everything and anything._

Robin smirked as he watched Jake's eyes widen even more and his face become white enough to make any ghost have a run for its money.

"So again I ask you," Robin chuckled. "Do we do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Jake gave one last look around, only to see more glares as other students pushed away fear, before hanging his head and shuffling away, Robin on his tail while Flash hung back a little looking at Wally.

"You um…okay there….Wally was it? I heard you were hurt pretty bad a few days ago," He asked, his eyes showing the silent question. "_Wally I'm so sorry I didn't notice."_

"Ya I'll be fine," "_Don't worry about it, I didn't want you to." _Then like any normal fan asked. "Hey can I have your autograph? I'm a huge fan!"

He watched as Flash chuckled, "Eh why not, how many others would like one?" "_I'm glad you can still joke."_

Wally smiled, "_Me too." _He said with his eyes.

He watched as numerous hands shot up, and Flash grinned, before running around and handing out slips of paper. He stopped in front of Wally, to look around; everyone was laughing and patting down their now windblown hair, each clutching a signed picture.

"Here Kid," he said smiling and Wally caught the double meaning. He smiled back and took the picture. Flash's grin grew and chuckled, "and Bats said carrying all those around was a waste of time, effort, money, and space."

Wally laughed before watching as his uncle raced off, he went to turn around only to be attacked with questions.

"Was that really Robin?"

"I guess so….." _No it's the other Boy Wonder that has a cape and laughs like a maniac._

"Where's Batman?"

"How should I know….." _Probably off sulking somewhere._

"Can I have your brother's phone number?"

"Wait what?" _That' just weird…._

"Did you call them?"

"Huh? No, how would I be able to call Flash, not to mention Robin? Heck I didn't even call Ro—my brother!" _Who asks a question like that? Ya I have Flash on my speed dial want his number? _A smirk. _Well technically….._

"Why was Robin in Central?"

"Why would I know? Visit Kid Flash maybe I hear they hang out." _I really hope Bats doesn't get mad, he's scary….scarier when he's mad. Stupid overprotective Bats._

"Can I have your brother's phone number…..pleeeaassee?"

"I don't know it and it's not mine to give." _This girl needs to leave me alone._

"But he's cute."

"I told you no!" _Roy you better not be laughing._

"Oh come on please Wally for me?"

"No! I told you no!" _He is! He's laughing, Roy I'm gonna kill you!_

"Please, how about an address?"

"How about you just go ask him?" _Please get away from me and go annoy him._

"What? I can't go ask him? That's embarrassing!"

"Um…of course it is." _This is so embarrassing, I don't even know who this girl is!_

What seemed like hours later, a teacher finally came to take him to the office to get his version of the story.

Sighing in relief Wally pushed past the girl and followed the principal.

Two days later, every one of Jake's friends involved in bulling Wally, had been rounded up.

Jake had been sent to Juvie for a month and expelled from the school; people said Jake was lucky to get off that easily, Wally wished he hadn't been lucky.

Most of his lackeys were given either detention or suspension depending on what they did. Wally thought that was unfair.

Wally he got an apology letter from each boy, an apology from many teachers and the principal for not paying attention, and a new Flash poster to hang up in his room, signed by his uncle of course, a lecture from every adult that cared about his well fair, including Batman, and then was lectured by Roy and Robin.

Over all he thought it was a very productive day and the best part, Robin had gotten Jake's whole embarrassing adventure caught on tape.

The stack of letters and the tape would remain in a box until one day, years later, the trio decided to pull it out and laughs themselves silly as they recalled Wally's embarrassment, Jake's fear, and how mad Robin, Flash, and Roy were.

After all, why focus on the bad times when you could focus on the good?

**Okay so I have no idea if you really get expelled for bully, but in my mind if someone beat up someone that bad, and had to go to Juvie, they'd probably get expelled XD**

**My favorite part of this whole story was this line,**

**_"I will tell you the two things I hate just as much if not more than super-villains kid, regular good old criminals and bullies."_**

**I loved the way it came out :D Anyways enough about that, we finally have something to talk about!**

**ROY WAS THE MOLE! Oh my gosh Oh my gosh! Why? Roy? Why? You were so epic! The best character right next to Wally! Why? **

**Okay I'm done, also unless I say otherwise, most of these stories will take place BEFORE _Usual Suspects _for creative purposes :D**

**UP NEXT: Games (some nice comic relief)  
>Summary: <strong>Roy, Robin, and Wally try and find a game they can all agree on

The next thing they knew they were spread out in front of the TV, Wally on the ground his back against the couch, Roy on the couch, and Robin was sitting on Wally's shoulders much to the speedster's annoyance.

"Oh come on Rob! You are so cheating!" Wally yelled, glaring at the boy on his shoulders, before shoving him off.

Robin cackled and flipped over, and landed on Roy.

"Stupid little monkey," Wally muttered as Robin stuck out his tongue.

"I am not cheating; I just know all the cheats and shortcuts for this game."

**Now Finally:**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Adoglover5: **Don't worry about it! The whole fact that you went _back _and reviewed every chapter made me smile like the Joker…..okay that was a bit freaky….um how about it just made me smile really big and not creepy like at all XD Also glad you liked it, I figured that someone from Central might not know as much about Robin, so I can understand why he wouldn't be threatened

**The Official Girl Wonder: **Probably, Robin was angry to start with….next thing you know he's topping Batman's Batglare XD Also I'm glad you liked the monkey part because it shall show up again!

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **(if I put dots in between the words it will disappear) Anyways yes, yes it shall be!

**Argent98: **Lol yes! Pwnage!

**Rowanfall: **Lol, I know! Flash rocks!

**D: **Thanks!

**Lillianna Rider: **Yes! Bullies SUCK!

**Turkeyhead987: **Think of it as two different personalities, masks if you will, like Batman and Bruce Wayne (Bats is all tough and serious while Bruce Wayne parties and such) or even better Bruce Banner and Hulk (no explanation needed, I hope) You get it? If not I'll explain later in person or text you XD

**I Want To Remain Anonymous(Again): **You reviewed twice XD THAT'S AWESOME! Double point! Anyways yes, Brothers Roy and Dick and over protective Flash are always fun to see

**RazorsAreNotRoses: **Oh boy….um in order, ready?

1 I'm glad you liked that chapter, also was it just me or was it weird when Robin said kudos?

2 Wall painting? Also yes the pizza part was one of my favorites XD

3 No with his mask, my idea is that a teen from Central won't know as much about a Gotham villain, especially a sidekick, uh I mean partner. I mean how many teens do you know that watch the news regularly?

4 Lol yes, I love making Rob jump on people's shoulders (I've done it before in Wally's birthday one I think with Roy and Rob) And I'm glad you like the monkey because it will show up again XD

**Irenerb: **THANKS!

**Ilovereading: **Lol I can see it now, "Ha! Flash doesn't scare me!" *sees Batman* "Mommy….."

**Httydgirl293: **Lol he doesn't get a whole lot in this chapter (over protective Barry) but he will appear in later chapters.

**Bonus points for anyone who can guess the game they're playing, seriously I'll dedicate a chapter to you. Because I don't think any of you will guess it, heck I'll draw you a picture and post it on DeviantART**


	11. Games

**Games  
><strong>**Genre: **Friendship, Humor  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>airings: <strong>None, at least in this chapter. Roy/Robin/Wally _**BROTHER**_ stuff  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Roy/Red Arrow, Dick/Robin  
><strong>NOTE: <strong>This takes place BEFORE Usual Suspects, as will most my One-Shots for creative reasons

**THIS CHAPTER IS HALF DEDICATED TO DEXTRA2 (who's review made me laugh XD) and HALF DEDICATED TO TURKEYHEAD987, who sort of guessed the game**

Roy, Wally, and Dick all sat in civvies on the floor of Roy's apartment, 20 empty pizza boxes on the floor, and numerous games scattered around.

"I say we play Clue," Robin said reaching for the game before Wally snatched it away.

"No way Boy Blunder," he told his friend. "Last time we played that game you won in two turns. TWO TURNS! I'm still trying to figure out how the heck you did it!"

"We could play darts," Roy suggested.

"Are you kidding?" This time it was Robin who spoke up. "You'd hit the bulls eye every time and then some!"

Roy shrugged, "I can't help it if I'm good."

"We could always have a race," Wally suggested.

"NO!" Both boys yelled glaring at their friend.

"Sheesh it was only a suggestion," Wally mumbled. "Not like you two weren't trying to stack the odds in your favor too."

After a couple hours of debate, and Wally whining about how bored he was, the trio decided on good old fashion _Mario Kart 64, _which for some reason or another Roy had in a box in his closet.

"No powers," Roy said glaring at Wally as he set up the game.

"Oh come on I'm not a cheater," Wally said, glaring at his friend.

Robin snickered, "Only because when you use your speed you melt the controller."

"_Dude,"_ Wally groaned, falling onto the couch as his _brothers _laughed.

The next thing they knew they were spread out in front of the TV, Wally on the ground his back against the couch, Roy on the couch, and Robin was sitting on Wally's shoulders much to the speedster's annoyance.

"Oh come on Rob! You are so cheating!" Wally yelled, glaring at the boy on his shoulders, before shoving him off.

Robin cackled, flipped over, and landed on Roy.

"Stupid little monkey," Wally muttered as Robin stuck out his tongue.

"I'm not cheating; I just know all the cheats and shortcuts for this game."

"Hello! _'Cheats' _and shortcuts, hint hint," Wally groaned. "Does anybody else see that?"

"You just don't like it because I'm winning," Robin countered.

"Oh come on Roy help me out here," Wally told his friend, when no answer came he looked away from Robin to see Roy his blue eyes narrowed and staring straight ahead at the screen as if in a trance.

"Roy?" Robin said, waving a hand in front of his friend's face. "Hello? You in there? Roy? Dude what's—"

He was interrupted as Roy cheered and stood up quickly throwing his hands in the air and the bird off his shoulders.

"Dude!" Robin yelped as he got a mouth full of pillow.

"What's going—Ahh man!" Wally groaned as he turned back to the screen to see Mario cheering, bright letters announcing him victorious. "Way to go Rob! You let Roy win!"

"Me it was you!"

"Or maybe he won on his own."

"Stay out of this _Speedy_," Wally snapped before tackling his best friend, and younger brother, ignoring Roy's glare. "You stupid little monkey! I totally should've won!"

Wally yelped as Robin flipped him and sat on his back. "No way dude, I would've."

"Or maybe Roy, can win on his own," Roy suggested trying to pull Dick off Wally as the two boys wrestled and fought.

"Ya right, you didn't win a single race, until just now," Wally pointed out from underneath Dick, before deciding to vibrate enough to get the younger boy off him.

Roy's mouth open and shut, as Robin leapt onto his shoulders and leaned over to look him in the eyes, "he has a point Roy Boy."

Roy glared at the boy before shoving him off, "you know Wally's right."

Wally blinked, "I am? I mean of course I am. What am I right about again?"

"That Robin very well may be a monkey."

Wally burst out laughing as Dick's face turned red and he hopped off Roy's shoulders, "ha ha ha very funny you guys."

Suddenly Wally blinked as a thought entered his mind, "wait so which is he? A monkey, a human, or a bat?"

"Hmmm perhaps a mixture of all three?" Roy suggested, as he began to pick up the game.

"A moatan?" Wally asked the word foreign and hard to pronounce as he tried to combine the three words.

"Sure why not," Roy shrugged as he placed the Nintendo back in its box.

"Guys! I'm standing right here!" Robin reminded them waving his hands up in the air.

"We know," Wally said smirking. "But shouldn't you be enjoying this conversation? I thought you liked butchering the English language?"

"You know he's right," Roy told the bird as he placed the box back on its shelf and sat down next to Wally on the ground.

"I hate you guys," Robin groaned, falling back into the couch his face covered.

"Oh come Dick get traught," Wally reminded him.

"Or feel the aster," Roy snickered.

"I'm so not whelmed," Robin groaned as he tried not to laugh, but it was no use soon all three boys were laughing, because this happened every time they got together to hang out.

The game never truly was played, they just sat there and enjoyed each other's company, after all one of the greatest things you can have in life was family and each of them were brothers.

**How I pronounce moatan XD**

**_Mow_**** (as in lawn_mow_er) + _At _+ _An_**

**_Moatan _****XD**

**Anyways what did you guys think? Not my favorite chapter, but eh good enough right? I loved Roy in this not gonna lie XD Also as I promised more monkey Robin XD**

**UP NEXT: Missing Moment  
>Summary: <strong>Missing moment from Auld Acquaintance SPITFIRE! (note this doesn't relate to other oneshots, it's just a cute moment I wrote for the episode, in other stories Arty will still be dating Ethan until I say otherwise XD)

"Baywatch you okay?" He heard her ask, as she knelt down next to him. "Yo! Kid? Wally?"

"He hit me," Wally said dazed. "Flash hit me."

Artemis gritted her teeth and looked over her shoulder to see Flash vibrating wildly, that wasn't going to hold him for long.

"Listen Kid he's not the one hitting you, it's not him, it's whoever's controlling him."

Wally looked up at her, slight tears in his eyes, "That's the problem." He mumbled. "He can hit me, but I can't hit him back, because every time I try I don't see the enemy I see my Uncle."

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**The Official Girl Wonder: **Thanks! Also which game with lava? XD There's a lot XD Sorry just had to say that hope it didn't come across as rude

**Turkeyhead987: ***jaw drops* I blame your sudden psychic abilities on you being my best friend, but yes tis correct….in a way….so how about I'll dedicate the chapter to you and draw you a sketch instead of a full on picture….man I still can't believe it. Also the name you were looking for was _Mario Kart _also you probably meant the WII one, but hey it works XD

**Adoglover5: **(I want to let you know I hit numbers 2,3,4,6, and 7 before I was able to hit 5 -_-) You're Welcome and I'm glad you liked it! Ya the moment between Barry and Walls was cheesy, but hey I liked it :D Also ya since Wally's taken *cough* Arty *cough* I'd settle with Roy XD

**A-list Goddess: **Yep! It's the same as on here GhostDog401

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Lol exactly! Also I'm glad you liked the Barry moment XD

**Dextra2: **Lol okay I have to give you credit there XD In fact I'll give you the other half of the prize XD

**Rowanfall: **Lol, okay then Rowanfall you were the crazy fan girl XD Not mind controlled, but he was a clone XD Which in all honesty surprised me, never ever would I have seen this coming. SPEEDY IS MISSING HIS ARM!

Also look at it this way, Wally (even though he's a hero) is still a teenager, a kid, and in his spot he finds it hard to be nice to Jake, I promise I'm not saying your wrong in fact I agree with you in most cases yes making someone you dislike your friend can do wonders, but Wally was getting beat up by this kid on a regular basis…he's not going to be feeling too friendly….

**Decdragon: **Ya I figured, because of the stuttering

**Irenerb: **THANK YOU!

**RazorsAreNotRoses: **Oh yes I remember now XD Lol I know he should've said asterous, or whelming not kudos XD

Also Bats lecturing Wally *thinks* maybe another time, right now I have different stories I want to post

**SAVE THE UNICORNS AND REVIEW!**


	12. Missing Moment 1: Auld Acquaintance

**Missing Moment 1: Auld Acquaintance  
><strong>**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+, maybe low T  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>SPITFIRE!  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Artemis, Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman  
><strong>NOTE: <strong>Takes place during Auld Acquaintance, is not part of my _universe, _in other one-shots Ethan is Artemis's boyfriend and Usual Suspects has not yet happened XD

**This is dedicated to Qweerlittlefish for being the 100th reviewer!**

Wally yelped as Flash's fist made contact with his shoulder causing him to fly into a nearby wall, dazed he sat there for a moment, before Artemis managed to incase Flash with the same type of foam arrow Roy had used on numerous occasions to trap villains.

"Baywatch you okay?" He heard her ask, as she knelt down next to him. "Yo! Kid? Wally?"

"He hit me," Wally said dazed. "Flash hit me."

Artemis gritted her teeth and looked over her shoulder to see Flash vibrating wildly, that wasn't going to hold him for long.

"Listen Kid he's not the one hitting you, it's not him, it's whoever's controlling him."

Wally looked up at her, slight tears in his eyes, "That's the problem." He mumbled. "He can hit me, but I can't hit him back, because every time I try I don't see the enemy I see my Uncle."

Artemis breathed out through her nose and tried to ignore the battle behind her, currently all they were dealing with was Flash, but from what she heard Aquaman and Green Arrow were on their way, she needed Wally to snap out of it now.

"Wally listen, you need to pull yourself together, either get traught or get dead," Telling her friend what Robin had told her what seemed like years before.

Wally opened his mouth to say something, but instead panic suddenly seized his green eyes and he screamed something she couldn't understand, what happened next was a blur literally.

Kid Flash grabbed her tightly turning her so that she facing his chest, hugging her protectively, when suddenly he screamed and with him Artemis as he pitched forward, his body landing on top of hers, as a vibrating hand pulled away from his chest.

Screaming she pushed him off her and turned him over, his eyes were glazed over and he was looking straight ahead as if looking for something, but at the same time nothing, before they closed and his chest rose and fell sharply.

"Kid?" She asked. "Kid?"

She looked behind her to see Flash's eyes widen slightly and he stopped moving, as if someone had cut the strings controlling him.

"Kid?" The words escaped his lips raspy and forced, before he toppled forward and grabbed his head in pain.

_Please let that keep him busy, _Artemis begged as she turned back to Kid Flash.

She pulled off a glove, seeing as she couldn't remove his mask, and was relieved to find a heartbeat drumming under her fingers quickly.

"Come on Wally you need to wake up," She told him. "We need you, I—I need you." She felt tears coming to her eyes as Wally just lay there. "Wally?" She sobbed. "Wally?"

Flash had fallen silently behind her, and was now slowly rising to his feet once again in his puppet like state, with Klarion pulling the strings.

"Wally!" She was screaming now. "WALLY WAKE UP NOW!"

A groan and slowly eyelids fluttered open, "why do you _always _have to be so loud?" He groaned.

Before she could stop herself Artemis through her arms around Wally tackling him into a hug.

"Whoa?" Wally exclaimed, wincing slightly as her hand made contact with the new bruise on his back. "I'm not dead yet Arty."

Artemis pulled away and blushed, "I know, but Kid—"

She was cut off as Green Arrow and Aquaman burst into that room.

"Hold that thought," Wally exclaimed and tackled Flash to the ground as he began to run. "We need to stall these guys until Aqualad gets here with plan B."

"Why is plan B always the good plan?" Artemis asked as she dodged an arrow and launched her own at her _uncle. _

"I don't know?" Now Wally had Flash in a headlock, not wanting to hurt his uncle, but not wanting his uncle to hurt him either. "Ask Bats when he's not all psych-o trust me the guy knows everything."

Artemis laughed and flipped around a charging Aquaman as the fight raged on.

**So it slightly differed from the original story line of the episode, and there is no way Flash took that slow, but like Wally said**

**It was someone else controlling them so they were weaker, that is my reason for Flash being slow XD**

****UP NEXT: Frozen Part 1 (it will be 2 parts)  
>Summary:<strong>** None it will give away the story XD

Wally glared daggers at Ethan as he watched Artemis laugh beside him; he was in his Kid Flash costume waiting for Flash's signal to take down Captain Cold, Trickster, and Pied Piper.

Usually if you were a hero you avoid Gotham like the plague, if your villain went inside Gotham it was no longer yours it was now Batman's, and Batman would take care of it before you even had a chance to protest.

However the two speedsters had gained Batman's trust or at least Robin's which was like gaining Batman's trust.

_"Kid?" _Flash's voice echoed into his ear as his comlinked buzzed. _"Kid you there?"_

Wally looked away from Artemis and Ethan shaking his head, "Huh? Ya Flash I'm here, what's up."

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Qweerlittlefish: **100th REVIEWER! XD Anyways I'm glad you like my description, it makes up for my horrible dialog -_- Glad you like the different one-shots

**MysticSpeedForce1234: **I updated! Also nice ;) Way to feel the aster

**Cary99: **Thanks!

**IWantToRemainAnonymous: **I love Barry and Wally father son stuff :D And thanks, I wanted to bring back the monkey thing mentioned in the second part of Bullies XD Also yay bonus points for making up a word!

**Abbie Brown: **THANKS!

**Dextra2: **:D You reviewed Me=Happy too!

**SpitfireChick: **Lol yes! Robin the Moatan Wonder! I can see it now!

**Adoglover5: **Lol I've burst out laughing in a silent room at something that happened the day before….ya I got weird looks XD

**Pottyandweezlbe89: **Thanks! I do too!

**Irenerb: **Thanks!

**So what do you guys think of Young Justice: Invasion? Me I think it may turn out good as long as we see Artemis, Roy, and Wally if they don't show up it's gonna dud.**

**I love Beast Boy and M'gann's sister, brother relationship :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Frozen: Part 1

**Frozen Part 1  
><strong>**Genre: **Friendship/Romance-ish, Angst-ish, I'm not really sure...*shrugs*  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+, maybe low T  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>SPITFIRE!  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Artemis, Ethan (remember him, dating Arty) Flash  
><strong>NOTE: <strong>WALLY IS IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF YOUNG JUSTICE! AS WELL AS ROY!

**Dedicated to YoungJustice101 who helped me with my book report (long story XD) and Rowanfall who went back and reviewed a chapter he/she missed**

**THANKS YOU GUYS!**

Wally glared daggers at Ethan as he watched Artemis laugh beside him; he was in his Kid Flash costume waiting for Flash's signal to take down Captain Cold, Trickster, and Pied Piper.

Usually if you were a hero you avoid Gotham like the plague, if your villain went inside Gotham it was no longer yours it was now Batman's, and Batman would take care of it before you even had a chance to protest.

However the two speedsters had gained Batman's trust or at least Robin's which was like gaining Batman's trust.

_"Kid?" _Flash's voice echoed into his ear as his comlinked buzzed. _"Kid you there?"_

Wally looked away from Artemis and Ethan shaking his head, "Huh? Ya Flash I'm here, what's up."

_"Kid are you okay? You sound distracted?" _He could imagine Flash frowning as he spoke and Wally smiled slightly.

"Ya I'm fine Flash, now what's the plan."

_"If you're sure," _Flash trailed off before continuing. "_Trickster is down with the promise that you'll come play darts with him. I'm assuming you can do that."_

Wally grinned, "The soft kind right?"

Flash chuckled, _"Right."_

"Then I'm in. What about the others?"

_"I've got Pied Piper; Cold's heading your way."_

"Got it see you in a flash," Wally joked, before standing up and racing off looking for Cold.

_Now where is—_Wally yelped as his feet slipped out from under him and he landed hard on a sheet of glass like ice. _Found him. _He thought groaning, rolling off the ice so that he could stand up.

"Ahhh hey there Baby Flash," Cold snickered looking down at Wally. "Need some help?"

Wally rolled his eyes and jumped to his feet, "from you no….well actually if you could tell Pipes and Trickster I say hi next time you see them in jail."

Cold laughed, "Sure whatever Kid, but that's only if you can catch me."

Wally smiled and darted towards Cold, ramming into him, however the older man had seen this coming.

Wally gasped as Cold grabbed the front of his costume flipping him over his shoulder and into a wall.

"Oh man," Kid Flash said dazed laying there for a moment. "That hurt."

Cold laughed, "Oh have you lost your style Baby Flash?" He taunted.

"You wish," Kid Flash scowled and raced once again at Cold.

Cold laughed humorlessly and aimed his cold gun pulling the trigger.

Wally smiled as it passed over his head barely touching his hair, "You missed."

Cold smirked, "did I?"

Wally's eyes widened as he turned around quickly to see the ammo the gun had fired heading for a civilian, but not just any civilian. No it was a blond haired spitfire who was standing there wide eyed in shock as it came closer and closer.

Ethan was running towards her, he wasn't going to get there fast enough, in a split millisecond Wally made his choice.

"ARTEMIS!" Wally screamed, not caring who heard him. Racing over his feet blurring underneath him he tackled her away only to turn around and feel overwhelming cold attack his body.

His pain filled scream was cut short as the ice covered his mouth and he was left that mid-run, as a life sized Kid Flash ice sculpture.

"ARTEMIS!" Artemis jumped slightly as she heard her name and was tackled by a familiar red head.

_Wally, _she groaned instantly as she landed on the cement. _He just can't leave me alone now can he? _She sat there for a moment before she heard someone yell her name yet again.

"Artemis!" Artemis sat up groggily as Ethan knelt beside her. "Artemis are you okay?"

"Huh?" Artemis asked shaking her head trying to clear it. "Oh ya Ethan I'm fine, Kid Flash he—"Artemis jumped to her feet. "Kid Flash where…." She trailed off as she looked at the ice cube in front of her. She held up her hand towards the red head before letting it fall to her side, trying not to let tears fall from her eyes.

"Artemis?" Ethan said slowly brushing hair away from her wet eyes. "Artemis, are you okay?"

Artemis looked at her feet, "this is my fault." She said. "He's frozen because me!"

"What?" Ethan cried. "No! This isn't your fault Arty."

Artemis winced Wally called her Arty too, but Ethan didn't notice.

"Flash Boy over there is a hero, he knows the risks, besides I'd much rather lose him than you." Ethan said smiling placing a hand on her shoulder

Artemis tensed, she knew it was supposed to be a complement towards her, but it came with a price. An insult towards her fri—teammate.

"Kid Flash," she growled, shoving Ethan's hand off her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Ethan stared at her shock.

"His name is _Kid Flash, _not Speedy, not Flash Boy, not Flash Jr, it's _Kid Flash," _She corrected on impulse.

"Whatever I'm just glad you're okay," Ethan mumbled.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, now why don't you come help me defrost Bay—Kid Flash over there."

"And get into even more trouble?" Ethan mumbled. "No thanks, we should get out of here before one of us gets hurt."

"You can go I'm staying to help," Artemis told him.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Ah, a lover's fight," both teenagers looked up to see Captain Cold towering over them. "Maybe I should teach you guys how to give each other the cold shoulder." He said smirking lowering his gun.

Artemis and Ethan froze, neither noticing the wild look in the frozen speedster's eyes.

**So what did you think good bad?**

**Also I noticed something funny in the episode Humanity after Zatanna does her spell to make the robotics guy talk and everyone gives her strange looks you see that Robin has to stand on tip toe to see over everyone XD**

**Just go to that part and watch Robin in the back his face and the fact that they're showing how short he is makes me laugh XD**

**ALSO WALLY AND ROY ARE IN THE NEXT EPISODE! *squeals* I'VE SEEN WALLY! WALLY WALLY WALLY! **

**That's part of the reason I'm posting this chapter, because I need to announce this and I'm so excited now I can't sleep XD**

**WALLY I SAW WALLY! YES YES YES YES YES! WALLY!**

**UP NEXT: Frozen Part 2 (there may be a part 3 I'm not sure at this point in time XD)  
>Summary: <strong>Part 2 of this story line XD

Wally felt the pain as ice engulfed his body, freezing over him in what felt like hours, as he cried out in pain.

Only for silence to suddenly engulf him as he was covered in the clear and cold substance.

_Great going Kid Dork, _Wally thought as he tried to stay calm inside his ice cube. _Kid Popsicle can't help anyone._

Normally he would just vibrate until the ice around him exploded, but with so many people nearby a piece of it would probably hit them or Cold would just hit one of them to keep Wally occupied and he knew for a fact that not many people recovered from Cold's gun, at least not fully.

**I Want To Remain Anonymous:** Okay in order XD I know I really wished

there had been more of Wally freaking out over Flash (I mean he is his

Uncle) but alas there was none….Anyways I'm glad you liked the story I liked writing it :D Also I'm glad you like Moatan so much I didn't think anyone would remember it :D

**Adoglover5: **I know! I mean you can tell that Flash cares for Wally and vice versa but they never really show it in the show

**Rownfall: **Wow you went back and reviewed! :D That makes me happy!

Anyways ya I wish it had too….but then again if it had I wouldn't have been able to write this story XD

**Rogue42197:** Ya….just a bit XD But you can tell Supey still likes M'gann and M'gann still likes Supey I SEE A LOVE TRIANGLE!

**MysticSpeedForce1234:** Roy and Wally are in the next episode! Also they said the original Team will show up so Arty isn't dead :D Anyways I'm glad you liked this fic and good luck on your finals!

**AdenaWolf: **Thanks and I know, but guess what? WALLY IS IN THE NEXT EPISODE!

**Randommonkeyz998: **Okay I saw your name and instantly thought Superboy XD Anyways hoped you liked it!

**SpitefireChick: ***shakes head* He can't, at least I don't think he can. Plus I betcha he avoids fanfiction (no I know he avoids fanfiction said so on his blog) because he likes to make up his own ideas, not use complete strangers XD

However thanks for the review and the complement meant a lot!

**Lillianna Rider: **Actually 102 but you were close XD

**Irenerb: **Thanks!

**Review if you are as excited about Wally as I am! Because I can't hold still now XD**


	14. Frozen: Part 2

**Frozen Part 2  
><strong>**Genre: **Friendship/Romance-ish, Angst-ish, I'm not really sure...*shrugs*  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+, maybe low T  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>SPITFIRE!  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Artemis, Ethan (remember him, dating Arty, all of you want to kill him) Flash  
><strong>NOTE: <strong>None...okay that's a lie, please don't kill me after this chapter I BEG YOU!

Wally felt the pain as ice engulfed his body, freezing over him in what felt like hours, as he cried out in pain.

Only for silence to suddenly engulf him as he was covered in the clear and cold substance.

_Great going Kid Dork, _Wally thought as he tried to stay calm inside his ice cube. _Kid Popsicle can't help anyone._

Normally he would just vibrate until the ice around him exploded, but with so many people nearby a piece of it would probably hit them or Cold would just hit one of them to keep Wally occupied and he knew for a fact that not many people recovered from Cold's gun, at least not fully.

Trying to focus on something other than how hard breathing was beginning to get, he slowly, moved his eyes, the one part of him that could move, to see Cold walking towards a fighting Ethan and Artemis.

A part of him was happy about the argument, even though he knew he shouldn't be, but that feeling was overcome by fear as he watched Cold advance on the pair.

He felt his eyes widen slightly and his body speed up.

_No, no, no, _he thought wildly. _Why didn't she run? Why didn't he take her away from here?_

_Because, _Wally answered himself, _Artemis is as stubborn as they get and wouldn't just leave a teammate behind._

Gritting his teeth slightly he tried to calm down, by now he could feel his whole body going numb, well number, and breathing was becoming difficult as the ice continued to work it's unwanted magic.

He looked over at Artemis, whose eyes were side with fear as she stood alone, Ethan had since run away, giving up on her and deciding to save himself.

Lucky for him Cold decided to settle on Artemis as a hostage, however Wally had a feeling he was going to wish he was an Ethan-sicle after Artemis was done with him.

Wally closed his eyes and began vibrating slowly, normal he'd go faster, but with so many people any faster and the ice would explode impaling people and things as frozen glass.

His head broke through first and he gulped in much needed oxygen as he tried to clear his mind.

After his mind had lost the fuzziness from lack of air, Wally shouted, "yo Cold!" Wally watched amused as the ice villain turned on instinct. He made eye contact with Artemis, who after working with him so long realized what he was going to do and she nodded, tensing.

Wally forced a smile, ignoring the pain that he still felt, as he broke away from the rest of the ice.

"Surprise!" Ramming into Cold he smiled broadly as he tripped over Artemis, who was down on her hands and knees. Smiling the youngest speedster laughed, "Learned it in Kindergarten eleven years later and people still fall for it."

He reached out a hand towards Artemis and after a moment's hesitation she took it and he pulled her up.

"You okay there Beautiful?" Wally asked winking, putting on a show for everyone else. After all he was Kid Flash he flirted with _every _female he saved, given they weren't married or related to him. That's all he was doing covering his tracks he didn't really like the girl in front of him, or at least that's what he told himself.

"Huh? Oh ya I'm great, thanks for um….you know….." Artemis trailed off, her cheeks bright red as she fiddled with her hair, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

Wally's smile grew, "saving your life? No problem all in a days—"Wally suddenly felt pain catch up with him and he stumbled gasping as it rocketed through his body.

_I need food, _Wally thought in his daze. _I need fuel. _Not that he could tell anyone that, he could barely stand. He had used the last of his energy saving Artemis from Cold and had been running on adrenaline for who knew how long, it had finally caught up to him. Finally taking it's toll, and in this case it wasn't money, but his life.

Artemis caught him as he stumbled, "Wal—Kid?" Artemis asked panicky. "Kid Flash are you okay? Kid?"

Wally's eyes started to slide shut as Artemis's face blurred in front of him. He smiled slightly.

_She's cute when she's nervous, _he decided, before slipping into blackness.

Artemis panicked as Wally, no Kid Flash; he was Kid Flash right now, not Wally, stumbled and fell into her arms, eyes glazing over as he fainted.

Eyes wide Artemis screamed, "Somebody call an Ambulance!"

"Artemis!" A voice broke through the crowd and she gritted her teeth, she didn't want to see _him _anymore.

Turning she saw Ethan running towards her, "Are you okay?"

"Like you care," she snarled, before turning back towards the unconscious hero in front of her.

"Wh-what happened to him?" Ethan stuttered staring at the red head lying on the ground.

"Maybe if you hadn't run off like a chicken from a fox you'd know," She growled and went back to tending Wally.

Mumbling to herself as played with his glove until one of cupboards opened, empty.

She glared at the empty space before turning to Ethan, "you have any food?"

Ethan shook his head.

"Then you're useless," she really didn't want anything to do with her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"Artemis listen I'm sorry I ran, I was scared I thought you were behind me I—"

"Save it," the blond snapped turning back towards her teammate. If she could get his communicator without taking off his mask then maybe she could contact Flash.

Taking out a small pocket knife she began cutting free the red lightning bolts covering his ears.

"Why couldn't you have a mask like everyone else's on the Team," she mumbled to herself. "Than your ears would be so much easier to reach."

She knew the answer, Wally had explained once, something about it making it easier to hear at 100 mile per hour winds or what not, she didn't care then, she didn't care now.

Forcing free the piece of his costume Artemis grabbed the communicator out of his ear, normally she'd use hers however seeing as hers was probably melting in a pit of lava that wasn't possible. (Long story don't ask)

Pushing the button she talked into it quickly, "Flash hello? Anyone Flash?"

_"This is a private channel who is this and why—" _Flash's voice came over the speaker, but Artemis cut him off.

"Oh save it for Batman," she growled and Flash seemed to register the voice.

"Oh Greenie it's you."

Artemis nearly face palmed and looked at Ethan as he arched an eyebrow, "I'm sorry you must have me confused." She lied smoothly. "I'm just a _civilian."_

"Well in that case _Civilian _what are you doing this better not be a prank call again." Despite the situation Artemis smiled slightly, Flash had a way of making people do that.

She shook her head and said, "no I'm sitting next to Kid Flash on the corner of Main Street, he's unconscious and—"

That was as far as she got before there was a beep and Flash was next to her.

"That was fast," she said dumbly as she tossed him the communicator.

"Fastest Man Alive," Flash said half heartedly before kneeling next to Wally.

"Kid?" He said shaking him softly. "Hey bud you need to wake up."

Nothing just silence, the only movement from Wally was him shivering from the side effects of being a human popsicle.

"You have any food."

Artemis gave him a look that said, do I look like an idiot.

"Right you don't okay then." Flash bit his lip and chewing it nervously for a second picked up his nephew gave Artemis a nod and ran off mumbling something about Batman, and him being able to help.

Leaving Artemis to face Ethan, she turned, but before she could say anything Ethan was talking quickly.

"Listen Artemis I didn't mean to look like a coward," his eyes shot to the floor and he shuffled his feet nervously. "But I know I did, and I can understand if you want to—"He trailed off and Artemis looked at him.

Biting her lip she thought for a moment, if she had been in Ethan's place, untrained and defenseless would she have run? As much as she hated to admit it, the answer was yes.

Artemis sighed, and giving one last look in the direction Flash ran off in pulled Ethan into a tight hug.

Shocked Ethan laughed nervously, "so does this mean we're good or is this a good-bye hug?"

Artemis closed her eyes it sounded so much like something Wally would say.

"We're good," but the words were hollow to her now, empty. She didn't mean them like she once had, but the boy she truly loved didn't love her back, so she hung onto what she had.

"Thanks Beautiful."

Artemis's eyes squeezed tighter as she tried not to cry, as the words again reminded her of a love she couldn't have.

***smiles evilly* I'm so evil, all of you guys were so excited about her breaking up with Ethan, but he's still with her!**

**Although she really doesn't love him as much, she's just scared to say good-bye. **

**She doesn't want to give Wally that kind of material to tease her with, even though he wouldn't, so she stays with Ethan.**

**Besides he's a civilian can you blame him for running? **

**I mean if Cold came at me with a gun I'd sure as heck run!**

***giggles* That rhymed XD**

**Also sorry about the late update, I blame the end of school projects and of course my own procrastination *shrugs* **

**Next chapter is the last one so I lied three shot XD **

**UP NEXT: Frozen Part 3  
>Summary: <strong>The third part of this story XD (I'm so clever)

"You care for her a lot don't you," it wasn't a question and Wally's eyes found sudden interest in the cot he was lying one.

"Ya she's a good teammate I guess," Wally mumbled playing with the sheets that covered him.

Barry arched an eyebrow, "teammate?" He asked and Wally winced.

"Friend?" He tried before seeing the disbelieving eyes of his uncle and hung his head. "I like her Uncle Barry a lot, I care for her a lot. During the training exercise when I thought," Wally choked and silently wondered how this had turned into a heart to heart about his love life. "I thought I had lost her, I had lost her before I got to tell her."

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Arabian Nights103: **Say please XD Anyways there you go an update :D

**RazorsAreNotRoses: **Lol, ya leave Ethan Wally! SAVE ARTY! SPITFIRE EVERYWHERE….oh wait I already ruined that dream sorry XD

**READINGhearts17: ***bows* Why thank you I try :D

**SpitfireChick: ***laughs* I love cliffys XD….well as long as I wrote the cliffy XD

**Archergirlxo: **Sorry, Arty didn't kick Cold's butt (I needed Wally to be a hero, plus she was a civvie at the time) *shrugs* Also she's still with Ethan sorry XD

**Lillianna Rider: **TYPE-O I love to hate them XD Anyways ya Flash doesn't even know yet….he's still taking care of Pied Piper somewhere off screen *shrugs* Also "_That Jerk" _as you called him is still her boyfriend! *evil laugh*

**YoungJustice101: ***hug back* You're welcome! ALSO SALVAGE ROCKED! (even though I already told you this XD) :D Thanks I was worried you'd lost interest when I saw you hadn't been review XD

**Archergirl: **I know I get that a lot XD

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **She didn't leave Ethan and I just know everyone is going to scream at me in the reviews -_- Anyways I'm glad you liked the chapter :D Also I just realized something (and I blame my panic over not being able to find Wally and Arty in season 2 for not realizing sooner) Flash (Barry Allen) was in Happy New Year…..Therefore Wally couldn't have been Flash…..Wow this was a long reply XD

**AdenaWolf: **Lol ya…lots of people want to kill Ethan and now lots of people want to kill me I'm sure XD

**MysticSpeedForce1234: **Lol I know! Wally AND Roy in Salvage! And then Arty showed up and I was in fangirl heaven XD Sadly Ethan didn't get his heartbroken XD (something I'm going to get so much crap for XD)

**Rouge42197: **Lol lots of people have told me this XD

**Turkeyhead987: **Lol it was EXACTLY like that! I remember! I was at your house all I could talk about was Wally! Also sadly no I have not gone to Wal-Mart….BUT I SHALL!

**Cary99: **THANKS!

**Dextra2: **Jib? Lol you mean Job? XD *sigh* I love type-os that aren't mine XD Oh and Thanks!

**Irenerb: **Well it wasn't soon….about a week….soon enough?

**Pottyandweezlbe89: **I HOPE SO! We have to wait until Saturday *pouts* I want more of the Flash family…..I mean we get a bunch of the Arrow and Bat family, but there's no big Flash family moment….well except in Downtime, but that was only for like 5 minutes if THAT XD

**No I leave you on this note I just ruined many hopes and dreams didn't I? I'm going to get so much crap for Artemis not breaking up with Ethan -_-**

**However I hope you review anyways XD**


	15. Frozen: Part 3

**Frozen Part 3  
><strong>**Genre: **Friendship/Romance-ish, Angst-ish, I'm not really sure...*shrugs*  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+, maybe low T  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>SPITFIRE!  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Artemis, Ethan, Batman (short cameos for those 3) Flash  
><strong>NOTE: <strong>Sorry in advance for the long Author's Note at the bottom, and Congrats to those who caught the Justice League Unlimited reference in Part 1 XD

Flash ran swiftly through Gotham as his nephew groaned in his arms.

"Uncle Bar—"

"Flash," Barry corrected automatically as his nephew began to speak.

"Right," the voice was hallowed and weak, from lack of food.

"How you holding up Kid?" Barry asked worriedly as he headed towards one of the Batcave's entrances.

"Hmmm, hungry, cold, ankle hurts, hungry," Wally said slowly, too slowly.

"Walls I need you to stay awake," Barry told him.

"Kid," Wally corrected, smiling slightly.

"Now's not the time—"

"If you can correct me when I'm half out of it, I can correct you when your panicking," Wally managed to say before his smile melted off his face and he started to cough.

Despite himself Flash laughed, but it melted off his face when Wally's stomach growled loudly and the boy curled up slightly from pain.

Wally's body still hadn't recovered from the fight and his body was working on warming him up, and fixing whatever injuries he still had.

The powers that had saved Wally numerous times were now slowly killing him.

Flash saw the Batcave entrance and raced towards it, Wally's eyes blinked wildly as the younger speedster tried to stay awake.

"Stay with me Kid, don't go to sleep," Flash mumbled as the boy twitched in his arms, whimpering as pain erupted in his stomach.

Flash stopped outside the Batcave _door, _and started yelling. "Bats! I know you have some sort of camera out here, now open up!"

Nothing and Flash began to panic, Wally was too weak to make it to Central, Batman was his best option.

"Oh come on Bats! I need help, he needs help! Bats!"

Silence, Flash began to vibrate wildly as worry erupted inside him.

"OPEN NOW THIS IS AN EMERGANCY HE'S DYING!" Flash cried wildly as Wally again whimpered from hunger. "HE NEEDS FOOD!"

The doors opened suddenly and Flash darted in coming face to face with Batman.

"I want answers," he demanded as he took the now limp teen from Flash's arms. "And I want them now."

Kid Flash awoke to the gentle beep of a heart monitor, and with a groan tried to sit up only for strong hands to push him back down.

"Stay done Kid, you took quite a hit back there," the statement was said light heartedly, almost jokingly, but Wally could hear the fear inside the words.

"Uncle Barry? What happen—" Memories flooded into the small speedster's mind as he sat up quickly. "Artemis! Where is she? Is she okay? Did she get hurt? If I hadn't forgotten to pack more food?" Wally's eyes were wild as he stared up at his uncle.

Somewhere in his mind he registered that his uncle had been in a mortal fear when Wally had been out, his cowl was pulled back, blue eyes worried and blond hair sticking up almost as much as Wally's.

"Woah, woah, Kid calm done she's fine."

Wally relaxed as his uncle reassured him that his teammate was fine, before blue eyes meant green once again.

"You care for her a lot don't you," it wasn't a question and Wally's eyes found sudden interest in the cot he was lying one.

"Ya she's a good teammate I guess," Wally mumbled playing with the sheets that covered him.

Barry arched an eyebrow, "teammate?" He asked and Wally winced.

"Friend?" He tried before seeing the disbelieving eyes of his uncle and hung his head. "I like her Uncle Barry a lot, I care for her a lot. During the training exercise when I thought," Wally choked and silently wondered how this had turned into a heart to heart about his love life. "I thought I had lost her, I had lost her before I got to tell her."

He looked up at his uncle, green eyes big with hidden fear and sadness, "I was going crazy, I was going to kill every single alien I meant, I even threaten J'onn, all I could think about was that she was gone, that the one person I truly loved was gone."

Wally choked and fiddled with the IV hooked up to his arm before yanking it out, wincing slightly.

Barry sat there staring at his nephew before pulling him into a hug, unsure of what to say, before finally Wally looked around, trying to register where he was, before his green eyes lit up.

"Dude! I'm in the Batcave! Sweet!" Suddenly he was out of his uncle's arms once again building up barriers of denial as he ran around. "Is Rob here?" He questioned his uncle.

Barry shook his head (the young boy and his mentor had left once Wally had become stable) and chuckled as his nephew looked down, saddened, for a moment before shrugging and continuing to run around.

After they left Wally would head towards Artemis's house, he needed to make sure she was okay, needed to see her with his own eyes, but the second he got to her apartment he froze.

Sitting on her doorstep next to her was Ethan, she was laughing loudly at something he said, before pecking him on the cheek softly.

For a moment he made eye contact with her, before he turned around and ran, tears streaming down his face.

He knew that they were a couple, knew that she loved him, so why did it hurt so bad to see someone else make her smile, something he could never do.

Why did the one person he love, have to love someone else?

**Fun Fact: Greg has said that Batman doesn't know that Rob told Wally his secret ID, nor does Flash XD However for the sake of my stories that is not the case. Rob, Roy, and Wally all know each other's IDs :D**

**Anyways lots of Wally torture in this chapter and Wally heart break *shrugs* Also I would like to let you know that I know exactly how Arty and Ethan are going to break up and it's only a matter of time XD**

**So what did you guys think?**

**UP NEXT: Painted Walls  
>Summary: Two bored sidekicks er heroes alone at the Cave with a couple buckets of paint...ya you do the math (Robin guest stars)<strong>

An awkward silence entered the room, before the two boys smirked and as if by some telepathic communication both jumped up.

"I'll grab the paint!" Wally yelled and using his crutches hobbled off to try and get the paint.

"I've got the brushes," Robin said with a choked laugh, seeing a speedster trying to hurry with crutches was funny.

"Don't laugh!" Wally snapped, from the kitchen counter as he climbed on shakily and grabbed the paint above. Silently wondering why M'gann had put the paint there.

Robin had already managed to find multiple paint brushes and other tools and smiling at Wally he asked, "You ready?"

With a nod Wally headed out towards the Cave Hanger.

Robin grabbed a ladder, and climbed up it quickly, figuring that the walking accident wouldn't be getting on a ladder anytime soon.

"Ready..." Robin let out his signature laugh as he prepared a paintbrush full of black paint.

"Set..." Wally began to dip his brush in red paint.

"Go!" Both screamed and attacked the wall.

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Adoglover5: **(referring to your other review)Ya it was a bad pun XD but I had to do it, Kid Cube is okay I think I used Kid Popsicle, or Kidsicle or something like that XD (Back to chapter 14 review)

Actually it is an episode, Fireworks I believe, Kid uses it to take down Blockboster aka Professor Desmond. Also ya poor Arty….can you scream LOVE TRIANGLE!

**KeyTyper: **Lol well does this count as soon? Also ya a lot of people hate Ethan XD

**Arabian Nights103: **Thanks, that's what I was going for :D Also thanks I was a little worried people wouldn't get why he ran away

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Ya well I expected it XD I wasn't because in my mind if Walls is the Flash Barry has to be dead, and I'm not going to lie I'm really worried about Barry dying….Anyways

My guess he can't exactly be Kid Flash anymore because well he's not a kid XD (That and the writer's just want to make his entrance more dramatic when he rejoins the Team [And hopefully he will rejoin] more dramatic)

**RazorsAreNotRoses: **Lol ya same here, I'd be like "everybody move I don't want to turn into a popsicle!" XD Anyways thanks for the review

**YoungJustice101: **I KNOW! Where's the stupid summary for Bloodlines! Or the clips! I NEED MORE WALLY PEOPLES!

**Rowanfall: **(referring to your other review [Chapter 13]) Ahh right her XD Also glad you liked it I'm always worried with the way I write villains XD

Actually believe it or not I didn't and I don't mean to put Adoglover5 down in fact I love her stories, but I think she got the idea from the same place as me. There's an episode of _Justice League Unlimited _that focuses on Flash (Wally) and he tells Trickster that he'll play darts with him, you know the soft kind XD Again I love Adoglover's work I'm just saying XD

*gasp* WALLY HAS NO FRECKLES! NO I LOVE HIS FRECKLES! XD

(Okay chapter 14 review…wow this is long XD) You're probably the only one who said that XD Also ya same here and thanks that's my goal as a writer to keep the characters in well character XD

Lol and update I shall XD (Also I get out Tuesday too :D)

**Lillianna Rider: **Lol poor Ethan's going to be all bruised by the time all you fans are finished with him

**Cary99: **Thanks I love Flash :D In fact I love the whole Flash family XD

**READINGhearts17: **In all honesty she was _this _close to dumping Ethan, but she's scared to let go….almost like that really old stuffed animal or blanket that you love….but you know Ethan's a person…..ya that sounded weird XD

**MysticSpeedForce1234: **I'm sorry I crushed a lot of hopes XD Lol a lot of people liked the fact that Wally fainted I should do it more often XD

**Archergirlxo: **Yes, yes they were XD SPITFIRE FOREVER!

**Dextra2: **Lol I'm guessing you want him dead XD

**Irenerb: **Yes, yes I am however you seem to like the fact I'm evil XD (don't get it, go back and look at your review if you can't make the connection I'll explain later)

**Anon: **Lol ya lots of people don't like Ethan (that other kid) XD Also I know! I NEED MORE WALLY!

**SpitfireChick: **Lol you'll have to get in line lots of people want to kill him….however I think your way is the most violent

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Quick Poll: Which would you like to see next:  
>(1) Abused: (Won't tie in with other one-shots) Me hitting cannon in the face with a shovel, SPITFIRE, Wally abuse story, Barry is in custody of Wally [Not complete]<br>**(2) Alive: (2 parts) Failsafe Aftermath-ish, involves Wally sleeping outside Arty's door and nightmares, SPITFIRE [Complete]  
><strong>(3) Fear Gas: Title explains almost everything, lots of Flash and Wally father son stuff, mentions of SPITFIRE, Batman cameo XD [Not complete]<br>**(4) Other: Request something else, note that it may never get scrapped (like a lot of these one-shots seriously you should see the file of all my unfinished ones XD)

**NOW REVIEW!**


	16. Painted Walls

**Painted Walls  
><strong>**Genre: **Friendship, Hurt/Comfort-ish, Family-ish, Humor  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>SPITFIRE!  
><strong>uest Stars: <strong>Robin and the rest of The Team  
><strong>NOTE: <strong>None, Really

To say that Robin and Wally were bored was an understatement.

They were practically dying from not being able to do anything. Last mission Wally had broken his ankle, not badly it'd be healed by the time school started up again on Monday, but it was made painfully clear that if Wally were to try to run, or even walk, Flash would personally chain him to the floor.

Robin had received a bullet wound from the last encounter with Sportsmaster and Batman had threatened to ground the boy, both Robin and Dick, if he were to try and go fight anyone.

So that's how they found themselves lying on the couch groaning at the top of their lungs.

Wally was fidgeting wildly from not being able to move since Thursday and the fact that the rest of the team had gone on a mission by themselves didn't help him much. He had already burned a hole in the couch from fear gripping at his chest in fear for a certain archer.

Robin had noticed long ago how anxious his friend was and was beginning to feel sorry for the couch. Not that he was any better; a white bandage was wrapped around his arm from the shoulder down making it impossible for the bird to fly.

"Wally," Robin said staring up at the ceiling. No answer, "Wally." When no answer came he looked over to see Wally vibrating wildly, the couch was now smoking wildly. "Yo! KF!" Robin screamed. "Don't set the couch on fire! It didn't do anything!"

Wally jumped and turned towards his best friend and gave a forced smile, "sorry dude, just worried about Art-I mean the team and I really want to run."

Robin arched an eyebrow, but didn't push the matter it wasn't his business. That and it wasn't like Kid Flash would pull down his mask long enough to talk about his fears.

So Robin just smirked and said, "So KF want to do something totally asterous?"

Kid Flash arched an eyebrow, "and that would be?"

"Paint the Batmobile pink?" The little bird tried to say it as a statement, but it came out as a question.

Wally shook his head, "We've been there and done that." he said with a soft smirk as Robin accomplished his mission of distract Wally. "Besides I'd rather not be forced into hiding for a week again." Wally half joked.

"Oh come on Walls I don't think he really would've killed you."

"Are you kidding me? He threw a Bat-arrange at me! It exploded!"

"And he missed, trust me if he wanted you dead you'd be dead."

"Oh..."

An awkward silence entered the room, before the two boys smirked and as if by some telepathic communication both jumped up.

"I'll grab the paint!" Wally yelled and using his crutches hobbled off to try and get the paint.

"I've got the brushes," Robin said with a choked laugh, seeing a speedster trying to hurry with crutches was funny.

"Don't laugh!" Wally snapped, from the kitchen counter as he climbed on top of it shakily and grabbed the paint above. Silently wondering why M'gann had put the paint there.

Robin had already managed to find multiple paint brushes and other tools and smiling at Wally he asked, "You ready?"

With a nod Wally headed out towards the Cave Hanger.

Robin grabbed a ladder, and climbed up it quickly, figuring that the walking accident wouldn't be getting on a ladder anytime soon.

"Ready..." Robin let out his signature laugh as he prepared a paintbrush full of black paint.

"Set..." Wally began to dip his brush in red paint.

"Go!" Both screamed and attacked the wall.

By the time the team got back the cave wall was brightly colored with Flash, Kid Flash, Robin, and Batman symbols, along with others.

Artemis found one that she had very mixed feelings about. It was a picture of a heart with an A and W in it, obviously written by Robin, over it was a bunch of red paint, obviously from Wally trying to blur it out.

There were several games of tic-tac-toe and some hang men games. (Most of Robin's words came from his own personal dictionary. Including whelmed, traught, and asterous.)

There were a couple Aquaman pictures and a crude drawing of Mars. (Okay so it was just a labeled red circle, but good enough in Wally's book)

A Superman symbol had been crossed out and labeled as the Superjerk of the Century; this had gotten even Superboy to smile slightly.

What made it the best though was the giant Welcome Back in the middle, a giant YJ in the background.

It was true that the two heroes spent a week cleaning up their paint mess, but in their minds it had been worth it.

To Kid Flash, it had simply been something to do, to have fun.

To Robin, it had been a way to distract his best friend from the hidden fear he was feeling.

To everyone, it had been a surprise and a good laugh.

That is until Batman found a pink Batmobile sitting in the Batcave's garage, the second the two boys heard the sound of his name they shared a panicked look and Robin jumped onto Wally's back and abandoning all safety both took off running.

However that didn't stop from them from laughing.

**So here's my lame attempt at humor….ya not my strongest genre *shrugs***

**Anyways hopefully you enjoyed this, actually **

**Quick Trivia: This story was the third story I wrote for this group of stories, but I've waited til now to post it XD So if something doesn't fit in I'm sorry that would be because I wrote it as one of the first fics XD**

**Also let's do a vote count:**

**Abused: **7**  
>Alive: <strong>3**  
>Fear Gas: <strong>4

**So we have Abused first, than Fear Gas, than Alive, *shrugs* works for me :D I'll post the stories in that order :D**

**So...**

**UP NEXT: Abused (Fact: There was a scarey moment when I thought I had deleted this XD)  
>Summary: It all started when Artemis threw a cup at his head and didn't see the fear that entered his eyes as she so<strong>

"M'gann almost died!" Artemis screamed, an angry Superboy glaring at Wally from behind her, but said nothing, figuring that the blond would be enough.

"I-I-I," Wally stuttered, for once in his life he had no answer. It was true, all of it was true. "I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to of course not, but you never use that stupid head of yours! You stupid worthless idiot! Without those powers of yours you'd be nothing!" Artemis screamed throwing a glass at the teenager as he yelped and ducked under it, green eyes full of a new kind of pain and fear.

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**RazorsAreNotRoses: **Lol, thanks! Also hoped this was awesome XD

**AdenaWolf: **Okay number 1 :D

**Argent98: **Okay you've voted for Alive :D Also THANKS!

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Thanks! That's my goal! Anyways in the comics Barry doesn't actually die (I looked it up on wiki) he runs into the Speed Force or something like that *shrugs* but there's no Speed Force on Earth-16 (but there is in my fics) so you never know….However right now! BARRY'S ALIVE! Let us hope it stays that way XD

**Archergirlxo: **Exactly! That's what I thought!

**Arabian Nights103: **Hmmmm good question….I have no answer for that one XD

**Lillianna Rider: **Alrighty 1 and 3 got it :D Anyways go beat up Ethan all you want XD

**Lolmak: **Lol thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Rowanfall: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked this so much :D :D ALSO I KNOW! I WANT HIS FRECKLES BACK! Why Greg? Why? His freckles made him so cute ^-^

**READINGhearts17: **Lol XD Glad you liked the chapter! Also okay adding you to the count

**SpitfireChick: **Lol *sigh* yes Ethan is currently a dream crusher XD Also yes you will see all three sooner or later :D

**Anon: **Okay :D Also speedsters on crutches in this chapter, hope it entertained you :D

**Cary99: **Thanks!

**Dextra2: **o.O okay than…abused it is….

**Rogue42197: **(hey I feel stupid what does OTP stand for something do with pairings I'm sure, but other than that….) Anyways going off that, fic idea! Barry and Ollie trying to get Artemis and Wally together :D :D Thanks!

**Irenerb: **Thanks! Also okay #1

**Baou21: **Thanks! I'm glad you like the Barry/Wally _father/son_ stuff, because you'll see a lot of it :D

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Abused

**Abused  
><strong>**Genre: **Friendship, Hurt/Comfort-ish, Family-ish, Angst,  
><strong>Rating: <strong>High K+, Low T  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>SPITFIRE!  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Robin, Artemis, and the rest of The Team  
><strong>NOTE: <strong>This doesn't tie in with my other one shots I just wanted to beat up cannon with a frying pan XD

"You almost got us all killed you idiot!" Artemis screamed as she tried to hit Wally, only to hit thin air as he raced away.

"Hey, were all in one piece aren't we, no harm done," Wally said nervously.

"M'gann almost died!" Artemis screamed, an angry Superboy glaring at Wally from behind her, but said nothing, figuring that the blond would be enough.

"I-I-I," Wally stuttered, for once in his life he had no answer. It was true, all of it was true. "I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to of course not, but you never use that stupid head of yours! You stupid worthless idiot! Without those powers of yours you'd be nothing!" Artemis screamed throwing a glass at the teenager as he yelped and ducked under it, green eyes full of a new kind of pain and fear.

"Artemis maybe—" M'gann tried to talk to her friend, but Artemis shrugged off the green alien and threw another glass, never intending on actually hitting the speedster, but wanting some way to get her anger out.

Again Wally gasped and covering his head crumbled to his knees.

"Artemis leave him alone!" Robin screamed, realizing just how much fear the speedster must be feeling.

"Why? He almost got us all killed!" Artemis screamed, ready to throw another cup.

"I'm sorry okay! I messed up! I get it!" Wally screamed from his spot on the ground. "Just stop! Please! Stop!"

Artemis growled, not hearing the fear and panic in the red head's voice, and threw the cup in her hand.

Wally screamed as it shattered above his head, green eyes wide like a cornered rabbit's, as flashbacks raced through his mind.

A drunken man, a beer bottle, shattered glass everywhere, pain, blood, oh so much blood.

"Stop," Wally sobbed. "Stop, don't hurt me, stop." Wally was shaking so hard now the carpet underneath him had begun to smoke slightly from the friction he was causing.

Artemis stood there for a moment eying her teammate as she tried to decide whether or not he was acting.

"Wally are you…." She trailed off as she tried to figure out what was wrong with her teammate.

To her surprise Wally shied away from her, head buried in his knees. "Don't hurt me." He whimpered. "Don't hurt me."

"W-Wally I," Artemis stuttered unsure of how to answer, she looked up as a gloved hand touched her shoulder and saw Robin glaring down at her. "Wh-What did I—?"

"You should go hit the showers, I've got this," Robin cut her off, and Artemis nodded numbly, walking off in a daze, the other slowly following.

Sliding down the wall, carefully avoiding the glass, Robin sat next to his sobbing friend.

"Hey Walls, you okay?" Robin asked.

Wally said nothing he just sat there and sobbed.

"Right of course not," Robin mumbled. "Hey man we need to move there's too much glass we're going to end up getting cut."

Wally's looked up at him eyes blood shot, "I've already been cut Robin." Wally hissed through his sobs. "I've already been hurt. I've already been _beaten._ What's a few more? No one's going to care."

Robin sat there shocked for a moment before grabbing his friend by the shoulders. "Listen Wally, I know that _he _hurt you, and I know that she hurt you, but she didn't mean to."

"She threw glass cups at me! I think that she meant to hurt me!" He screamed. "And that's not even the worse part! You want to know the worse part?"

When Robin didn't answer Wally continued wildly.

"She's right! Everything she said about me is true!"

"Wally…." Robin said softly, but the teenager continued.

"Without my powers I'm nothing! I'm worthless, nobody would like me, nobody would want me," Wally sobbed as he buried his face in his hands. "I have no friends outside this Team Robin, well and maybe Trickster, but he doesn't count. Without my powers I'd still be with _him, _I'd be a nobody. She's right, about everything, I'm useless, I'm pathetic, I can't do anything ri—"

"SHUT UP!" Robin screamed causing the red head to jump and look up at him. "That's a lie and you know it!"

Wally stared up at him with tired, sad eyes, "she doesn't think that. She thinks I'm just as worthless as he did."

"Wally, that's not true, trust me," Robin said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Wally winced for a moment, his whole body tensing under the touch, before he relaxed.

"Alright, but only because you're you," Wally sighed, before wiping stray tears away with his hand and shaking his head, clearing unwanted memories away. "What am I going to tell them?"

"The truth," Robin offered knowing that it wouldn't happen.

Wally glared at his friend, "no way. No one needs to know about _him."_

Robin sighed and rubbed his forehead, "alright how about we tell them you had a bad run in with a villain a couple days ago. The glasses just brought back unwanted memories. Good enough?"

"Sounds fine to me," Wally said, shaking his head once again, before standing up, his trade mark smile reappearing as he once again hid behind it. "And Rob thanks."

Robin nodded and watched his friend race off.

He sighed and looked up at the doorway just in time to see a flash of blond hair disappear around the corner. He almost called out to her, to explain to her what exactly had happened to Wally that she couldn't tell anyone else what she had heard, before he stopped.

She would understand, as unlikely as it seemed, she was the one person who could relate to Wally. The only one who truly understood how he felt and why. She wouldn't tell.

Robin stood there for a moment, eying the shattered glass around him before walking out of the room. Everything was going to be okay.

**So what did you think? I really wasn't sure how to end this, but I hoped you liked the ending :D**

**This story had actually been scrapped up until a few days ago when announced it XD It's been rotting on my computer forever so if it's bad I'm sorry XD**

**Anyways I really don't have a whole lot to say today other than I hate the hiatus -_- **

**UP NEXT: **Fear Gas  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Wally wasn't supposed to be in the fight, but he was, and now he was screaming on the ground in panicked pain (This story alludes to my other story _Fears, _mainly because I couldn't think of a new idea so I worked with pieces I already had. Anyways it's a Fear Gas story too, with Rob and Wally if you want to go look)

Wally screamed twitching on the ground. "UNCLE BARRY!" He screamed wildly as Flash stood above him trying to get his nephew to calm down.

_Wally watched in horror as his uncle fell to the ground a bullet wound in his chest, pain sketched forever onto his face._

"Shhh, Wally I'm right here, I'm right—"

"ROB!" Wally screamed again as he began to vibrate from panic.

_His best friend was next, a knife creating an opening in his chest, the silver metal materialization from his stomach, stained crimson with blood._

**EVIEW REPLIES**

**The Official Girl Wonder: **Lol so would I XD

**Xxellabearxx: **Thank you!

**AdenaWolf: **Lol wow glad I could make you laugh XD

**Sekushi na sakura subarashi: **(sorry if I got your name wrong) Same here! Nothing would be funnier XD

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Lol ya I almost didn't put that, but then I just had to, because hey what's better than a pink Batmobile. Anyways I think Greg explained once, something about the Speed Force just being confusing or something like that *shrugs* Don't know (it could also just be a rumor and there is a Speed Force) ALSO YES BARRY STAY ALIVE!

**Lillianna Rider: **Hey Artemis is cool! She's just has a weird love life XD

**Cary99: **Thanks!

**MysticSpeedForce1234: ***shrugs* Don't know (what almost got M'gann killed), something that KF did XD Also ya I love Robin and Wally brother fics too. Same with Roy, but for some odd reason I don't write a whole lot of Roy fics *shrugs*

**SpitfireChick: **I KNOW! THE EPISODE WAS EPIC! My friend watched it with me (I told her Arty dies) and she sat there open mouthed until Artemis came on screen again after she _died _XD

**Dextra2: **Lol because there's no other Batmobile to paint XD

**Irenerb: **I WILL!

**Hockeygirl28: **Lol, believe it or not humor is actually really hard for me to write.

**Pottyandweezlbe89: **Nah, lots of people like stories like that XD

**READINGhearts17: **Thanks! I'm glad you thought I was funny, because I honestly don't think I am XD

**RazorsAreNotRoses: **Thanks! You'll see a lot of me hinting at Wally's _mask _from the first two chapters, that's why the first two chapters are what they are.

**Hey people really random thing really, fast XD I got bored so I decided to write a poem for Season 1's Team, tell me what you think (and if I forgot somebody) **

**I {Insert name} pledge**

**To Remember Robin whenever the circus comes to town**

**To Remember Wally whenever I see somebody who can't slow down**

**I pledge**

**To Remember Superboy when a see a fight break out**

**To Remember M'gann when someone doesn't like to shout**

**I pledge**

**To Remember Kaldur when I see the sea**

**To Remember Roy when someone says someone's untrustworthy**

**I pledge **

**To Remember Artemis when I see a girl who can fight on her own**

**To Remember Zatanna whenever I go to see a magic show**

**I pledge **

**To Remember Rocket whenever I see purple lights**

**I pledge **

**To Remember Young Justice's first Team and all the good times**

**(Feel free to use it, that's why I wrote it, that and I was bored XD)**

**Anyways REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. Fear Gas

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO _**Adoglover5 **_**SHE IS AMAZING! She not only went back and reviewed every chapter she missed for this story, but also FOR TWO OTHERS! THANKS! (Also she's the 200th reviewer XD)****

**Fear Gas  
><strong>**Genre: **Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst (maybe Friendship) **-I really like these four genres XD**  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>SPITFIRE!  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Bruce Wayne/Batman, Barry Allen/Flash  
><strong>NOTE: <strong>Alludes in with my story _Fears, _just FYI (but don't worry you'll still get the story even if you haven't read Fears)

Wally screamed twitching on the ground. "UNCLE BARRY!" He screamed wildly as Flash stood above him trying to get his nephew to calm down.

_Wally watched in horror as his uncle fell to the ground a bullet wound in his chest, pain sketched forever onto his face._

"Shhh, Wally I'm right here, I'm right—"

"ROB!" Wally screamed again as he began to vibrate from panic.

_His best friend was next, a knife creating an opening in his chest, the silver metal materialization from his stomach, stained crimson with blood._

His green eyes were open, but they were glazed over and hazy, empty of all emotions, but fear. The once bright and happy green emeralds were gone.

"Bats do something!" Flash screamed over at the younger hero behind him**.***

"A little busy," Batman growled as he threw a guy off his back and punched another into a wall. "Besides," another guy was thrown into the wall. "His metabolism should burn off the effects in a couple minutes."

"MOM, DAD!" Wally screamed out again. "AUNT IRIS!"

_The last of his family died out suddenly as they sunk to the bottom of a tank full of water, struggling violently until they struggled no more and just floated there lifelessly._

"A couple minutes? Do you know how long that is to someone with superspeed?" Barry screamed.

"Around three hours and forty four minutes depending on their speed average," Batman said seriously without looking and for a moment Flash stood there shocked before shaking his head.

"I'm not even going to ask," Barry mumbled before turning back to his nephew.

"ARTEMIS!" The scream was different this time, almost more frantic as if the one thing in life that mattered had just been ripped away from the young speedster.

_A flash of light and she was gone, disintegrating in a beam of white and yellow, surprise written on her face._

"Anybody?" The sob came out soft and grief filled. "Please, don't leave me."

"Flash behind you!" Barry turned and with wide eyes ducked under a scythe

"Is Baby Flash having problems?" Scarecrow taunted, eyes narrow under his mask, swinging his weapon back and forth.

Flash gritted his teeth and dodged the silver weapon, trying to keep the crazed man away from his thrashing nephew.

"Shut up," he growled.

"Oooh, did I strike a nerve? Let me strike another."

"I never got to tell her," Wally sobbed on the floor. "I never got to tell her."

_She was gone, she was gone and he'd never told her, she'd left him thinking he hated her._

"Kid," Barry gasped turning before he screamed as Scarecrow took advantage of his lack of focus and the scythe dug into his leg.

With a scream Flash crumbled to the floor clutching his leg, he could already feel the wound healing, but it was going to slow, he wouldn't be able to move away in time.

"Now, it's time to see what you fear Flash," Scarecrow laughed as he pulled out a gas pellet, before he gasped suddenly as Batman's arms yanked off his mask.

"No Doctor, I believe it's your turn," Batman growled, his eyes narrow.

With a shove he sent the blond man to the floor, the pellet breaking upon impact.

Scarecrow screamed loudly waving his hands in front of his face at invisible enemies.

"Get them away!" He screamed loudly. "Get _him_ away!"

Flash glared at the man, before limping towards his nephew who was still sobbing.

"Shhh, Walls, shhh I'm right here," Barry again tried to comfort his nephew.

The second Barry made contact with his nephew Wally began screaming even more pushing him away.

"No stop! Don't hurt me!"

_The Joker grabbed onto his arm violently pulling him up to eye level his eyes gleaming with madness._

Flash winced, but instantly let go. "Bats what can we—?"

"Wait," Batman cut off the Scarlet Speedster his voice dead serious.

"Wait? How can you say wait?" Barry screamed. "You have an antidote why don't you use it?"

"His body is working to fight off the gas, right now if I applied it the needle would shatter on impact from his vibrates," Batman said calmly.

Flash growled staring at the still screaming blond on the ground, "so what about him, does he get the oh so precious cure instead?"

Batman glared at him, "no, he can suffer for a while."

Despite himself Flash smiled a little, before turning back to Wally who was now curled up in a ball and sobbing.

"She's gone, they're gone, she's gone," he whimpered.

_So many dead and lifeless faces rushed into his vision as the Joker threw him to the ground laughing crazily._

Barry didn't need to know who _she _was, he had long ago figured out who Wally's crush was, and despite what everyone thought it wasn't the green martain.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do?" Flash asked begging for the answer to be yes, but all the Dark Knight did was shake his head.

Flash looked down at the yellow and red blur in front of him, "Why did he follow me?" He asked himself. "Why didn't he stay put like I told him to?"

"Because he's your partner," Batman answered for him, putting a hand on the worried speedster's shoulder. "He wanted to help."

"But it's _my _city I'm supposed to protect it and everyone inside it including him," Barry said softly looking at his hands.

"It's his city to protect too Barry, you decided that when you too him on as your protégé," Batman reminded him.

"Ya, but he should've known better! I mean the last time he ran into Scarecrow….." Barry trailed off, not wanting to think about it. "I mean I get it, this time it was different Scarecrow was in Central not Gotham, he felt like he had to help, but he didn't. This is all my fault, if I had made sure he was with Iris, or at the Cave before I left..."

Batman looked down before turning and glaring at the still screaming blond man on the ground, "You shouldn't blame yourself there wasn't time."

Flash gave him a doubtful look, "I'm the fastest man alive, I'm sure I could've managed something."

"Flash," Batman growled. "This is _not _your fault, if anything it's my fault. He's _my _villain, he's _my _responsibility."

"Whatever," Flash said before turning back to Wally.

"Go away," the youngest speedster began mumble. "Go away, leave me alone." Before the mumbles turned into sudden screams. "No! No! STOP! STOP! DON'T HURT THEM!"

_The flash of Joker's smile, the madness in his eyes and his blood splattered clothes made it obvious that he wanted to kill. With a flash of silver a knife slit through the rest of his friends, each one dropping to the ground, like ragdolls._

_ Suddenly the Scarecrow replaced the Joker appeared a tiny mask in his hands, pushing it towards Wally's mouth._

"No! No! No!" Wally kept screaming.

_He wasn't going to go through the pain again; he wasn't going to let this mad man laugh as he suffered._

"Batman!" Flash screamed. "Give me the cure!"

"Flash at this rate it might not even take affect—"

"Just give me the stupid cure!" Flash screamed and Batman handed it to him quickly, without thinking Flash vibrated quickly to match Wally's speed before jabbing the needle into his nephew's arm.

_The mask was brought down over his face when suddenly—_

Wally sat up gasping, his eyes still wild from the affects of the gas, but before he could say or do anything he found strong and familiar arms hugging him.

"Uncle Barry?" He croaked, scared he was wrong, that this was just another nightmare.

"Shhhh its okay Walls I'm right here," Barry said softly.

"You were dead, _she _was dead, everyone was dead," Wally sobbed clutching to his uncle as if he were 5 instead of 16.

"Shhhh I'm right here, see I'm not dead, Hot Shot** I'm right here," Barry continued to try and calm down his weeping nephew.

Before long Wally had calmed down, but he still clung to his uncle's hand, afraid that if he let go everything that he had just seen would become real. That he would be pushed into his nightmare once again.

"So what do we do with _him," _Wally asked the disgust clear in his voice as he glared at the ex-doctor that had caused him so much pain.

"I'll take him back to Gotham, lock him up," Batman said.

Wally scrunched up his nose, "you know what, I've decided that you can keep your crazy villains, I don't care how much mine treat me like a kid it's better than people like _him."_

Despite himself Batman smirked slightly before grabbing a whimpering Scarecrow and dragging him towards the Batplane hovering outside.

"Say hi to Robin for me!" Wally said waving as the plane took off, before turning to his uncle. "I really hate that stuff," he said quietly as Barry pulled him into a hug.

"I do too, trust me."

Neither speedster was sure how long they stood there; it could've been hours or mere seconds, before Wally broke the silence.

"So ice cream is on you right?"

"Huh?" Barry asked surprised. "When did I?"

"I've just been through a terrible and horrible ideal I think I at least deserved some ice cream," Wally stated.

Barry laughed and ruffled his nephew's hair, "sure, come on let's go." Running off.

With that Wally laughed and took off after his uncle, leaving behind his nightmares, and hiding them with the mask he worked so hard to build.

*** - Barry is in fact younger than Bats O.o Who saw that coming?  
>** - - So John called Wally this a lot in Justice LeagueJustice League Unlimited, I just decided that Barry was going to call him it instead**

**So this alludes to my story _Fears _a lot, because it was easier to set it up on something I knew and already wrote. Lots of Wally angst/torture and Robin's in there as his best friend of course :D If you liked this story I suggest you go read that one too**

**Anyways like it? Hate it? Tell me :D :D**

**UP NEXT: **Alive (Part 1 of 2)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Failsafe Aftermath (This was one of my very first fics for this story so if it doesn't line up well I'm sorry XD)

She was alive; he reminded himself as he sat down outside her door and listened to the archer on the other side move around in her sleep.

It was stalker-ish he knew that, he also knew that if she ever saw him he would probably get shot by an arrow, but he didn't care.

He needed to know that she was alive

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Amelie Nockturne: ***shrugs* Everyone's entitled to their opinion. Thanks for the REVIEW!

**Adoglover5: **Okay first off I would like to thank you a million times over! I can't believe you went back and reviewed every chapter you missed, in not only this story, but two others! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Anyways continuing :D I figured M'gann almost died because of something Wally did, Artemis is more than a little ticked XD Anyways I may do more Wally abuse *shrugs* who knows (Also CONGRATS you were also the 200th reviewer)

**Hoples: **THANKS!

**The Official Girl Wonder: **:D Thanks!

**Jazbez: **:D Thanks I'm glad you liked it

**XxNeonShadowsxX: **Thanks! The poem was fun to write :D Anyways I'm glad you liked it, also yes over protective fangirl it's in us all XD Anyways I'm glad you liked this chapter so much :D :D

**JadeBrycin2116: **Thanks I'm glad you liked it

**MysticSpeedForce1234: **Thanks! Glad you liked it, also thanks the poem was fun :D

**Decdragon: ***hands you tissue* Here you go :D Anyways thanks!

**Dextra2: **Hopefully you liked it :D

**Lillianna Rider: **Oh okay sorry XD THANKS!

**SpitfireChick: **Thanks!

**Xxellabearxx: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it :D

**Arabian Nights103: **Ya Robin is an awesome friend :D Anyways I may do an aftermath chapter, who knows *shrugs* *reads rest of comment and bursts out laughing* OH MY GOSH! I literally started laughing out loud! XD

**Cary99: **Thanks! I did too :D

**READINGhearts17: **Thanks I'm glad you liked it and hopefully you liked this one too :D Also ya the pledge was fun :D

**Gingersnap630: **Thanks!

**Irenerb: **Thanks!

**PLEASE REVIEW! ALSO THERE'S A POLL ON MY ACCOUNT I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GO AND LOOK AT IT! (it will help me with this story so if you want more stories like your FAVORITES, than go select an answer!...Why are you still here? REVIEW AND THEN GO ANSWER MY POLL XD)**


	19. Alive: Part 1

**Alive (Part 1)  
><strong>**Genre: **Angst  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>airings: <strong>SPITFIRE!  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>None  
><strong>NOTE: <strong>Written before Ethan exsited/one of my first One-Shots so I'm sorry if stuff doesn't line up perfectly

She was alive; he reminded himself as he sat down outside her door and listened to the archer on the other side move around in her sleep.

It was stalker-ish he knew that, he also knew that if she ever saw him he would probably get shot by an arrow, but he didn't care.

He needed to know that she was alive.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw nothing, but skeletons, surprised faces, and yellow streaks of deadly light.

When he awoke he would feel nothing, but fear and grief.

So that's why every night he would race through the streets of Keystone and Central to Happy Harbor, to Mount Justice.

He would sit outside her door and listen to her sleep, reassure himself that she was alive and well, before going home or sleeping in his room at the Mountain.

This time was different though, he didn't want to leave, he was too scared to. The streets outside were white with snow and he worried that alien space ships would come with the blizzards that roared outside. Just like they had in the arctic.

So he just curled up outside her door and fell asleep, restlessly tossing and turning as he lived through his nightmares and fake memories.

**Incredibly short I know, but it was one of the first One-Shots I wrote and I was still trying to get a feel for how long/short a One-Shot should be XD**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this anyways :D Now I'm off to update _Fears _XD**

**UP NEXT: **Alive (Part 2)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Part 2 of this story XD

She'd expected the little ninja to be off hiding in the shadows prepared to prank her with some help from a certain speedster.

She'd expected said speedster to be late as usual, to tease her as usual.

She hadn't expected to find the red head curled up outside her door, thrashing in his sleep. Sometimes letting soft gasps and sobs past his lips.

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Arabian Nights103: **Thanks :D Oh my gosh! Bats in a sombrero now that I would love to see! XD

**Adoglover5: **Still thanks :D I'm also glad you liked this chapter (it'd be kinda awkward if I dedicated a chapter to you and then you hated it XD) Anyways I PM'd you, just thought I'd tell you

**READINGhearts17: **I know he just acts younger, in a sense Bruce grew up too fast and Barry….well I don't think Barry ever truly grew up XD Anyways ya I liked Wally's villains, they're fun :D

**Xxellabearxx: **And again thank you!

**MysticSpeedForce1234: **:D Thanks and thanks :D Glad you like both

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Yay! Someone caught it! :D :D I'm so glad somebody realized that _him _was Batman :D Anyways yep only Wally!

**Cary99: **THANKS!

**Dextra2: **Thanks!

**Pottyandweezlbe89: **Thanks and Thanks, I always figured Barry was the kinda guy who gave nicknames to people :D

**Irenerb: **Thanks!

**Lillianna Rider: **Thanks!

**Whelmedarrow: **(so sorry if I spelled your name wrong) Thanks!

**SpitfireChick: **Thanks! And I do too, Failsafe was a Spitfire fan's dream come true XD

**Please Review!**


	20. Alive: Part 2

**Alive (Part 2)  
><strong>**Genre: **Angst-y, Some Humor-ish stuff, Hurt/Comfort-yish not really sure XD  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>airings: <strong>SPITFIRE!  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Artemis  
><strong>NOTE: <strong>Written before Ethan exsited/one of my first One-Shots so I'm sorry if stuff doesn't line up perfectly

When Artemis woke up the next morning she had expected a couple of things. M'gann's peppy voice and the smell of smoke as she burned her latest Charcoal Cookies, as Robin had labeled them.

She'd expected to see Superboy watching static and Kaldur trying to change the channel.

She'd expected the little ninja to be off hiding in the shadows prepared to prank her with some help from a certain speedster.

She'd expected said speedster to be late as usual, to tease her as usual.

She hadn't expected to find the red head curled up outside her door, thrashing in his sleep. Sometimes letting soft gasps and sobs past his lips.

Her first thought was fear gas they had run into it a while back, but they hadn't faced the Scarecrow since the incident and had steered clear of the gas. So what was going on?

She watched as the boy began to vibrate violently in his sleep.

"Wally?" she said slowly and reached out to touch him, but stopped when she saw the ground smoking under him. She didn't want to end up like the poor floor.

"Artemis!" she jumped high enough to make Superboy jealous as her name escaped the youngest speedster's lips and he jolted forward violently. Jumping to his feet and turning towards her door, completely over looking her.

She watched as his eyes widened and he looked around crazily for a few seconds before he saw her and his whole body relaxed, but his eyes didn't.

His emerald orbs held a strange mixture of fear, relief, and dread. He looked as if he was trying not to hug her.

Getting over her initial shock Artemis pounced on the boy, "What are you? Some sort of creeper?"

She didn't noticed how the Wally winced and backed up a few steps. Looking like a strange mixture of a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar and a kicked puppy.

"Sleeping outside my door! Wally you have a bed! Heck you have a house!" Artemis was beyond angry, the whole idea that Wally had been there for who knows how long was not something she wanted to think about.

Wally looked her for a moment his green eyes still holding his mixed emotions.

_She's alive,_ he reminded himself. _She's alive and talking-well yelling- at you everything's okay._

And yet he couldn't get the images out of his head. The flashes of golden light, her surprised and pained gasp, and the silence that followed after words. The pained silence that lasted only seconds for most, but hours for him.

Looking down at his shoes he resisted the urge to hug the archer, to make sure she was really okay, as she chewed him out.

"I can't believe you slept outside my door! Wally! Wally? Are even listening?"

Somewhere he registered that she had asked him a question, but he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"Wally? Wally? Baywatch!"

Jumping he vibrated with fear as he tried to find the archer's voice, before he settled back down.

_Breath_, he thought to himself. _Calm down, she's right in front of you. Nothing's going to happen._

"Uh huh um what were you saying Blondie?" he asked her plastering a painfully fake smile on his face.

"Gah! You can't even listen for five second can you?" she screamed at him.

He wanted to tell her that he was sorry, but instead the words, "well maybe if your voice didn't sound like a mixture of an old teacher, fingernails on a chalk board and a dying cat I'd pay attention!" found their way past his lips.

He watched as Artemis threw her hands up in the air, "You know what Baywatch! Just forget it!"

He watched her start to leave and his eyes widened slightly, he wanted nothing more than to stop her, but he couldn't.

So for now he settled at studying his shoes and convincing himself that she was alive, before he'd walk after her.

Pulling on the mask of Kid Flash and entering denial, but that was okay because she was alive.

That was all that mattered, she was alive and still his spitfire.

**My friend and I looked it up :D**

**Alrighty so I'm back, went on vacation :D and here's an update :D Enjoy!**

**Hey everyone I would love it f you went and looked at my DeviantART account :D It would make my day. The username's the same GhostDog401**

**UP NEXT: **Lion King  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The Team watches Lion King

Wally sighed and looked over at his friend, "Robin do you—"

"Nope busy," Robin said simply.

"Busy doing what hacking into the CIA again?" Wally asked sarcastically.

""Of course not Batman would kill me for do something that easy. I'm hacking into the Watchtower."

"Dude I'll plan your funeral," Wally told his best friend. "But really you guys, can't we do something like I don't know what a movie or something."

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**The Official Girl Wonder: **Lol yes, complicated teenagers they are XD

**Adoglover5: **Ya I did too….and as much as I hate to admit it I was really hoping for some more Wally angst like Failsafe, but you know no Arty death XD

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Huh….I've never seen that episode and I still made that connection :D That makes me happy :D

**Cary99: **Thank!

**Dextra2: **Same here :D

**Xxellabearxx: **Thank you!

**MysticSpeedForce1234: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it :D

**Kayla: **'Ello! :D I want to hug him too…And I WROTE THIS! XD (Also the dead one, I like it XD)

**LilliannaRider: **Thank you!

**READINGhearts17: **Lol YAY!

**Irenerb: **Thanks :D

**XxNeonShadowsxX: **I know Failsafe is one of the saddest episodes by far! Also glad you liked it :D

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Lion King

**Lion King  
><strong>**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+ maybe low T  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Robin and Kid Flash _FRIENDSHIP!_ Some Spitfire if you turn your head close one eye and then close the other  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Whole Team, but mainly Robin  
><strong>NOTE:<strong> None

Wally groaned as he sank deeper into the couch, "I'm so bored isn't there anything to do around here?" He asked no one particular.

No one gave him an answer, sighing he looked up at the other Team members.

Robin was on his computer, probably hacking into the Pentagon or something again.

Artemis was sharpening arrows, half of which were probably going to be wasted firing at him after he insulted her. Every once and a while her phone would go off and she'd smile as she texted somebody, probably Ethan, making Wally's teeth clench with jealousy.

Kaldur was reading a book, Wally tried to read the title, but it must've been Atlantean, because all he saw were weird symbols.

M'gann and Superboy had gone to _work _on Conner's bike, Wolf and Sphere had gone with them.

"Seriously?" He asked. "No one else here is bored?"

"It's not my fault you didn't bring something to do Baywatch," Artemis snorted.

"Artemis has a point my friend," Kaldur pointed out as he went back to his book.

Wally sighed and looked over at his friend, "Robin do you—"

"Nope busy," Robin said simply.

"Busy doing what hacking into the CIA again?" Wally asked sarcastically.

""Of course not Batman would kill me for do something that easy. I'm hacking into the Watchtower."

"Dude I'll plan your funeral," Wally told his best friend. "But really you guys, can't we do something like I don't know what a movie or something."

"Oh I just got a movie from the library we could watch! It looked good, it had animals on it!" Everyone jumped as M'gann's bubbly voice filled the room, surprised at the sudden appearance of the green girl, and Superboy who followed after her Wolf and Sphere at his heels.

"Finally somebody who will save me from boredom!" Wally cried, jumping up and hugging M'gann before rushing off to make popcorn.

For a moment M'gann just floated there in shock, as Superboy glared at Wally, before floating down to the ground. "The movie should already be in the DVD player. I was going to watch it earlier, but Conner already was watching TV."

She explained kneeling down to turn on the DVD player and TV.

Wally returned with the popcorn, handing it out to everyone, as the movie began to play, the _Circle of Life, _playing loudly into the room, before sitting down on the couch.

M'gann and Superboy followed, sitting down, Conner's arm around M'gann, as Sphere left the room and Wolf put his head on Conner's lap, licking the boy's hand softly until Superboy began to pet him.

For a moment everyone just continued to do what they were doing, listening to the movie in the background, before slowly arrows were placed back in the quiver and Artemis leaned against the couch looking up at the screen.

Robin's holocomputer flickered and blinked out as the boy leaned towards the TV, watching the small lion dodge the laughing hyenas that darted after him.

Kaldur's book was set down, as the small lion began "roaring" at the hyena's in desperation. Trying to save himself and his young friend, before his father finally appeared, roaring loudly.

"We're pals right dad?" Everyone watched as Simba bounced around on his dad, before asking the question. "And you'll always be there right?"

Mufassa seemed to age a little, trying to decide how to answer his son, before showing him the stars and telling him that they were the kings of old that he would _always _be watching over him.

Wally sat on the edge of his seat eyes widening as Scar led Simba down to the small gorge as he remembered a very important part of this movie.

As Mufassa dived into the stampede to save his son, Wally stood up quickly.

"Hey maybe we should watch something else," he said quickly, eyes darting towards Dick.

"Why Baywatch you scared?" Artemis snorted, leaning back against the coach.

"No," Wally sneered. "I just think that this is a kids' movie, we should watch something more exciting."

"Scar help me," Mufassa groaned, as his claws scraped helplessly against the stone.

_No, no, no, _Wally thought quickly in desperation.

Everyone except Wally watched as Scar threw Mufassa over the edge, as Simba screamed, but Wally was watching Robin.

Robin's eyes were wide behind his mask, his face pale, his body was shaking visibly, as his hands clutched the arms of the chair he was sitting on.

M'gann's eyes were wide and teary as she hid her face in Conner's shirt, as Wolf whined nervously unsure of what was going on.

Artemis sat there, she'd seen the movie before she was used to it, but it didn't stop her from hating the villain of the movie.

Kaldur just sat there in shock, no one noticed that Robin was crying, no one, but Wally.

"Hey uh…Rob will you help me with something real fast?" Wally asked nervously determined to get his friend away without revealing things that shouldn't be revealed.

Robin just sat there frozen in horror, the whites of his mask huge round ovals, before he stood up rapidly and ran out of the room.

"Rob!" Wally screamed as he began to chase after him only to stop as Artemis snorted.

"What got into him? I mean he's faced the Joker, and he's scared of a little kids cartoon. So much for the brave Boy Wonder of Gotham."

Before the blond knew what was happening Wally was next to her a fist inches from her face, green eyes gleaming with protective anger.

"Don't you ever say that," he growled, watching as Artemis's eyes widened in shocked fright. "He is the bravest person I know. You have _no idea _what he has gone through, what he's _seen._"

Wally ignored the tension building in the room, ignore the lion that now sang his worries and pains away on the TV screen, no one made fun of his best friend. _No one._

"He's been doing this since he was _nine. _He's been kidnapped more times than I can count, he's been tortured more than anyone one of us, but he still keeps coming back. He's always there to do it the next day. He always keeps fighting."

He bent down until he was nose to nose with Artemis, green eyes staring into grey. "And if you ever say that he's not brave I will personally make sure you go through what he goes through on a _daily _basis."

Artemis sat there staring up into the normal green iris's that had taken on foreign anger, his glare almost rivaled Batman's as he scowled at her.

"Wally?" M'gann said softly. "Stop it you're scaring me."

"My friend perhaps you should leave," Kaldur spoke calmly, hiding his shock, as he placed a hand on the speedsters shoulder.

Wally stood back up, shrugging off Kaldur's hand and looked around at everyone, scowling, "I'm going to find Rob." He turned glaring at everyone. "_Don't _follow me."

Wally wasn't sure how long he ran around The Cave, after he checked the Zeta Beams making sure Robin hadn't left, of course when the small boy didn't want to be found he did a pretty good job of hiding.

Wally finally found him outside on the mountain, huddled in a small cavern, his black cape wrapped around him protecting him from the falling snow.

"Rob? Robin?" He whispered softly to the boy. When he didn't reply he switched tactics. "Dick?"

This time the raven haired boy looked up, his mask was missing and watery blue eyes meant his soft green ones.

"Wally?" The boy choked.

"Hey man I'm right here," Wally whispered moving towards his best friend.

"It hurts, it hurts so much," Robin whispered huddling further into his small crack he'd used as shelter.

"I know," Wally whispered softly. "I know, but I'm sure that they're proud of you."

"Really?" The small boy asked. "Promise?"

"Promise," the speedster didn't hesitate a second, or a millisecond for that matter and he watched as Robin searched his eyes for lies, before finding none.

"Thanks Wally," Dick whispered. "I needed that."

"I know man," Wally whispered softly pulling the small boy away from the cavern he was hiding in. "Now why don't we go inside before you freeze."

Dick let out a weak smile, before it turned nervous, "What about the others?"

Wally froze, "they won't give us any trouble, but for the time being we should avoid them."

Dick's eyes narrowed as he placed his mask back on, "Walls? What did you do?"

"I sorta um…kinda…."

"_Wally," _Robin's tone turned threatening, but was laced with humor.

"I kinda ," Wally spoke quickly.

"Alright this is a start, but how about slower," Robin laughed as his friend's face turned bright red and he cleared his throat.

"I kinda chewed Artemis out for making fun of you," he mumbled. "I also scared M'gann…and kinda left everyone hanging."

Wally watched in surprise as Robin laughed, "Seriously? Dude the idea is to have the bad guys be afraid of you not our Teammates."

"Hey it's not my fault the bad guys aren't scared of me!" Wally cried before back tracking. "No wait that came out wrong."

By this point Robin was laughing hysterically as he stumbled back towards the Cave's hanger door. "I can't believe that you just—"The younger boy couldn't finish as he collapsed inside the hanger."

"Ya ya ya, very funny," Wally said smiling. "Glad to have you back bro."

Robin just smiled.

Everything was okay, but if there was one thing Wally was sure that they'd never do again was watch Lion King.

**So what did you think? Too OOC? I liked it :D**

**One of my favorite stories is up next :D**

**UP NEXT: **The Box**  
>Summary: <strong>Kid Flash suffers from claustrophobia..but there's a twist XD

WALLY'S POV

I closed my eyes and leaned against the back the of the small box I was in, trying to forget how close everything was, trying to forget about the walls that surrounded, that stopped me from standing up.

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Guest: **I KNOW! I LOVE LION KING!...However Robin does not….

**Guest: **Deal!

**MysticSpeedForce: **Oh trust me, it's already breaking. His mask will only work so long

**Newbie: **DON'T BE SHY! COME IN READ! (Review) ENJOY THE STORY! *grabs your hand and shakes it wildly* Also ya…September is gonna take forever….

**XxNeonShadowxX: **Ya Wally's falling in and out of denial right now (in this fic anyways) Also yes the angst is there

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **I spelled it all :D Anyways next time I do a movie fic Toy Story 2 just for you :D

**Amelie Nockturne: **:D THANKS!

**Lillianna Rider: **….I realized that's the reason I wrote this fic…But to answer your question yes I am insane

**READINGhearts17: **Thanks!

**Irenerb: **Thanks

**Cary99: **Thanks

**SpirfireChick: **Thanks

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**HELLO PEOPLE'S! I really want a cover for this story! So I'm gonna hold a contest, please whoever wants to participate do so! I'll give you credit for the cover as well as a prize…which will most likely be some sort of drawing or one-shot XD**

**RULES**

**-This is **_**NOT **_**a Slash story please don't make the cover Slash**

**-I would **_**love **_**for the title to be on it somewhere, but if it will ruin the picture you can leave it off**

**-**_**MUST **_**include Wally (duh!)**

**-Please keep it appropriate for **_**ALL **_**ages :D**

**Thanks! If you post PM me a link and I'll go look :D **

**~Ghosty**


	22. The Box

**The Box (aka 1st person practice for me :P)  
><strong>**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+ maybe low T  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Spitfire  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Artemis, Robin, and a suprise person  
><strong>N<strong>**OTE:** None

**Wally's POV**

I closed my eyes and leaned against the back the of the small box I was in, trying to forget how close everything was, trying to forget about the walls that surrounded, that stopped me from standing up, from running.

It had been a stupid rookie mistake, not one that I hadn't made before, but it was still stupid. As usually I had zoomed out of the Bio-Ship first to knock out baddies, (and win some M'gann brownie points) how was I supposed to see the trip wire and knock-out gas just miles ahead?

Groaning I put my head in my hands wondering how it could get any worse.

"Will you stop moaning and help me?!" A voice yelled.

Oh that was right; the dark green costumed, spitfire archer was in here with me.

"It's no use," I told her as I watched her try and break through the box. "Made of steel, unless you suddenly develop super strength we're stuck here."

"Great," Artemis mumbled, as she stopped punching the box. "What are we supposed to do just sit here until we run out of air?"

I felt my stomach flip flop, and my whole body tense. Everything was closing in, the walls were getting closer. We were going to die.

"Uh Wally, not that I care or anything, but are you okay?"

I heard her, but her voice sounded far away and distant instead of right next to me.

"Wally?"

_We're going to die._

"Wally?!"

_We're going to die._

"Baywatch stop! You're going to hurt me!"

Her panicked scream was enough to get me to open my eyes and look at her fearfully, whether it was from the fact that I was about to hurt her, or that I was trapped in a stupid box, I didn't know.

I looked down at my hands and watched them vibrate for a few moments, before I gained control and stopped.

"Wally are you okay?"

She asked again and I curled up, putting my head on my knees, unsure how to answer.

I closed my eyes for a moment, before asking, "If I tell you will your promise not to make fun of me?"

Clearly she hadn't been expecting this because she gave me a look of confusion, "Come again."

"If I tell you what's wrong will you promise not to make fun of me?" I asked again.

For a moment she gave me a funny look before nodding, "Promise."

I sighed and closed my eyes trying to steady my panicking body, "I'm claustrophobic, insanely claustrophobic." I opened my eyes to look at her, expecting a quick remark, but it never came.

Her eyes seemed to understand and she looked at me softly.

"Wally they'll find us."

"How do you know?" I asked bowing my head. "We have a half an hour of air tops. The odds of them finding us in time are—"

"Never tell me the odds," she growled. "We're heroes we do the impossible."

I snorted, "Right."

"You can break the sound barrier in your sneakers," she reminded me and I smiled a little.

"Alright so we can do the impossible, but not this kind of impossible."

Accelerated thinking kicked in as I pictured the many ways we were going to die, suffocation or in my case a panic attack, which would probably end up severely burning Artemis.

"Wally. Wally! Stop!"

I jumped my head hitting the top of the box, reminding me just how closed in we were.

"Look at me," she said softly. "Not the box. Look at me."

Slowly I turned to look into her grey eyes, and saw something in them I hadn't seen before. Fear, but it wasn't for herself it was for me.

She was never afraid of her own safety, only for the safety of others, it's one of the reasons I lov—liked her, you know as a friend.

"You're going to be okay," she said softly. "Nothing's going to happen to you."

"Easy for you to say!" I screamed at her. "Miss. Nothing scares me! We're trapped in a stupid box, that is really really really…." I began to hyperventilate and the room began to spin wildly.

I felt somebody grab my shoulders and smelled burning fabric as once again I looked into Artemis's eyes.

"Wally I need you to slow down, panicking isn't going to help us," she reasoned with us. "You're a smart kid; you know that panicking causes you to use up more air."

"But it's so small," I whined, sounding pathetic even to my ears.

"I know, but don't think about it, think about something else."

"Like what? You're not the one with the insane crazy fear of small places," I mumbled the last part as I tried to ignore the word small. "I face super powered manics on a daily bases and a stupid steel box scared me more than anyone of them….I'm pathetic."

She bit her lip for a moment before saying, "I'm scared of thunder storms."

I gave her a look of disbelief, "No way?!" I snorted, before looking at her serious face and falling into fits of laughter, fake laughter, but laughter. "I can't believe you're scare of…" I couldn't finish as I continued to laugh.

I watched as her face turn bright red and pulled away from me, mumbling to herself in annoyance and anger.

"Never mind your secrets safe with me Arty."I told her, softly.

She looked at me for a moment before nodding, "Alright."

"Besides not like I'll have a chance to tell anyone, we're gonna die here," I reminded myself and her.

"For the last time, we are _not _going to die!" She screamed. "I have a date tonight that I don't plan on missing."

_That_ shut me up; as I remembered Ethan and I felt my body begin to vibrate out of anger and jealousy.

"Uh Wally you're vibrating again," she said slowly. "Remembering don't panic."

I looked up at her, before calming down, "So how are things in between you and uh…Edward, right?" I asked, before snickering.. "Does he sparkle?"

She glared at me, "things are going fine, his name's _Ethan_, and he _does not _sparkle."

I smiled at her, "darn so he's not a vampire? You two would've had _so _much in common."

She glared at me turning bright red and I laughed, for the first time since we'd gotten trapped in the box, I laughed, for real this time. She just looked so funny, almost the way you'd imagine a tomato with a face.

"Gosh Arty I'm just kidding, but you should've seen your face! Priceless," I laughed loudly, before my head once again banged on the steel wall and I froze.

_We're gonna die, _I thought wildly. _We're gonna die. I don't want to die. I don't want her to die. I don't want to die._

"Wally?"

_We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die."_

"Wally calm down, I need to come back to me. I need you to focus."

_We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to—_

My last thought was stopped as I felt someone mumbled sorry and hit my head, as I fell into darkness.

"He's waking up," I heard a voice yell.

_Dick? _I thought. _Is he dead too?_

Slowly I forced my eyes open looking up into the faces of my teammates.

"Wha…What happened?" I asked eyes wide. "Did we all die?"

"Wally calm down," Robin told me. "We're not dead; we found both you and Artemis. You're fine. You fell unconscious due to lack of air, and Artemis has some burns on her hands, but other than that you're both fine."

_You fell unconscious due to lack of air….no that was right, _I thought. _Artemis knocked me out I was panicking she….She kept my secret, _a smile stretched across my face before it faded. "Wait how'd she get burned?"

Robin hesitated for a moment, "we don't know she won't tell us."

"Oh," I closed my eyes and remember how she grabbed my shoulders when I was vibrating, the burns were my fault. Why was everything _always _my fault?

"Wally? What did happen in there?" Robin asked slowly. "Are you alright?"

I looked down, trying to decide what to say, spinning my wheel of excuses as I had done so many times before, finally I decided on lying, or as I liked to call it denial.

"Nothing Rob, I'm fine," it sounded weak even to me, pathetic.

"Wally, you know you can talk to me right?"

"Sure man," I told him, swinging my legs out from under the bed sheets and onto the ground. "But not now okay?"

Robin nodded, "but I'll be here when you're ready."

I nodded, "I know." Before I darted off towards Artemis's house, hoping and begging she was there. I slide to a stop outside, changing into civvies I began to walk up to the door. Ignoring the snow that pounded my face, before closing my eyes and knocking on her door.

A woman in a wheelchair opened it, "May I help you?" She asked.

"Is Arty-emis, here?" I asked quickly, she smiled knowingly at me and nodded.

"Come on in," she told me, and I walked in slowly closing the door behind me. "Artemis!" She called. "There's a young man here to see you I believe he's from your _extracurricular activities."_

Before she wheeled away a knowing look in her eyes.

There was a sigh as Artemis came out, "Robin for the last time! I'm fi—"

She stopped when she saw me, "Wally? Uh…hi?"

I coughed nervously as I noticed how her hands shot behind her back, "Hey Arty. I uh came to make sure you were okay."

"Me? I wasn't the one panicking," she snorted.

I coughed nervously, "you're hands, I'm sorry."

She sighed and pulled them out from behind her back, they were wrapped in green bandages, and I could see the burns poking out.

"They aren't as bad as they look."

"Sure they aren't," I scowled, mentally beating myself up.

"Really I'm just glad you're okay." Her voice was soft and comforting and I looked up into her eyes surprised that she was angry at me.

"Alright."

"Wally?"

"Ya?"

"I need to ask you something, and don't laugh."

I nodded looking at her confused, as my heart thumped in my chest loudly, as I notice just how beautiful she looked. Her hair was down, falling down her back like Rapunzal's. Her shirt was a faded green color pulled over her jeans. It was so simple, so…Artemis.

"Wally?" I was pulled back to reality by fingers snapping. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh ya no laughing I promise."

"Alright," she took a deep breath. "I need to know do you—?"

She was cut off by the doorbell and she flushed, "that's Ethan." She mumbled. "You should head out the back; I don't want him getting the wrong idea."

"Right of course not," I said quickly. "Wouldn't want to be seen with me."

Before she had a chance to say something I ran out and down the fire escape, as I headed home, ready to collapse into bed, before deciding against it.

Sighing I tapped my com-link, "KF to Rob you there?"

"Ya what's up?"

Another sigh, before I said softly, "I'm ready to talk."

"And I'm ready to listen."

I sighed and turning around made my way back into Gotham.

***evil laugh* So what did you think of that?! So much hinted (and not so hinted) Spitfire! :D **

**And you guys were all so excited I bet because you thought Ethan was going to be out of the picture! *evil laugh #2* XD**

**Also the line "never tell me the odds," is actually from _Star Wars. _Can anyone tell me what Star Wars character said this?**

**Put your answer in the comments :D**

**Anyways there will be a semi-sequel to this with some Robin and Wally FRIENDSHIP/BROTHER stuff.**

**UP NEXT: Just Talking  
>Summary: Wally's mask falls, Robin's trying to help. Secrets will be reviled, choices will be made. All while in the Batcave XD<strong>

_Bats really needs to install stairs, _Wally thought, before sighing as he got in and closed his eyes.

_You are not in a really incredibly small elevator; you are not in a really incredibly small elevator. _He thought to himself, trying not to vibrate as it rocketed down, sighing with relief when it dinged and opened.

**Did you really think the sneak peek would be of them talking? XD I can't do that gives away too much :P**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Rogue42197: **…ya…

**The Official Girl Wonder: **:D Thanks I love writing it

**Adoglover5: **Yep, Wally and Robin are always there for eachother :D At least they were…I hate all the tension between them in season 2…

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Don't worry I'll always put down your full name :D Also I'm sorry you can't do your full name…Anyways glad you like the chapter :D :D

**XxNeonShadowsxX: **Thanks, glad you liked it :D

**Guest: (Don'tWalkUpStairsBackwards) **Hi! Yep of course! As long as you vote :D :D

**Xxellabearxx: **Thanks I love Wally and Dick's big bro/lil bro relationship :D

**READINGhearts17: **True….but like you said, it's Robin XD

**MysticSpeedForce: ***evil laugh* Wally's mask shall be broken! XD And cool, the cover doesn't need to be drawn you can also edit YJ pics it just has to have Walls in it XD

**Cary99: **Thanks!

**Dextra2: **You don't have to draw you can always edit screen shots :D

**Irenerb: **Thanks

**Lillianna Rider: **Alrighty! Update away!

**Amelie Nockturne: **I'm glad you liked. Thanks for reading. :D

**NOTE: The cover DOES NOT need to be drawn by you, you can also use screen shots from YJ, I just had some people ask or say they can't draw XD**


	23. Just Talking

**Just Talking  
><strong>**Genre: **Tad bit of Angst, Hurt/Comfort, MAJOR Friendship  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+ maybe low T  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Spitfire, Robin and Wally brother bonding stuff!  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Robin, Alfred :D :D  
><strong>N<strong>**OTE:** None

**This chapter is dedicated to **Mr. Wartburg who not only knew Han Solo said "Never tell me the odds" but also said where it was in the movie :D****

Wally inhaled and exhaled deeply through his nose before raising a hand and pounding on the doors of Wayne Mansion.

He watched as Alfred opened the door, the butler's expression never changing as he spoke, "Hello Master Wallace, Master Richard told me you would be arriving."

"Thanks Alfie," Wally responded with a smile, he had long ago given up on trying to get the older man to call him Wally. "Is he downstairs or upstairs?"

"Downstairs, and Master Wallace, please try to leave us some food to eat this time," Alfred responded before walking away.

Wally smiled goofily yelling, "no promises," before racing to the old Grandfather clock and pulling the chain watched as it moved away to show an elevator.

_Bats really needs to install stairs, _Wally thought, before sighing as he got in and closed his eyes.

_You are not in a really incredibly small elevator; you are not in a really incredibly small elevator. _He thought to himself, trying not to vibrate as it rocketed down, sighing with relief when it dinged and opened.

Racing up he began running up and down the numerous paths, "yo Rob! You hear?!" He cried, before running into the training room to see Robin waiting for him.

Smiling Wally ran down, screeching to a halt inches in front of the raven haired boy.

"Hey Rob! What's up?!" He asked happily, momentarily forgetting why he was there.

"You called me remember," Dick said rolling his eyes. "Said you wanted to talk."

"Oh ya….right," Wally mumbled before taking a deep breath. "I didn't faint from lack of air when inside the box, Artemis…Artemis knocked me out."

Dick's eyes widened slightly, "she did? Why would she? What did you—?"

Wally looked at the ground, "I was having a panic attacking, I really _really _don't do small places."

For a moment Dick looked at him before nodding, "Makes sense I guess, kinda guessed it anyways, neither does Barry, but I think he handles it a better than you do."

Wally's head shot up, "Really?"

"Sure standard speedster 101," The younger boy smiled. "They _always _need to be doing something, can't stay still for long amounts of time. Heard from Iris once that Barry even moves around in his sleep, or at least used to, however I believe he _still _sleep talks. However I wouldn't know, I don't watch your Uncle sleep." He cackled a little at the end, his strange bird call echoing through the caverns.

Wally smiled a little, "Thanks I needed to hear that."

"No prob."

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence before Robin's eyes narrowed and he looked at the speedster.

"Alright Wally, what's up? Clearly you're not feeling the aster."

Wally looked down at the shorter boy, his eyes tired and confused, before sighing, "It's nothing Rob, just a little whelmed."

Dick's eyes narrowed, "uh huh and Batman smiled yesterday. Seriously dude, what's up?"

"Nothing, just recovering that's it," _from a broken heart, _he finished in his head.

"Wally is this about…about hurting Artemis? I know that you did," Dick asked softly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She doesn't blame you."

"What? No! Of course not! Alright…maybe…a little," he finished lamely, before collapsing into a nearby bench. "I don't know what to do Dick," he muttered. "I _hurt _her; I don't want to hurt anyone, especially her."

Dick looked at him, blue eyes staring at him with the same knowing gaze as Artemis's mom, "then why don't _you _tell her that, not me."

Wally shook his head, before closing his eyes and leaning back, "I can't do that Dick, she's happy. I want her to be happy, even if it means I can't be."

Dick looked over at his friend, before looking down at the ground, "that's not healthy man."

"I know, but she's when Ethan, I may not like it, but he treats her well," he mumbled. "Besides I'll get over it sooner or later."

Robin stared at him in disbelief, before sarcastically saying, "Just like you did in the training simulation."

Wally's eyes darted open green eyes staring at his friend, and hissing, "that was different, she was _dead, _Rob. _D-E-A-D, dead._"

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Alright, but just remember that if you don't ever tell her, you're going to lose her."

Wally looked down at the ground, before standing up quickly, "thanks for listening Rob, but I _really_ gotta go." Before the raven haired teen could say anything, Wally was gone, racing out of the Bat-Cave entrance.

Tears spilling from his eyes, he couldn't tell her, wouldn't tell her, because she didn't feel the same way, she hated him and he _would not _give her that kind of leverage over him.

**Muhahahaha! I just love messing with all you Spitfire fans! But don't worry believe it or not everything is slowly falling into place :D :D :D :D :D**

**Alright so I'm really not sure what the next chapter's going to be about, it may or may not have the Rogues in it, we'll see it shall be a surprise!**

**After that we'll get some humor chapters, because a fan has informed me that I'm hurting Wally too much XD **

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Leafysummers: **Nah, lots of people want Ethan and Artemis to break up and don't worry it's coming :D :D

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Lol, I'm sorry you can't right you're whole name, that's really not fair. Anyways yes Edward and Sparkles! *sigh* Twilight ruined vampires for me….XD Hopefully you aren't a Twilight fan XD If so I mean no offense

**Thefazyqueen: **Yep the upcoming chapters shall be humor just for you! Sorry I feel like I'm really bad at humor so ya….I'm sorry

**Geekchich1999: **Yes, yes I do :D

**Guest: **THANKS!

**Lillianna Rider: **Thanks

**Mr. Wartburg: **Wow, impressive :D You even know when it is in the movie :D

**Bayllarina: **Okay Update I shall! :D

**Jazbez: **XD Time keeps dragging on or something like that it's a song about Flash, I've heard it before multiple times (you aren't a Flash fan until you have) I forget who it's by….*shrugs* Oh well

**Doglover500: **Nope, Han Solo, but thanks for guessing :D

**Cary99: **THANKS!

**Dextra2: **Correct! Also don't you think killing Ethan just for dating Artemis is I don't know…harsh?

**Hybrid301: **Thanks, I'm a big Star Wars geek so I'll probably use it a lot :D

**Xxellabearxx: **Yep alive and well! Also ya I like the sparkle part too :D

**N0601859: **THANKS!

**Irenerb: **Lol thanks!

**Guest aka Don'tWalyUpStairsBackwards: **I voted for you! :D Yes I can vote on my own poll….it's kinda weird, thanks for all the nice words!

**XxNeonShadowsxX: **Thanks!

**READINGhearts17: **Do what I do, I support Flinx in Teen Titans and Spitfire in Young Justice. *shrugs* It's easier to think of them as different universe (because they are, at least they're different worlds) so ya…it's just easier in my mind anyway XD

**SpitfireChick: **Lol, alrighty then you go clean you're pitchfork and I'll write :D

**Please Review!**


	24. Aster

**Aster  
><strong>**Genre: **Humor  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>None  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Robin  
><strong>N<strong>**OTE:** Sorry for not updating in so long

**This short is for: I Want To Remain Anonymous who even though I didn't update one of my other story in ages still somehow found and reviewed it, even though he/she is an anon :D **

**Thanks! **

Wally smirked as he put the finishing touches on Robin's newly decorated room.

Standing back his smirk grew, "perfect." He mumbled as he left the door swinging shut behind him, he was just about to go when,

"Wally, what were you doing in my room?"

He froze as the words reached his ears, _crap._

Turning he smiled at his friend, "nothing Rob just making sure there was enough aster in there."

Dick's eyebrow rose, "you realize aster is a feeling and you can't really see it right?"

It was taking all of Wally's strength not to laugh, "I know that Rob, I meant I was just seeing if your room was as cool as I thought it would be that's all." He paused for a moment thinking, "hey do you think that your Bat-Repellent would work on Batman? Cuz if so I would really like some, also is it Bat-Repellent or is it Bat Bat-Repellent? You know, like Bataranges, Batmoblie, Batcave….you know your mentor's kinda obsessed."

Robin just shook his head and sighing said, "no it won't work on Batman, I'm not sure which it is probably the later and your just now figuring out that Bats is a little obsessed?"

"Nah this is just the first time I've said it see ya Rob," waving he walked down the hall slowly listening to Robin's door swing open.

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

"WALLY!" The sound shot across the empty hallway and Wally was there in moments.

"Yes Robin?" He asked innocently, green eyes sparkling mischievously.

"What did you do to my room?!" Robin's face was red and he was gesturing around wildly at the purple flowers that now filled it. "And what is this stuff?!"

Wally's smile just grew as he replied quickly, "aster." And with that he was gone laughing as the boy spluttered in confusion.

**Look you guys I'm alive! :D :D**

**Anyways yes Aster is a flower it's also the flower for the month September so all you YJ fans born in September congrats!**

**Review Replies**

**Zinfet: **Yes sir! …or madame if you're a girl, but whateves :D Thanks for the review!

**ShadowlightStarlight: **Okay! :D

**XxNeonShadowsxX: **Hopefully the Rogues will come, mainly Trickster cuz I like his personality :D

**Sassyangle15: **Look comedy! :D :D

**Midnight1906: **Thanks…I think

**Xxellabearxx: **Thanks!

**Dextra2: **Are you sure you believe that? Does Ethan really deserve to die?

**Leafysummers: **It was a bit of a filler I'm running low on ideas, but a really good chapter is coming up :D

**Bobby Corwen: **Thanks!

**Rogue42197: **Lol, I LOVED THAT PART! Agent Coulson was the best! …and then he died…excuse me I just need to….*sobs*

**WestAero13: **Yep! *sigh* I love Star Wars, anyways after Bart came into the picture I fell in love with Season 2…maybe even more so than season 1 :D :D I LOVE LOVE LOVE BART!

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Lol, I know Wally needs to tell Arty…but then again if that happened there'd be less romance drama XD

**SpitfireChick: **…why does everyone want to severely hurt/kill Ethan?...or in your case chase him with a pitchfork XD

**Cary99: **Thanks!

**Sue13245: **I like your icon :D and thanks!

**READINGhearts17: **If I had to chose between Jinx and Artemis I'd pick Artemis I feel like that relationship has more depth story wise…probably cuz it doesn't just have one episode and two cameos XD

**Doctorwho733: **Don't Blink. I will be so happy if you get that reference and I'm sure you will. Anyways ya no one likes Ethan….except me...but maybe that's cuz he's good for the stories and causes drama XD

**Music lover bwg: **Lol XD I love how you started off with this is not a flame, I was totally prepared for something worse than but but spitfire! And flails XD

**Pottyandweezlbe89: **Lol no no, it's okay Wally is cute when he's sad…crap now I feel bad XD

**Guest aka Don'tWalkUpStairsBackwards: **….and now we have to wait til January for Young Justice again…I hate cartoon network….anyways thanks you liking my humor stories means a lot cuz I feel like a lot of the time they suck…

**Irenerb: **Thanks and also don't worry spitfire shall prevail!

**Lillianna Rider: **Thanks!

**So I'm a little late but YJ did again go on hiatus (duh!) sign this petition! **

**www. ipetitions petition/ bring-back-dc-nation/ **

**Take out spaces of course :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	25. Caught Part 1

**Caught Part 1  
><strong>**Genre: **Angst  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Flash and Wally Father/Son stuff  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Flash  
><strong>N<strong>**OTE:** Wally is **12**

Wally lay there terrified green eyes wildly dancing around the room he was in. It was white and looked like a lab, numerous tools and scalpels lined the tables around him and Wally felt fear grip every part of him.

His hands and feet were strapped tightly down to a table, and no matter what he did he couldn't get his body to vibrate fast enough to break lose.

Wally suddenly felt very claustrophobic, and panic squeezed at his heart as he realized that he couldn't move, that every part of him was strapped down, or drugged.

Panting heavily, he closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

_Flash will come, _he told himself. _Flash will come._

"Hello, is our little visitor awake?" A cold sour voice broke through the silence and into his ears.

His eyes shot open and he came face to face with emotionless blue eyes.

"Ah good," the man whisper, he had goggles over his eyes and a lab coat hung over his body loosely. Jet black hair was slicked back and he smiled sickly. "I was worried I would have to do this without the pleasure of hearing you scream."

_Psych-o! _Wally thought alarmed. _This isn't a Rogue! This guy is going to kill me!_

The man must've seen his face because his smile grew, "Is the whittle hero scared? Don't worry Flash Boy, it won't take long, all I have to do is open you up and see what makes you tick."

The mad man in front of him laughed, loudly and Wally began struggling against his bonds as the man reached for a needle and after he injected whatever was inside into Wally began cutting away part of his costume.

"This is going to be fun," the man's eyes twinkled evilly as he lifted up a knife. "I would've preferred Flash, but he's too fast to catch, you on the other hand." The man laughed. "It was almost too easy! A fake call for help, a couple marbles, a wet floor sign and bam! I had you!"

Wally gritted his teeth, "Flash will find me." He hissed, not sure who he was talking to himself or the mad man. "And when he does I hope he rips you apart."

The man just waved his hand dismissively and readied his knife, cutting into Wally like a he was a frozen frog in science class, Wally screamed, the man laughed.

**LINE BREAK**

Barry was going nuts, he couldn't find Wally, anywhere; he wasn't at Dick's or Roy's, at home or even with Iris.

Barry vibrated wildly as he raced up and down the streets of Central, he had given Wally strict orders that under no circumstances was he allowed to run out of the city without at least telling Barry, not that the twelve year old listened to him.

His speed was still new to him, still an adventure, a gift that he could open again and again in the blink of an eye.

Barry sighed and raced off in another direction, screaming out for Kid Flash, not Wally West, because Flash knew nothing about the small red head boy, in all honesty he wasn't sure how well Barry Allen knew him.

He had watched the boy, smiles were always lighting up his face, but if you looked past the smiles you could see the fear in them, every time Barry was attacked or when anyone close to his young nephew was attacked. Every time he was attacked.

Barry vibrated in place and wished he had super hearing as he tried to listen for his sidekick.

"KID!" He screamed loudly. "KID FLASH WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Barry chewed on his lip nervously as he tried to think of anyone who would be after Kid Flash or even Wally West for that matter.

_I should've taken Bats advice and put a tracker on his uniform, _Barry thought as he took off running again. _But no you had to say you'd do it later and go off and do whatever it was you were doing._

Barry stopped outside the police station and putting his head to his head tried to steady his speeding thoughts.

The bad thing about super speed is that it wasn't just your legs that became faster, no it was all of you.

Your thoughts, your heart, your brain.

In the matter of minutes Flash had been running around the city millions of ideas had rocketed through his mind, one after another, all of them about where Kid Flash was, all of them not ending well for his young partner.

Panting heavily Barry began to sweat from fear as he once again began running through the streets.

Suddenly there was a scream and Barry skidded to a stop, he knew that scream, he had heard it so many times.

When Cold had gotten a lucky shot with his freeze gun, and again when Wally had face planted into the street at over 100 miles per hour.

Gritting his teeth Flash ran up to the door of the abandon building he was now in front of, Wally's screams leaking out into the now darkening sky.

Flash growled and banged on the door, the wood snapped to reveal metal planting, "Let me in!" He screamed. "Stop it let me in!" No answer, except for Wally's continuing screams. "Kid!"

Growling Flash began vibrating rapidly until his hand slipped though the locked door followed quickly by the rest of him, that's when he froze.

Lying on a lab table was his nephew, the top part of his costume missing and the rest of him died red with blood.

Barry puked.

**So yep we're going back in time here XD**

**Anyways this is gonna be either two or three parts so I hope you guys like it!**

**Silverangel83: **Yep!

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Thanks! I thought it was clever :D

**Lillianna Rider: **Thanks!

**Doglover500: **Thanks!

**Midnight1906: **Lol yep!

**Cary99: **Thanks!

**SpitfireChick: **Lol okay then XD Also yes only Wally

**Irenerb: **Wait no longer the chapter is here!

**Colerfulldarkness666: **Thanks!

**Agent-014: **….hmmm…IDEA! :D

**ShadowlightStarlight: **Thanks!

**READINGhearts17: **Welcome to the Twilight Zone XD

**Xxellabearxx: **Plot bunnies! They are attacking! XD

**Please Review**


	26. Caught Part 2

**Caught Part 2  
><strong>**Genre: **Angst  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Flash and Wally Father/Son stuff  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Flash  
><strong>N<strong>**OTE:** Wally is **12**

Barry stood wide eyed his mouth still filled with the stale taste of his vomit as he glared at the man sitting beside Wally a small scalpel in his hands.

"Ah Flash," the man said calmly standing up and removing his gloves. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"What have you done?!" Barry screamed, the lens of his mask wide as he stared at his half conscious nephew who was still whimpering on the table, thrashing against the bonds that held him.

"I have simply leveled the playing field my friend," the man spoke again, and it annoyed Barry at how calm he seemed as he began putting his tools away.

"I'm not your friend," Barry growled.

"That is of no concern of mine, you see Flash you are by far too fast to capture your ability to run and escape capture is amazing. Imagine what we could do with that, that's why I had to borrow your sidekick."

"_Borrow?! Borrow?! _YOU SPILT HIM OPEN LIKE A FROG!" Barry screamed vibrating quickly.

"Well yes it appears I did, but one step closer Flash and I may examine his brain next."

Even with his eyes blurry with pain Wally registered what had been said and they widened in panic as he shot a glance at his uncle, sending out one message.

_Help._

"If you hurt him again I'll—," Flash threatened, but was cut off.

"Oh don't worry he'll heal," the man said slowly closing his brief case and gathering up samples of Wally's blood.

Flash's eyes widen, _If he gets a DNA test done on that…..Ah crap…._He thought.

His eyes darted from the scientist, to Wally, who had fallen unconscious from blood lost, to the blood samples.

"Alright creepy who do you work for?" Flash growled folding his arms.

The man laughed, "What makes you think I work for someone."

Flash arched an eyebrow.

"Okay fair enough the scientist is never working alone, but I'm not at liberty to say, my employer likes his privacy."

Flash growled, "listen you aren't getting away."

"Oh I believe I am, because I give your little sidekick less than a half an hour until he bleeds out, you know Flashes always bleed out faster," The man shrugged. "So you can pick me or your red headed buddy, but I'd hurry if I were you."

Flash hung his head, _what would Bats do? _He silently wondered hyper accelerated thoughts running through his brain. _Throw a batarang, knock the guy out, save the hostage, call it a night. _Flash almost rolled his eyes, before picking up a pipe by the door.

_I can't believe I'm trying this, _he thought before tossing it in the mad man's direction. Despite himself he smiled in satisfaction as the hyper-accelerated object made contact with the man's chest, causing him to gasp and fall to the ground.

In a matter of seconds Flash had made his way over to the man and picking him up, flung him across the room. Vials of Wally's blood exploding out of the briefcase and onto the ground and walls.

To his surprise the man remained concussion, smiling eerily, as he lay in the mixture of his own blood and Wally's. "That was a mistake, my friend." He coughed, blood coming from the tip of his mouth. "That was a mistake."

Flash didn't see the small detonator in the man's hand until it was too late.

"20 seconds Flash," the man sputtered as he hobbled to his feet and barely walked out the door. "Use it wisely." With that two men grabbed the scientist as he fainted, pulling him into a nearby truck, before screeching away.

Flash's eyes went wide as he ran towards Wally, his hands trying to pry off the bonds, only for him to realize that the metal hand been melted and hardened around his wrist.

Anger surged inside Flash as hyper accelerated thoughts bounced around his head as he tried to think of a way out of this, but every solution ended with Wally getting more hurt.

"I'm not gonna make it am I?"

Flash jumped and stared down at his wide eyed nephew, surprised he was conscious.

"Don't talk that way, I'm gonna get you out of here," Flash told him, unsure of who he was trying to convince, his nephew or himself.

_10 seconds, _Flash thought wildly trying to figure out what to do.

"It was fun you know," Wally spluttered in speedtalk. "Being your sidekick, glad I did it. Even though—"Wally coughed loudly blood spilling from his mouth. "It's not gonna end well."

"Stop saying that!" Flash cried, tears in his eyes. "You're going to make it; you're going to be okay."

_5 seconds._

Wally let out a choked laugh, drunk with pain, "you don't need to die too, you know. You should leave."

"I'm not leaving," Flash told him harshly. "We're both getting out."

_3 seconds._

"You know that's not true," Wally coughed, closing his eyes. "I'll miss you. Tell Aunt Iris I say good-bye. Tell mom and dad I love them. Thanks for trying."

Flash bowed his head and vibrated wildly, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to do.

_1 second._

Panicked Flash flung himself over Wally protectively, as the bomb went off.

_Times up._

**Dun! Dun! Dun! XD**

**Anyways not much to say here, other than only one more part to go and more spitfire is coming up in future chapters :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Sailergirl612: **Thanks :D And don't worry more spitfire is to come

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Lol I must say I look forward to your reviews every time I post a chapter :D I love them!

**Midnight1906: **Don't worry he's 12 here, even if I did want to kill him (which I don't) I can't because it would mess up my whole continuity XD

**SpitfireChick: **Lol

**READINGhearts17: **Psh, the building just blew up I think it's safe to say the punk is gone XD

**ShadowlightStartlight: **Very true XD

**Cat That Roared: **There shall be more chapters! Hopefully weekly :D

**Cary99: **Thanks!

**Reba1753: **Thanks!

**Please Review! :D**


	27. Caught Part 3

**Caught Part 3  
><strong>**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Family  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T, maybe high K+  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Flash and Wally Father/Son stuff  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Flash, Superman, _and _Bruce  
><strong>N<strong>**OTE:** Wally is **12**

Flash felt shards of glass and wood attack his back and legs, as he hugged Wally the best he could, trying to protect him from further harm_._

Tears fell from his eyes silently as he watched his young nephew's eyes widen and dart around wildly, his whole body was shaking wildly out of fear, before he finally fell unconscious from the pain.

Fire roared around them and smoke filled his lungs, as he tried to stay awake. His whole body hurt, but he couldn't worry about himself right now, Wally needed him.

Reaching up a hand to his ear, Flash pushed down on it half heartedly, his body refusing to put any more pressure on his injured form.

"This," he coughed, his whole body was on fire, nothing was healing and he was _so_ hungry. "This is Flash…..Need help….Please….."

Static.

"Bats? J'onn? GA? Hello? ….Wally…needs help…."

Nobody answered, there was just static and Flash felt himself beginning to beg the darkness around him.

"Please? Anybody….Help….Flash….Wally….Stuck….Dying….Help," he managed, each word becoming harder to say, tear leaking from his eyes.

"Please…." He sobbed, begging the darkness around him pitifully. "Please….Wally…Dying…Save…Him…Please…"

Nothing, but static answered, and Barry felt darkness attacking his vision. The speedster knew he was fighting a battle he couldn't win as the blackness crept into his eyes, unforgiving and relentless. He'd failed.

"I'm so sorry Wally…" He muttered, before falling into the dark abyss that beckoned him.

_"They're over here!" The sounds of moving rubble filled the air, as flames were vanquished away._

_"We found them!" _

**LINE BREAK**

Flash awoke to the soft beeping of a heart monitor, his whole head was spinning and he felt like he'd been trampled by Big Foot.

Lazily he opened his eyes, looking around. He was in a hospital bed, an IV was hooked up to his arm and a small mask was over his mouth.

Suddenly everything came rushing back and he sat up rapidly ignoring the pain that shot through him.

"Wally!" He cried, eyes wild.

"Woah easy there," he felt strong hands grab him and try to push him back down.

"Where am I? Where's Wally?!" Flash screamed, panicked, thrashing against the man holding him. "There was an explosion, he needs my help!"

"Barry, I need you to calm down," the voice said softly, but firmly.

At the sound of his real name Barry froze allowing himself to actually look at the man, "Superman?" He asked hoarsely. "Where? How?" He blinked wildly as he tried to figure out where he was.

"Batman picked up your signal, you're lucky to be alive," the black haired man told him. "We brought you back to the Watchtower. Barry you really gave us a scare…We…We thought we'd lost you there for a second."

Barry's eyes widened, if he had been that bad…then how bad had Wally been?

"Wally?" Barry asked hoarsely. "Where's Wally?"

He watched as Superman froze for a moment, eyes darting around before he said, "You need to rest Barry you've been through a lot. You've been out for nearly a day and a half."

"Clark where's my nephew," Barry growled, his usually happy-go-lucky blue eyes narrowing.

"Barry you have to understand that when we found you, you were both in really bad shape. You're both lucky to be alive—"

"WHERE IS HE?!" Barry screamed and Superman looked down.

"He's recently underwent surgery and is in recovery. Barry when we found you, _you, _were in bad shape, but Wally…he looked half dead." Clark's eyes found sudden interest in the ground. "I'm sorry, but we're not sure what's going to happen," Clark whispered softly. "Or if he's going to make it."

"No," Barry whispered. "No! No! I saved him, you said he was alive!"

"Barry he is alive, but we're not sure that we can keep him that way."

Barry sobbed, "No, he can't die. This is all my fault, if I had watched him, if I had put a tracker on him. Why do I always put the important stuff off? Why didn't I listen to Bats?"

"Barry no one blames you," Clark put a hand on his friend's shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Well they should! Everything is my fault! He has superspeed because of _my _journal. He's my sidekick because of _me! _He's in this mess because somebody wanted to get to _me! _Everything that's happened to him is _my _fault! You hear me my—"

"That's not true and you know it," A gruff voice entered the room, causing Barry to jump slightly.

"I hate it when you do that," he mumbled, half heartedly. "I can't wait to see how Robin turns out…"

"Batman, I was just telling Barry about Wally and—"

"Clark, leave," Batman commanded, cutting off the Boy Scott as he glared. "You obviously are not helping, considering you threw Flash into a panic attack, so leave."

Superman looked between the two men before he floated out, his eyes saddened.

"This isn't your fault Barry," Batman growled. "Stop blaming yourself."

"You don't get it!" Barry screamed. "You've never experienced something like—" Barry trailed off as he watched Batman tense and his jaw clench. "Bruce I'm sorry I didn't realize, I forgot.…I'm just….scared."

"Everyone gets scared Barry," Bruce reminded the speedster. "No one's fearless."

Barry snorted, "Except you before you got Robin. You know you should have him come over some time, I'm sure he and Kid would get along great."

"Not on your life, the last thing I need is for him to end up like you," Bruce growled.

Barry rolled his eyes, a little bit of their normal spark coming back into the blue irises. "And what's wrong with me Bats? I'm sure he and Kid would get along great….." He trailed off and the spark dimmed. "You know assuming Kid survives that long."

"He's fine Barry."

"Huh?"

"I said he's fine. Yes he was injured well beyond anything a normal human could survive, but we both know you and him are anything, but normal." The man's gruff voice had a slight joking edge to it, before he vanished and continued. "You're nephew will be fine, he's awake now."

Barry sat there silently for a moment, before he finally spoke, "Can I see him?"

Bruce just looked at him, "he's your sidekick you decide." With that he began to walk out of the room.

"Hey Bruce," Barry watched as Batman turned around. "Thanks."

The younger man just merely nodded, before walking out.

Barry stood up and pulling the numerous machines he was hooked up to off him, he limped out the door.

Gritting his teeth he ignored the pain he was in, Wally needed him, and he was going to find his nephew even if it killed him.

After what seemed like hours of wandering the halls, and cursing himself for not asking for Wally's room number, he found it. Staring up at the door he sighed before slowly opening it, it was now or never.

As he opened the door slowly he heard his nephew mumble, "Uncle Barry?"

"Hey kiddo," he said softly smiling as he sat down. "How are you?"

He almost laughed as Wally gave him a, how-do-think look.

"Sorry standard question."

To his surprise Wally didn't react to the joke the 12 year old simply looked down at the numerous new scars and stitches that scattered his body.

"I almost didn't make it," he said softly. "I almost died."

"Wally don't think like that," Barry said softly. "It's over, you're fine. It's over."

"But it's not!" Barry jumped at the outburst before the red head shrunk in on himself. "Every time I close my eyes, _he's back. _He's there; he's hurting me, but this time…" Wally gulped loudly. "This time you don't come. This time…" More sobbing. "This time I don't make it."

"Wally look at me," Barry said softly, blue eyes staring into green. "I will _always_ come, I will _always _save you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Wally looked at his uncle for a long time, green eyes staring into blue, before muttering, "Thanks Uncle Barry."

"No problem kiddo, and when you're better pizza's on me."

"Sounds great," Wally slurred as he fell asleep, pain killers and exhaustion taking its toll. "We can see how long it takes them to kick us out this time."

Barry just smiled before relaxing in the chair. When his nephew woke up he'd be here, just like he'd promise.

**Some Where Star City….**

"I take it our distraction worked?"

"Yes sir, everyone was so worried about the speedsters no one noticed that _he _was gone, at least not in time."

"And what of Desmond? I hear the scarlet speedster dealt him a blow."

"Back at Cadmus, sir, he should survive."

"Good it's time for the Justice League to see the light and _Speedy_ is going to help us do just that."

**Ever wonder how they managed to kidnap Speedy? Well there you have it :D**

**Also at the last second I decided the scientist was indeed Desmond. However if my description of the scientist in part one does not match up with this, it's because I just decided two minutes ago he was Desmond, so ya…there you have it :D**

**Also to get all your hopes up, Arty and Ethan's break up is in the process of being edited and fine tuned and so forth. Expect it in maybe 5-ish chapters, give or take a bit.**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Doglover500: **Don't worry they didn't :D

**AdendaWolf: **…uh…because I'm evil and gave into the plot bunnies that were attacking my mind :D

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Yes, yes he is :D

**Midnight1906: **Psh, even if I wanted to (and I don't) I couldn't cuz then the Wally in my other chapters would cease to exist…and that would suck…both for Wally and my story

**Colerfulldarkness666: **Lol, I can honestly say I laughed at this review :D Very fun to read

**ShadowlightStarlight: **Psh, where's the fun in it being a fake…besides if it was a fake detonator wouldn't that be a good thing?

**READINGhearts17: **Oh uh right….well then let's go with the idea that there was too little blood to get a good sample…ya there it is, there wasn't enough blood on his clothes to get a good sample XD

**ToLazyToSignIn aka A-Bookworm-Named-Steph: **Don't blame me! Blame the plot bunnies! They wouldn't leave me alone XD

**Pottyandweezlbe89: **Thanks and A Merry Christmas to you too :D

**Cary99: **Speedy's kidnapping happened next! XD

**Thebestoftherest: **Why thank you, I try :D

**Irenerb: **Of course, when have I ever killed off Wally, he's too loveable to kill off XD

**Anyways please Review guys :D**

**Also feel free to ask me questions, such as, how I get inspiration or what my favorite color is…or just whatever…I'm in a question answering mood XD**

**….You guys think I'm kidding, but I'm not….I actually really _really _want to answer someone's random questions, so please, do it for me….and my boring life XD**

**REVIEW!**


	28. Pranks

**Pranks  
><strong>**Genre: **Humor, Friendship, Family  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Eh don't really wann say  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Flash, The Team  
><strong>N<strong>**OTE:** none

Everyone in the Cave knew that Wally loved pranks, almost as much as he loved running.

Maybe it was the fact that the two often went hand in hand, like peanut butter and jelly, after all most his pranks ended up with him running for his life or perhaps he enjoyed the shocked look on people's faces as a bucket of water came slamming down over their eyes.

Whatever the reason, Wally loved it.

His first prank had been one on his dad, after seeing a kid do it to a teacher, he thought what the hey. He spent about five dollars on Oreos, three on tooth paste, but his dad's face when he bit into the cookie maybe 15 bunks….however the grounding that followed about negative five, definitely not worth it.

After a while his decided he needed a new victim, one who couldn't ground him, his aunt's new boyfriend became his target.

The man had brilliant blond hair, but Wally didn't let that fool him, the man could drone on and on about science forever. Wally loved science and he knew a lot about it, but this man was inhumane.

Wally was almost willing to put money on the fact that the blond man could tell him how the Flash was made….almost.

In fact if the man wasn't so boring he would've made an excellent mentor, but sadly this blond man had been led away from the land of fun, so Wally decided that he needed to bestow it upon him.

And that's how his aunt's new boyfriend found himself stuck to the floor of apartment.

Wally smirked around a tub of ice cream he had freed from the freeze, "about time, you were supposed to be back almost an hour ago, I've been here forever." He jumped off the stool and walked up to him, carefully stepping on the paper he had laid down to protect him from the glue he had so masterfully painted on the floor.

Looking up at the tall blond man he smiled, "maybe you should get a watch."

Wally waited watching his victim, waiting for any signs of surprise, anger, or the usual panic and then anger.

Instead this strange man threw back his head and laughed.

Wally jumped staring up at him.

"Kid when did you? How did you?" The man's blue eyes were wide as he stared around the apartment.

The ten year old wanted to say something clever, something sarcastic and witty like the Flash always did, instead his words came out jumbled and confused, "huh…what?...I just…You just…you're not mad?"

Again this strange man laughed, his blue eyes lighting up, "mad? Why would I be mad at something this amazing?!"

Wally blinked, once, twice, "amazing?" The squeak came out soft and unsure.

"Of course! I can't imagine all the money and planning this took," the man's hands went up as he pointed around the room. I mean how'd you find my apartment, much less get in?"

Wally blushed, "I took the key from my aunt and went to the addresss with hearts around it."

This time it was his aunt's boyfriend's turn to blush, his cheeks going bright red before he returned to normal and asked, "and the glue?"

"I bought a couple different kinds and mixed them together."

"What about the fake tiles?"

"I got them fro—Wait the fake tiles? How did you?" Wally's eyes went wide as suddenly the man's lack of anger made sense.

"Hey kid in my line of work, you need to be able to find the tiny details," the man explained, his blue eyes still sparkling. "While you did a fine job of flattening the fake tiles they still stand out a bit, also the paper your stepping on moves slightly when you walk on it, indicating it's not glued down. However the paper _was _a nice touch."

"However I bet if I just jump a little…" the man smiled in satisfaction as the tiles he was on lifted off the ground slightly. "See?"

Wally stared eyes wide and mouth a gap, "that. Was. Awesome!" He yelled excitedly as he raced up to the man, his green eyes a light with happiness. "And here I thought you were just some boring police scientist."

Again the man's cheeks turned bright red, as he stepped out of his shoes, "Why thanks you….Wallace right?"

Wally's face twisted up as he shook his head, "Wally. Wallace is too serious sounding."

The blond man laughed, "well then _Wally _you can call me Barry." Eyeing the boy's bright red t-shirt he arched an eyebrow. "So you a uh…Flash fan?"

Wally's whole face lit up, "Are you kidding? He's the coolest!"

"What would you do if I told you I know him?" Barry's eyes sparkled knowingly as he stared at the boy.

"What? No way! You can't just _know _the Flash," disbelief filled his voice.

"Well I do," I mean being some boring police scientist does have its perks."

Wally's ears turned red as his hair, as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Barry laughed and rustled his hair, "come on squirt I'll tell you about him."

The key to the lock turned slightly as Iris sighed, "Barry I—Why won't my feet come off your floor?!" She made eye contact with Wally whose eyes were wide in shock. "WALLACE RUDOLPH WEST!"

Barry leaned over to Wally who was still staring wide eyed at his red faced aunt. "Listen Kid," Barry muttered in a low tone. "I've seen her like this before you want to know the best thing to do?"

Wally nodded numbly.

Barry smirked, "Make like Flash and run."

And with that Wally was off whizzing past his aunt, carefully avoiding the glued tiles, and ran down the flight of stairs.

Barry smirked up at Iris who was still muttering threats, "hey beautiful what's the matter?"

Finally Iris made her way out of her shoes and walked up to him, "Barry I love you and I love my nephew. However you owe both me new shoes." And with that she walked out the door, Barry sighed smiling, one day he was going to marry that woman. One day.

**BONUS**

Nobody knew why Wally loved pranking Artemis so much and when you asked somebody you always got a different answer.

If you asked Conner it was because he wanted revenge for some insult.

M'gann would tell you it was his way of having fun and that he meant no harm.

Robin would say he was flirting with his girlfriend to be, while Kaldur would simply sigh and reply that his red headed teammate just had too much time on his hands.

However if you asked Wally he would tell you she was the logical answer.

He could never prank the Boy Wonder without getting pranked back or missing all together, or a combination of the two. The young 13 year old was too paranoid and too Batman like to walk into a room unprepared.

Kaldur was no fun, seeing as the leader simply sighed and asked Wally to kindly not fill his bed with fish again, before walking out and that was that. There was no complaining, no screaming, no trying to kill Wally, no running away from the victim, Kaldur was just too polite.

He couldn't prank M'gann seeing as she was the hottest girl on the Team and Superboy….well he'd pranked Superboy once, he'd spent the next three days in hiding, and even now the older boy wouldn't let him anywhere near the showers.

So Artemis became his victim, she couldn't seriously hurt him, she wasn't hot enough not to prank, she reacted right and couldn't dodge them, she was perfect.

So when he dyed her hair purple and she reacted just right she became his favorite target, his only target.

Now if only she would stop chasing him around with a blow torch, then life would be perfect….

**YOUNG JUSTICE IS BACK! YAYZ!**

**Question Answers at Bottom**

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: I think it deleted words again….also Artemis and Voldemort aren't breaking up….heck they're not even dating! What are you talking about? XD Questions at bottom **

**Lillianna Rider: Updating! :D**

**MysticSpeedForce: Hmmm…idk Wally probably, seeing as this story does revolve around him XD**

**AdendaWolf: Yes forgiveness!**

**SpitfireChick: Yep! Artemis and Ethan's chapter is actually just being edited and reviewed then it's about two more chapters or so and it's up! :D**

**GirlAtThePiano: Thanks!**

**Cary99: Thanks!**

**READINGhearts17: …yes yes it does :D**

**Irenerb: Thanks! :D**

**Kyer: Actually I thought of a lot of these ideas, I just didn't do a very good job of portraying it. I kinda just left it as Barry thinking through ideas and none of them were gonna work…most of the sinariros you put forth I thought, but you are right him just waiting for ten seconds wasn't a great plot idea….but I wanted the building to blow up, so blow up it did :D**

**ShadowlightStarlight: Yes Speedy why did you have to go get captured? This is clearly all your fault XD**

**Guest/Don't Want Up the Stairs Backwards: Ya I know, but in the comics I believe he has blue and I've been using blue for a long time (even in this story obviously XD) so I just kept it that way *shrug* (Also between you and me I didn't realize they were green in the cartoon til Bloodlines ^^; my bad)**

**See the bottom of the page for question answers**

**Midnight1906: huh…I don't understand, did I type-o somewhere**

**XxNeonShadowsxX: Yes! I succeeded! :D :D Also wow…that's a lot of questions XD See the bottom of the page**

**Q and A (The ones with links are attached to pictures I drew :D I wanted to do a picture for every question, but that would take too long)**

**Favorite Color: **BLUE! (ghostdog401. deviantart art/3-Blue-346796398?q=gallery%3Aghostdog401%2F40747641&qo=0)

**Favorite Movie: **AVENGERS! (This one will get a picture…sooner or later)

**What's your favorite episode of Young Justice: **From season 1 I like Failsafe and Homefront from season two I like Bloodlines and Satisfaction (ghostdog401 .deviantart art/2-Bloodlines-346792802?q=gallery%3Aghostdog401%2F40747641&qo=3)

**Have you seen the new Young Justice trailer: **YEP! And I can't wait!

**What inspired you to join Fanfiction and write stories here: **…honestly and truly I joined to feed my ego XD I'd been told I was a good writer and well after I discovered fanfiction (I started by reading stories) I signed up, over time I became more and more popular and tada my ego was fed! XD However now I just love writing and it's a great way to pass time and rant :P

**How do you get inspiration: **…this will sound dumb, but cartoons….Ya I know…Anyways cartoons, movies, ect are a big inspiration to me as well music and such, but really after watching a really good Young Justice episode it makes me want to write more (whether it be about the episode or not)

**What's the weirdest dream you've had to date: **I had a crazy dream after watching Jurassic Park, where I went on vacation with my family to one of the islands and a T-Rex came through our window and tried to eat us. Then a plane turned into a car and my dad said he knew how to fly it…it was just weird…it wasn't even a futureistic looking car, it was our mini-van….

**What's your favorite food: **Smoothies! That counts right?

**What's your opinion on carrot: **Bleh

**Do you have any random talents/hobbies: **I write songs

**Who's your favorite villain: **I'd have to say Trickster from Justice League Unlimited, he's funny :D

**What's your favorite book: **Hmmm, that's tough probably the Percy Jackson or Fablehaven series

**What's your favorite genre: **Fantasy, no doubt

**Ever heard of Kelly Clarkson: **Notby name, but I just found out I know her song Breakaway XD

**What about Owl City: **Heard of them, only heard one or two of their songs though

**If you could have superpowers, which one would you pick: **The power to control electricity like Static! :D

**What would your code name be: **Serpent

**Sick of all these questions yet? **Nope just a little overwhelmed XD

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	29. Too Slow

**Too Slow  
><strong>**Genre: **Angst  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Spitfire  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>None  
><strong>N<strong>**OTE:** None

He'd been to slow and she had died because of it.

He had watched as his spitfire had been caught in the golden beam and had turned transparent and then vanished into thin air.

Nothing had been left to remind him of her.

Everything had been taken from him in a single flash of light. The light that had encased her and carried her away to death.

He remembered how his anger and grief had combined and he screamed out for her. He wanted her to hear him, for her to come back and tell him not to be such a baby, but she wouldn't, she couldn't and all because he was too slow.

Her death was his fault, if it had been Flash he would have saved everyone in seconds, but he was a second rate, no third rate, copy of the originals. He had no title to himself, just a sidekick stumbling to keep up with his mentor. People couldn't even get his name right.

He had been given false hope and had suffered through the grief again as it ate away at his soul, slowly driving him insane.

He had stumbled down his very own rabbit hole that day as he lay on the cold steel table. The rabbit hole of nightmares and unhappily ever afters.

He had found an Alice and worthy spitfire and discovered love only to have it slip away from him. Disappearing like the Cheshire Cat, leaving nothing to track or follow.

That day he changed, inside him he was worried every time he watched the archer leave his line of sight. He worried that he'd lose her again except this time it wouldn't be a dream, it would be real. She would be gone forever and all because he was too slow, but he never showed it on the outside.

To everyone who looked at him he was perfectly content, he taunted the archer, like always, joked, like always, hung with Robin, like always, no one would ever notice he was different. That sometimes his smile never reached his eyes or that he'd back down from an argument when he saw the green clothed hero's eyes widen in hurt.

No one, except Arty when she caught him, knew that he slept outside her door, afraid that some horrible light would come and swallow her again if he wasn't there. Afraid that he would wake up and the whole nightmare would be a reality.

Sometimes she'd ask him if he was okay, and he'd just laugh and with a forced grin tell her she does care and she'd leave him alone, like always.

Only Black Canary saw through the mask completely. She had called him out on his denial and he had just leaned back flashed a smile and admitted he was fine with it.

Because he was, the longer he stayed in denial, the longer Artemis would be happy. She'd be happy with Ethan, a boy who she loved and he loved her back.

No one would realize how horrible the speedster felt over the loss. No one would see past the jokes and yellow cowl and that was fine with him, because then no one would realize that he was too slow.

**So I actually really debated over whether or not to post this chapter….mainly cuz the next chapter is a follow up with Wally sleeping outside Artemis's door and it seemed redundant, but I like the Wonderland part a lot so I decided to go with it**

**Also guess what! Ethan and Arty's break-up chapter is finally edited and done (…for the most part) it's almost here! :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES (Speeding)**

**Conjera:** Lol, thanks :D

**MysticSpeedForce: **Crap, crap, crap….I forgot Roy *face palm* *sigh* well he was in the orginal rough draft (that was in my head) his line was originally gonna be up there with Superboy's and how Wally couldn't prank Roy without having to hide for days something along the lines of "and Roy was much better." So ya…

Anyways thanks for the kind words

**Forever Frosted:** Thanks! Glad you like it :D

**XxNeonShadowsxX:** First and foremost I have to say that you are one of my favorite reviewers, I always look forward to them, so thank you :D

Also thanks I'm glad Barry was okay I was worried for a while he was a little OOC :D And wow three times :D Thanks for liking it that much :D

**Colerfulldarkness666:** Thanks :D

**I Want To Remain Anonymous:** :D Thanks I thought it was clever (Wally filling Kaldur's bed with fish) also I know! Avengers Rocks! :D

READINGhearts17: Yep, I mean it takes major skills to prank a ninja, skills Wally just doesn't have…yet XD

**Guest:** It's Artemis she probably has a blow torch arrow XD

**Guest:** Thanks!

**Irenerb:** Well Pranks had some spitfire in it, but yes more major spitfire is coming up in this chapter and upcoming ones. :D

**A Note From Me To You Guys**

**Hey guys I'd like the ask something and while I know that many of you will ignore this I will ask anyway**

**Could you maybe not swear in your reviews? I mean I can handle a few here and there (you kinda have too XD) but I got an F-bomb in a review and I don't know it made me feel icky…**

**Please just try not to swear, it will make me really happy :D**

**Thanks.**

**GhostDog401**


	30. My Problem

**My Problem  
><strong>**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+ possibly low T  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Spitfire  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Artemis  
><strong>N<strong>**OTE:** There is a Author's Note at the bottom, please read it, it will affect whether or not I post a story

**My Problem**

Artemis glared down at the speedster that laid front of her. His green eyes were wide in panic as he stared up at her.

"Alright what is up with you?!" She screamed. "The first time I found you sleeping outside my door, I was like, fine! Whatever! He's Kid Mouth's he's supposed to be weird! The second time was weirder, but I just figured you collapsed from exhaustion, I knew you were low on fuel from the mission, but then it happened again and _again. _So that now I'm so used to finding you out here I check outside my door to make sure I don't step on you!"

Wally blinked up at the angry archer, his legs twitching nervously, "Artemis I—"

"Oh no, don't you Artemis me! Guess what Wise Guy _stalking _is a crime and I'm not sure what the laws are in Central, but where I live people go to prison when they commit crimes!"

Wally winced, "You don't understand, I—"

"Don't understand what? The fact that you keep sleeping outside my door when you have your room down the hall and a _house _or the fact that it's creepy and weird."

"I just want to keep—"

"What?! You just want to keep what?! Annoying me to _death_?!"

Wally winced at the word.

"What is your problem?! Because I'm tired of finding you out here every morning! I'm tired of you stalking me every time I sleep at the Cave! I'm tired of—"

Wally's temper flared, "My problem?! My _problem_?! You want to know what my _problem_ is?"

Wally watched as she winced and backed away in shock, but he didn't care. He was tired, he was scared, scared for her, nightmares tortured his mind every time he closed his eyes and he had had enough.

"My problem is that you _died! _My problem is the fact that I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep since the training exercise!"

He watched as she backed away from him grey eyes frightened, he stopped for moment, he didn't want her to be afraid of him. So slowly Wally forced his breathing to slow down and his anger to vanish before he whispered softly from his place on the ground, "My problem is the fact that now I'm scared of snow and ice, because it took you away. My problem is the fact that I can't look at M'gann and Supey the same way anymore, because they remind of the aliens that took _you _away."

He looked up at her, his voice almost in audible.

"My problem is that I can't close my eyes without seeing flashing yellow lights and skeletons. The problem is the fact that every time I close my eyes you're gone again."

Artemis blinked as she stared down at the shaking 16 year old in confusion.

"What?"

Suddenly Wally's face paled, "I wasn't supposed to say that." He muttered to no one as if he finally realized what he was saying. "You weren't supposed to know that. No one was supposed to know any of that."

"Wally I'm not dead," Artemis whispered as she knelt down next to him. "And I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

Wally let out a hoarse, humorless, laugh, as he looked away from her, "Right, because we all plan to die."

Artemis glared, "Wallace Roudolph West, you listen to me right now. I'm _not _going to die. What you saw wasn't real. What you witnessed in that exercise, my death, everyone's death, was inevitable. Nothing bad is gonna happen to me, I promise."

Wally snorted, "Don't make promises you can't keep Blondie."

She reached out and touched his shoulder and he looked at her eyes wet as she whispered.

"I'm not."

Wally looked up at her, and a single word fell from his lips, "Promise?" The word was laced with fear and worry, but not for himself, for her.

Artemis nodded, "Promise."

He looked at her doubtful and as she went to leave, but was stopped suddenly as two tight yellow arms wrapped around her tightly. Tensing she almost punched the red head in alarm.

She wasn't used to hugs, never had been, with good reason, and for a long time she knelt there unsure of how to react, before finally wrapping her arms around the speedster. Just this once she would allow herself to be embraced willingly, just this once.

"It's okay Wally, I'm not going to leave." She spoke softly, the way her sister once had to her, but unlike he sister she wasn't going to break her promises.

Finally he let go of her and pulling away she got up and began walking towards the training room, before turning and glaring at Wally said, "But seriously stop sleeping outside my door."

Wally just smiled, "No promises." And with that he was gone, Artemis just smiled and followed the red headed blur out of the hallway.

He was back.

**So how was that? Was it redundant of me to post this right after Too Slow? Ya probably a little bit, but I liked Too Slow and I liked this so I posted both of them :D**

**Congrats to anyone who noticed that the promise exchange between Arty and Wally reflected the conversation Wally had with Flash in Caught Part 3**

**Anyways here's where you the fans come in real fast:**

**_PLEASE READ THE FOLLOW IT WILL BE A GREAT HELP_**

**_I have a story (3 parts) called Nightmares, it doesn't have to do with Failsafe (believe it or not) but its written around the basis of Wally watching a kid he was trying to save die and the press blaming him._**

**_I'm unsure if I should post it or not, mainly because I'm unsure if you guys would be interested? Are you? _**

**_Please tell me, cuz if so I'll go back and edit it and what not, if not I'll continue posting other stuff, so please tell me._**

**REVIEW REPLIES (400 Reviews Thanks Guys :D)**

**SpitfireChick: **Lol thanks and also yes the Breakup Chapter is coming :P

**RockyLover: **Lol

**Lillianna Rider: **Thanks

**KyaTessa: **Thanks that means a lot

**Archergirlxo: **Glad you liked it :D

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: ***sigh* I know poor poor Wally….

**READINGhearts17: **Very true

**Cary99: **Thanks

**Irenerb: **And more spitfire! :D

**Pottyandweezlbe89: **Thanks I was a little worried over the wonderland theme since it's so often used for Artemis but I liked the idea so much I decided to go for it :D

**GirlAtThePiano: **Thanks!

**ShadowlightStarlight: **Thanks that means a lot :D

**XxNeonShadowsxX: **Thanks! Glad you liked it so much

**Bayllarina: **Dude that is a great theory! ….and now the plot bunnies are forming :P

**Q&A**

**What's your favorite animated TV series besides YJ: (Out of what's currently airing) **I _love _Star Wars: The Clone Wars and watch it faithfully every week: D I also really like the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles show on Nick. **(No longer airing) **I'm also a big fan of Teen Titans, Ben 10 (Alien Force) Generator Rex, I also used to love Danny Phantom (though that has died down)

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS :D And feel free to ask questions :D**


	31. Nightmares (Part 1)

**Nightmares (Part 1)  
><strong>**Genre: **Angst  
><strong>Rating: <strong>High K+ or medium T not sure  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Spitfire  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Artemis  
><strong>N<strong>**OTE:** None

Wally looked up wide eyed, from where he sat bruised and broken on the ground, at the crowd before him.

_"How's it feel to be **responsible** for someone's **death**?"_

_"Kid Flash what do you have to say about the recent death that you **caused**?"_

_"Kid Flash will you be attending **his** **funeral**?"_

_"Flash Jr?"_

_"Kid Flash?"_

_"Speedy?"_

There were some many flashes, so many people taking pictures of him as he stared wide eyed, green eyes horrified and panic stricken.

Everyone was so close to him, surrounding him.

"Please stop," he mumbled, burying his head in his hands. "Please stop, please go away."

_"Kid Flash why **weren't** you **fast** **enough**?"_

_"Kid Flash were you more **worried** about **yourself** than the **boy**?"_

_"Kid Flash could **Flash** have **saved** him?"_

_"Speedy?"_

_"Kid Flash?"_

_"Flash Kid?"_

Wally felt tears coming to his eyes, _don't cry. _He told himself. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._

So many people surrounding him, suffocating him, so little space, nowhere to run, he couldn't run.

Even if he wasn't surrounded he couldn't run, he couldn't even feel his legs, burn marks were forever etched into them from where numerous piles of burning rubble had fallen on him.

Yet no one cared, all the reporters surrounding him cared about was his flaws, the fact that he _wasn't fast enough._

_"Kid Flash how's it feel to know you **could've** saved someone and **didn't**?"_

_"Kid Flash do you think this is your **fault**?"_

_"Well I think it's **his fault**."_

_Flash Boy?_

_Speedy?_

_Flash Jr?_

Why wouldn't they stop saying his name? Why wouldn't anyone help him? He was hurt, he was bleeding, he was barely conscious and all they could do was accuse him of murder.

"I'm sorry," he muttered tears pouring out of his eyes, as the last of his mask crumbled away. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him. I tried, honestly I did. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough, I'm sorry I can't be like Flash. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Now please leave me alone," he was begging now, as tears poured out of green eyes, but no one would leave.

_"So you **admit** to **killing** the boy, how does this make you **feel**?"_

_"Can I quote you?"_

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM YOU MORON?! FASTEST BOY ALIVE, YA RIGHT!"_

_Mini Flash?_

_Baby Flash?_

_Kid Flash?_

Wally sobbed, pulling his burnt and broken body closer to him as he sat there on the ground, bits of asphalt and other pieces of rubble sticking to his bleeding skin.

"Someone help me," he sobbed. "I didn't mean to. Someone help me." The crowd surrounding him, the numerous flashes of cameras and microphones shoved into his face was somehow worse than the burning building that had fallen on him just moments before.

However, he wasn't prepared on just who would help him.

"Leave. Him. Alone!"

Wally's head darted up as he watched someone dressed in green stand over him protectively.

Instantly more questioned were shouted.

_"Miss, are you Green Arrow's new sidekick? If so what happened to Speedy?"_

_"Are you Kid Flash's girlfriend?"_

_"Why are you defending this **murder**? He let an **innocent** child die, just to save **himself**."_

Wally whimpered slightly at the last comment, "I didn't mean to." He told the man above him. "I tried to help him. I really did."

"Ya right and I'm Superman," a reporter growled. He had a large stomach and wild brown hair; his breath smelled of beer and brought back unwanted memories to Wally's mind.

"Listen here you big, fat, overgrown, no good, jerk," Artemis's voice was loud and harsh. "You just watched a whole building fall down on someone, a teenager, a _kid _trying to save someone else and all you can say is. Why couldn't you save the boy? Why did you let him die?"

"He _tried," _Artemis's voice had turned venomous as storms blazed within her grey eyes. "He's hurt and dying and all you care about is what's going to be published in your next gossip journal. Well guess what if I even hear so much as one sound out of any of you I will personally hang you upside down from the nearest skyscraper."

There was complete and utter silence as every reporter shifted nervously from foot to foot. Some looked angry at the archer and were glaring at her, or at _him, _but there were others, many others, who looked ashamed.

Artemis stood there glaring at the numerous people before her, before turning around and kneeling down next to him.

"Hey Kid you okay?"

Wally looked up at her green eyes standing out against blood shot red. His red hair seeming to burn even brighter against his pale face and ripped mask, his legs were at an awkward angle and burn marks scattered his whole body. Yet somehow he still managed to give her a tired, what do you think? Look.

"Right," Artemis muttered. "Of course not, can you move?" She asked nervously.

Wally looked down at the ground for a moment before he shook his head, "no."

"Why not? Where's it hurt the most?" She asked him softly.

Kid Flash looked up at the numerous reporters that still surrounded him, and slowly started to panic again, they were all so close, all blaming him for something he didn't do. Or did he? He wasn't sure anymore, everything was becoming so dark and fuzzy.

"Kid, Kid stop I need you to stay with me here," Artemis's voice was commanding and somehow manage to knock Wally back into reality blood shot green eyes staring into stormy grey. "Where does it hurt?"

"Not here," Wally muttered."I'll tell you back at the Cave, but please Artemis not here."

"Listen in order to help you I need to know what's wrong," Artemis told him her voice growing frustrated. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because," Wally gulped looking down. "I don't want anyone to know that I can't feel my legs."

**So ya….it's not my best, but it's not my worst….and ya…**

**Anyways just a warning in future chapters there's a lot OOC Wally (in my opinion) and he goes from being strong and "it's not my fault" to weak and "it's all my fault" ….I'm just gonna blame post dramatic stress disorder or whatever it's called….You guys should too XD**

**Ya…just a warning**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Kamil the Awesome: **Thanks…I guess :P and I actually have no idea when I'm gonna have them kiss

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Lol I'm glad :D

**Guest: **Alrighty

**Doglover500: **I meant everything after the **(no longer airing) **comment was no longer, airing but I can see how you could get confused over what I meant. So yep still watching the new TMNT :D

**SpitfireChick: **Thanks

**Httydgirl293: **Alright here it is

**Bayllarina: **Thanks

**ShadowlightStarlight: **Okay then Nightmares you shall see….the story I mean no actually…eh nevermind

**READINGhearts17: **True, at least for these stories :D

**FireZenzizenzizenzic: **(I had fun typing your name :P) and thanks!

**Clouddreams: **Thanks I'm glad you liked it so much

**Randomkitty101: **Alrighty then :D

**Irenerb: **Glad you loved it :D

**Pottyandweezlbe89: **Thanks

**AdenaWolf: **Thanks :D I really love those shows and faithfully (or used to faithfully) watch them :D

**XxNeonShadowsxX: **Thanks I'm glad you liked it so much :D

**Q&A**

**Do you play an instrument: **Yes, guitar and if I think about it I can play simple piano stuff

**Do you read comics: **Actually no, at least probably not the way your thinking and not faithfully. I've read most of the Young Justice tie in comics, a few of the Teen Titans tie ins and every now and then I'll pick up a Star Wars: The Clone Wars comic, but that's about it. I think once I read Young Avengers, but only one issue. Comics were just never something I really got into *shrug*

(Now all you guys no why when I write bad guys their so out of character or as one reviewer put it, "the way you write the Scarecrow makes him sound like the Joker," but hey I make do with what I have *cough*Wikipedia*cough*)

**If you could turn into any animal, which would you choose: **A wolf :D

**What's your favorite subject: **Art, but if that doesn't count, then probably science

**Why is the sky blue: **I'm sure there's some sciencey explanation for it that I'm too dumb to understand :P

**What's your opinion on McDonalds: **I only go there for their French fries (and when they had Young Justice toys :P)

**Do you like meat, fruit, veggies, ect. Better? **I actually really like meat, but I think I like fruit more….I really don't care for vegetables

**Review Please :D**


	32. Nightmares (Part 2)

**Nightmares (Part 2)  
><strong>**Genre: **Angst  
><strong>Rating: <strong>High K+ or medium T not sure  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Spitfire  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Artemis and Others  
><strong>N<strong>**OTE:** Over 400 reviews you guys I'm honored :D

Artemis stared wide eyed at the speedster before turning back and glaring at the reporters, "He needs medical attention! Someone call 9-1-1 or get one of the doctors over there! Since all of you were too lazy to before!"

Artemis closed her eyes and concentrated, _M'gann you there._

_Artemis? Where are you? _The martain's voice filled her head and Artemis sighed, glad the alien was within range despite having to avoid the fire.

_Wally needs medical attention, now! I need you to send Robin or Kaldur, or both, whatever works!_

_I'm on it._

Within minutes someone landed behind her, she turned to see Robin, looking very much like Batman, as he scowled and sat down next to Wally.

"We need to set his leg, it's already started to heal the wrong way," he told her. "Buddy you gonna be okay or do you want us to cover you in case you cry." Robin hesitated on the last word, worried his friend would take it the wrong way.

Instead Robin watched in shock anger as, Wally gritted his teeth, and said "just do it. I really don't have any tears left to cry anyway."

Robin bit his lip, glaring at the crowd surrounding them before nodding. "Alright on the count of three. One. Two." He jerked Kid Flash's leg back into place causing the older teen to gasp in pain.

"What happened to three?"

Robin looked up at him, "I figured it was better if you didn't expect it, but hey at least you felt something right?"

Wally gave him a sad smile, "sure."

Robin looked down, "Alright on to burn marks."

Artemis, Robin, and soon Kaldur, who arrived after putting out the rest of fire, began working frantically to keep Kid Flash both alive and stable as they waited for Miss. Martain to come with the Bio-Ship.

The numerous doctors and nurses who had arrived at the fire before were now also helping the downed hero.

Artemis carefully, poked Kid Flash in the leg, watching as he tensed in pain.

"Good he's starting to get more feeling back," she told both others as well as the boy in question.

Minutes later M'gann arrived hovering the Bio-Ship before making a gurney like object fall from it, as she floated down herself.

"Is he….?" She trailed off unsure of how to continue.

Artemis looked up at her green friend, "he'll be fine, but he still needs medical attention he can't get here."

"Alright just put him on the—"Before M'gann could finish a hushed whisper was heard over the crowd.

"I heard he pushed the boy above him so that he'd survive," and like a virus the rumor spread.

"Nah he didn't even try to save the kid just went in to show off and it back fired on him."

Robin's eyes hardened, as he rose only for Wally to put a hand on his friend's shoulder and shake his head.

"Don't Rob, I—I've got this one."

With a painful breath Wally stood shakily, using the Bio-Ship gurney as a crutch.

"I'm," he winced as he stumbled, Robin catching him, causing him to whimper in pain, but he still looked up at the crowd tired yet determined. "I'm sorry I couldn't save the boy. I tried, I promise, he was alive when I found him, alive when the building collapsed, he died minutes after the rescue crew and my Team dug us out."

Another shaky breath before he continued, "If any of you had been there, had asked someone, you would know that I was covering him, that I was _trying to shield _him from the falling fire and rubble."

More pain rocket up his body, yet he refused to sit down, refused to show anymore weakness.

"I _am _a hero, not a murder, not a failure, a _hero, _and nothing you say can change that. However I'm also human; and every human make their mistakes. You don't hear me pointing out your flaws, like I know for a fact that I've caught at least two of you breaking the law while trying to get an _exclusive story _or that one of you have broken into jewelry stores."

More pain soaring up his legs, he gritted his teeth and continued.

"I'm done with people telling me I'm a failure. I'm done with people trying to change who I am. I'm done with being a coward."

Wally felt his energy leave him as pain suddenly raced up his body and he fell into darkness. The last thing he heard were Artemis's startled cries as somebody raced to catch him.

**So ya….the healing process was kinda fast but hey he's a speedster fast is right up his alley right? :D**

**One more part and then a couple surprise chapters that I refuse to tell you anything about XD**

**No before I move on I have an important announcement, as you all know Young Justice is sadly rounding to an end, but we're trying to save it**

**1: If you have a Twitter liveTweet the hashtag #HeroesNeverDie**  
><strong>GO HERE FOR MORE DETAILS<strong>: ghostdog401. tumblr post/45370809747/yjfanvids-graphic-made-by-the-very-talented  
><em>(Sadly I don't have a twitter so I can't do this, also if I got any of the twitter talk wrong I'm sorry)<em>

**2:** **Mass Messaging Day Campaign**  
><strong>SEE HERE:<strong> yjfanvids. tumblr post/44996799709/march-16th-mass-messaging-day-campaign-as-im

**3:** **Letter Writing Campaign  
>SEE HERE:<strong> youngjustice. wikia wiki/Young_Justice_Wiki:Save_Young_Justice

**4:** **Tell Cartoon Network what you think, go to their website and go to Contact Us, click programming, and other, and tell them!**

**Remember be polite a bunch of hate mail isn't gonna do anything**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Guest: **Thanks I'm glad you like it :D

**Vandalia Sakura: **Oh no is right

**Lillianna Rider: **Well here's an update sorry it took so long

**Amydiddle: **Don't worry he shall :D

**SilverKat: **Really? Oh my gosh I'm honored :D Why wasn't Iris there? Uh…let's say the building didn't fall in Central City ya that's it :D They weren't in Central and therefore Iris wasn't around. Tada! :D

**XxNeonShadowsxX: T**hanks I'm glad you liked it :D

**Leafysummers: **Ya well you know people are gonna be people what'cha gonna do

**Pottyandweezlbe89: **Don't cry *hands you a tissue*

**Guest: **Psh, I have all six :D And I have kept them and I shall keep them until I'm old and wrinkly XD

**Guest: **Thanks :D I think it is too so that's what I'll go with

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Oh my gosh I know the picture you're talking about! :D I love it, I wish I could find it on tumblr so I could reblog it but I can't *pouts*

**READINGhearts17: **Oooh I love that song :D At least I think I do….I have to listen to it again XD

**Bayllarina: **No don't forget about my story XD

**ShadowlightStarlight: **Well it wasn't soon, but hey I updated :D

**SpitfireChick: **Psh because I am XD Nah, I don't think I'm really all that amazing I'm just a girl who likes to write a lot (and has a lot of extra time on her hands)

**Irenerb: **You know, I think this is the longest review you've ever given me :D It made me smile

**Kamil the Awesome: **I actually have forgotten what sucks and I'm too lazy to go check XD But thanks

**Sassbrat: **Thank you!

**Q&A**

**Did you see the latest TMNT episode: **Ummm at the time you wrote this yes I beliebe so, but sadly I've begun to lose interest in TMNT it seems like it's starting to get incredibly cliché and repetitive so ya….

**The latest Young Justice episode: **That I have seen and I'm all up to date :D And I seriously can't wait for the finally :D

**How did you get your username: **He he, uh alright so at the time that I made my fanfiction account I really _really _liked Danny Phantom and so that's where the ghost part comes from. As for the Dog part dogs are my favorite animals (also Cujo and Wulf were my favorite side characters in Danny Phantom) Then came 401, 401 came from me getting the info number 411 mixed up XD Ya…probably not the most exciting adventure, but hey it stuck and I like it :D

**This is GhostDog401 signing off :D  
>(Please Review)<strong>


	33. Nightmares (Part 3)

**Nightmares (Part 3)  
><strong>**Genre: **Angst  
><strong>Rating: <strong>High K+ or medium T not sure  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Spitfire  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Artemis and Others  
><strong>N<strong>**OTE:** None

Wally awoke to loud beeping, _why do I even keep my alarm clock? _He thought wearily as he reached a hand to shut it off, or destroy it whichever happened first.

Only to stop suddenly as his whole body to light up in pain, screaming he drew back his hand, biting his lip as more pain erupted inside him.

Instantly multiple people came running in.

His Uncle Barry followed quickly by The Team and Batman.

"Uh…hi?" Wally mumbled as he blushed wildly. "Sorry I didn't mean to I mean—" He stopped suddenly as he realized that he wasn't in his bedroom and the beeping sound was a heart monitor not his alarm clock. "What happened? Where am—" Wally froze as memories came rushing back, the reporters, the dead boy, the death that would now forever weigh on his shoulders.

"Oh…" He muttered, staring down into nothing. "Right."

The adrenaline he had gained from the situation was over and suddenly he was reminded of the dead body he had held moments ago. The death that he had caused.

"Hey Walls," Robin spoke softly as if he was talking to a scared pet. "You gonna be okay?"

"Huh? Oh ya sure thing Rob," Wally forced a smile to his face, but his thoughts were far away and they both knew it. "Better than ever, you know me, always bouncing back."

"Wally it wasn't your fault," Robin's sudden change in topics startled Wally and he found himself looking up into Robin's masked eyes, before breaking off.

"Sure it wasn't," he mumbled.

"There's wasn't anything you could do, he—"

"That's not true!" Wally screamed suddenly, his head shooting up. "I should've been able to do something! If I had been you I would've ninja'd my way out of there, if I was Supey I could've broken down the door! If I was faster, if I was Flash I could've gotten out of the building, I could've saved him." Wally's eyes were distance and lost. He didn't see the way Flash looked at him, or the way his Uncle shifted nervously. "If I was anyone else I could've done something, any other hero could've done something."

"But you did something, you tried, you—"

"Trying isn't good enough!" Wally screamed, before once again falling into silence. "Trying doesn't save life, there's no almost there, there's no close enough you either save a life or you don't…and I didn't save him. I'm a cheap knock off. I'm not even the second knock off, I'm the third."

"Flash, Flash, didn't even want me, I had to push him into it. He agreed because he was guilty that I blew myself up. Face it, I'm only good at messing things up." The Flash winced and a look of hurt crossed his face, Wally didn't care.

Robin looked at Wally as his hand tight on his friend's shoulder, "Wally it wasn't your fault."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Wally screamed and this time everyone jumped at the outburst. "I promised I would get him out Rob, I promised he would be okay." The red head felt tears come to his eyes as he tried to keep his voice steady, "and he believed me. Oh my gosh He believed me, I looked a kid straight in the eye and lied to him."

Wally was crying now, "How can I trust myself after that?! How can I have anyone trust me, when I can't keep a promise like that?"

"Wally I—"

"Oh enough of this crap!" Everyone jumped as Artemis made her way to the front of the group and shoving Robin away glared at Wally. "Listen here you over grown baby, it may have been your fault, heck if that's what you want, then fine!" She got down in his face and with grey eyes that would give storm clouds a run for their money said, "Wallace Roudolph West."

Robin winced and shifted nervously, "Uh Arty, maybe you should—"

"This. Is. All. Your. Fault." She hissed.

Wally stared up at her in shock, but the blond haired spitfire was far from done.

"But will you stop going on and on and _on _about it?! You're still here, you're still around to save other people, to help other people. Heck you did save other people, you got hundreds out of that building, more than any of us. So who cares if you're not the Flash? Who cares if you aren't as fast? You," she jabbed a finger into his chest. "Are Kid Flash, the fastest boy alive. _You _are the amazing yellow and red blur that rockets around saving people or annoying them depending on your mood."

He smiled slightly at this.

"_You _are the one who has saved millions in his life time. _You _are the one who copied Flash's experiment with a junior science kit and your brain. _You _are the only _you _I—we have and I want him back right now. I want the Kid Flash who annoys the heck out of me and dyes my hair pink. I want the goofball and heart of the Team. I do not want this sobbing pile of junk that you are giving me. You got that wise guy?"

After a few moments of shock, Wally smiled, it was small, but it was real, "Yes sir….uh ma'am."

Artemis sighed and backed away and smirking at the shocked faces of the other said simply, "he felt like he needed to be punished, so I punished him. There was no use comforting someone who didn't want to be comforted, so I waited until he was ready and then did so."

Smiling she looked over at Batman, "and you tell us that screaming at one another never gets us anywhere."

Batman glared, Artemis glared back, and after a few moments laughter broke into the air, everyone turned to see Wally sitting up in the bed, laughing loudly.

"You guys should've seen your faces you were all like, what? And then Supey was looked ready to throw Arty out the nearest window and then I smiled and you were all confused then the next thing I know Arty's staring down the creepiest hero of them all," his face broke into a huge grin. "It was awesome!"

And with that the tenseness of the situation stopped and the room filled with laughed as Wally smiled, sure he wouldn't forget the boy's death, he never would, but Artemis was right, he couldn't dwell on the fact, he couldn't let it control his life. There were others that needed him and he was going to help them.

Sighing he lied down in his bed, a look of content running across his face. The boy's face would forever remain in his memories. He would be one of his biggest what ifs, but for now the nightmares were over.

**So this is the chapter where all the OOC-ness seemed to come in and Wally's mood swings again I blame post dramatic stress disorder :D**

**Anyways so I'm thinking about having a 5 year time skip somewhere soon instead of covering the five years….unless Legacy comes out before then (and it probably will) then I'll work off of Legacy and have certain time skips set in between**

**What do you guys think? Stall until Legacy comes out or just skip five years to start with?**

**KyaTessa: **Well obviously they believed it XD Anyways thanks for taking the time to review

**Wondering Snow: **I don't think they made Wally seem like a weakling, I honestly thought his death was heroic and I kinda liked it (unlike most) however I do hate the fact that Wally is dead. I hope to cover that subject in this story eventually :D

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **I don't think Wally's dead either and I hope to cover it in this story eventually :D Anyways ya I have a tumblr **ghostdog401 . tumblr . com**

**RockyLover: **I wish I had a good excuse, but I don't….I didn't even have writer's block, I just didn't update ^^; Anyways sorry about that

**Naturegirl11432: **Thanks glad you like it :D

**READINGhearts17: **Not all people just these people

**Bayllarina: **Phew, I'm glad you like it so much :D

**SpitfireChick: **Thanks :D

**Cary99: **Thank you :D

**Vandalia Sakura: **At least the way they see it

**Xxellabearxx: **Woot! :D

**Beachlover470: **Thanks and I will :D

**Irenerb: **:D It's okay you can review however you want :D

**Kamil the Awesome: **Woot!

**ShadowlightStarlight: **Ya these one's especially

**XxNeonShadowsxX: **It's okay :D Thanks for reviewing

**Colerfulldarkness666: **Thanks

**KarleighH: **Thanks :D

**This is GhostDog401 signing off  
>(Please Review)<strong>


	34. Ninja Boyfriend

**Ninja Boyfriend  
><strong>**Genre: **Humor, Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Rating: <strong>High K+  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Spitfire  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Artemis  
><strong>N<strong>**OTE:** Behind the Scenes stuff at bottom

Wally smirked as he ran up to Artemis his face inches away from her, "Hey Arty guess what I found?"

Artemis's face twisted up in a grimace as she pushed him away, "mouthwash? Cuz you definently need some."

Wally blushed violently, before disappearing and reappearing seconds later, bits of toothpaste stuck to his mouth. "Alright now guess what I found?"

Artemis groaned, to keep her smile at bay, before asking, "What?"

"Tada!" Wally held a DVD cover inches away from her face. "Just a movie about a ninja girl trying to save her ninja boyfriend, but he's from a rival ninja—"

"Alright, I get it," Artemis groaned.

"You know I honestly thought you were making it up, but Rob helped me find the movie, so now were gonna watch it," Wally said smiling as he raced towards the DVD player.

"What like a date?" Artemis asked smirking. "Cuz I'm not sure if you're aware, but I have a boyfriend."

Again Wally blushed violently and he stuttered out, "No, no of course not just as friends, I mean not that we're—I mean you're great, but—"Wally groaned. "I'll just leave and get the rest of the Team."

"Oh shut up, it's fine," Artemis told him, trying (and failing) to suppress laughter. "But you try anything and I'll knock you out and drop you somewhere in Alaska got it?"

Wally nodded numbly before pressing play and making his way over to her.

For a long time they sat there in awkward silence watching the movie, before Artemis barked out a laugh.

Wally jumped and turned to her quickly, "What's wrong with you? A guy was just shot?!"

"It should've missed," Artemis explained quickly. "She wasn't holding the bow right, trust me if it wasn't a movie her boyfriend to be would be dead right now."

Wally smiled, "Well then I guess I should be thankful that you don't need movie graphics to save my life."

"Yes you should be," Artemis said as she tried to ignore the fact that she was just complimented.

Again silence fell over the room, until Wally laughed.

"Did you see that? His little sidekick guy is just like Robin? Disappearing without a trace and without telling _anybody._"

Artemis smiled, "Hmmm, so I guess that makes Robin you're sidekick."

Wally's face broke into a smile and Artemis laughed at the child like excitement in his eyes.

"So I guess that makes the emotionless leader Kaldur and the naïve girl following me around M'gann."

Wally smile got bigger, "What about Supey?"

Artemis opened her mouth to answer before there was a suddenly explosion followed by a loud roar coming from the TV.

"Nevermind I think I found him."

Artemis laughed.

The movie continued on and it was almost scary how much it reflected the Team, the way that the Superboy and M'gann characters looked at each other, the way "Robin" was always in the middle of things, the only major difference was the fact that ninja Wally and ninja Artemis were falling head over heels for each other.

"So how do you think it's gonna end?" Artemis asked as the movie faded into black, getting ready for the next scene.

Wally shrugged, "How should I know? You're the one whose seen it before."

"Oh um right well I never actually saw the uh ending, because that's when we were called to the Cave for the mission," Artemis flinched, she really needed to work on her lying skills.

"Uh huh," Wally muttered. "Or maybe you haven't seen it at all and—"

"NO!"

Wally stopped talking as a bullet flew from a gun and ninja Wally fell his eyes wide with surprise.

"Oh my gosh," Artemis whispered as she stared at the Team. "You—I mean he was just shot."

"But he'll be alright," Wally whimpered. "Right? I mean my character can't just die right? That's no fun."

They watched as the boy fell over the side of the roof falling to the ground with a sickening crunch.

"I don't think he's gonna get back up."

"He has to he's me," Wally insisted. "I can't just go down."

"Wally he's not actually you, it's just a movie."

"I know, but still! He's my character, he can't just die."

Artemis didn't answer.

In shock the girl screamed as she pushed her father away and sent him over the side of the building as well, she didn't bother to look back as she went after her fallen love.

By some miracle he'd survived, the way they always do in movies.

"See told you I'm fine," Wally sighed in relief.

"It's not over yet, a lot can happen in the last few seconds."

"This is all my fault," the girl sobbed as she tried desperately to save the young man on the ground. "If only I had—"

"Hey, hey it's okay," the boy gasped as he tried to gently pushed her hair away. "Should've known that I'd go down trying to save the most beautiful girl in the world."

"No, no don't say that," The girl continued to mutter.

"Guess I lost," the boy coughed up blood.

"No, no, you won he cheated, guns weren't allowed he was never supposed to—"she choked on a sob as the man's eyes began to lose life. "No! Stay with me, don't leave!" She girl cried as she began CPR. "Don't you dare leave me?!"

Artemis resisted the urge to look over at Wally who had gone pale.

"I love you! I love you! There I said it, you were right, now come back!"

Rain began to pour as it always does during movies, "Please…I love you." She laid her head on his chest and waited for the life that would never come. "I'm so sorry."

The screen slowly began to fade to black as people came and took the body away, dragging her away from it. M'gann, Superboy, and Robin's characters hugging her tightly as they all mourned their friend's death.

For a long time the duo just sat there in silence, neither saying a word before Wally cleared his throat.

"What a stupid ending," he said a fake smile being forced upon his lips.

"You're telling me," Artemis mumbled, looking over at him. "You gonna be okay?"

"Huh, ya of course."

"You know that you aren't really gonna die right? And that's just a movie, right?"

"What of course! I mean come on clearly I'm fast enough to dodge a bullet. Besides we all know that the Wallman can't go down that easily."

Artemis smiled, "of course how could I forget? After all you remind of it all the time, now if you excuse me I have a DVD to use as target practice."

Wally sat there for a moment as he watched her go, he'd never really accepted the fact that he was mortal til now. He'd never truly realized that one day he'd die and there'd be no coming back.

Wally continued to sit there in silence before he jumped to his feet in realization. Artemis.

"Artemis wait! That's a rental! Don't shoot!" And he was gone.

**So there you go a little humor….and then I'll admit things may or may not get depressing**

**Quick BEHIND THE SCENES of this chapter**

This Chapter was meant to allude to Wally's death in the series (which is why no names are given to the TV characters) as much as possibly

There was supposed to be a quick kiss in this chapter, but it was scrapped, because it wouldn't flow right (sorry Spitfire fans)

Robin's movie character was originally gonna die, before Wally's, but this scene was also dropped do to it moving attention away from Wally's "death"

**That's right people I actually do go back and rewrite things XD**

**Anyways the next chapter has Queen Bee in it (it's already written so feel free to speculate what's gonna happen in the comments) **

**However I know very little about Queen Bee (Wikipedia and Young Justice is all) so any advice on her mind controlling powers would be great, otherwise I'll just keep it the way I have it and hope fans don't go crazy**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Yep, at least for a little while XD Anyways I like tumblr just fine I guess, I will say this though it's addicting, at least I think it is. However overall I like it just fine

**Bayllarina: **Young Justice: Legacy is the video game for Young Justice (obviously) that will help fill in some of the 5 year time gap (or hopefully a lot of it) it's set to come out on September 10th of this year I believe

**XxNeonShadowsxX: **Well I wouldn't stop posting it would be more like there'd be a bunch of filler chapters instead of the other stuff. However if I do end up writing through the five year time skip I'll wait til Legacy comes out because I like to at least stay with canon a little bit

**Naturegirl11432: **Okay, however if I don't skip five years I'll probably wait until Legacy comes out to help fill in the gap

**Innocent Law: **Thank goodness I was worried it was OOC

**Cary99: **Thanks :D

**ShadowlightStarlight: **Thanks I'm glad

**Kamil the Awesome: **….because he's severely injured? XD Anyways I don't think smacking him would've helped much

**Vandalia Sakura: **Yes! I was so worried that it was OOC

**Amydiddle: **:D Ya same here

**Please Review**


	35. Controlled

**Controlled  
>Genre: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Spitfire  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>The Team  
><strong>N<strong>**OTE:** None

It started off as a simple recon mission; then again didn't all of their missions _start _that way? Get in, get the information, get out, that was it simple, no problems, no worries. A hakuna matata mission, as Wally put it, but that all changed when Queen Bee showed up.

The fight started instantly and for a while it seemed that they were winning, that is until one of her guards got in a lucky shot and both Robin and Wally were sent falling to the ground at her feet and for a moment she just stared down at them smiling.

She tried Robin first, but Robin was prepared he knew how to keep his mind safe and away from her, Batman had taught him and he was safe.

But Wally….Wally didn't have training, he wasn't safe, (not to mention he was girl crazy) and they had all paid for it.

The second that she grabbed Wally off the floor and made him look into her eyes, the second that she whispered in his ear slowly and lustfully, brushing his hair gently with her fingers, the second that she dropped him and he smiled wildly green eyes blank as he looked at them.

And for a speedster a second is such a long time.

_Take out M'gann, take out the communication, _Wally's thoughts blurred into his head as Queen Bee whispered softly into his ear.

He ran at them taking M'gann into the ground first, take out the communication, and break up the Team, he knew them better than they thought, he paid attention more than they knew.

_Take out M'gann, take out Superboy_, _take out the strength,_ Wally's thoughts were jumbled and not his own, at least not entirely, but he knew how to make the young clone squirm. He knew how to make him angry and how to use that anger against him.

"So Supey Superman talking to you yet?"

The clone roared and dived at Wally who simply side stepped and yawned.

"You know it's no wonder he doesn't want you around, I mean who would? You're not even an original."

Another flying fist and Wally felt himself wince slightly, but whether from it was the fist that glazed his shoulder or the hurt expression on his friend's face, he didn't know.

_Make him angry, throw him off, take him out._

And after a few moments that's what Wally did. The next time a fist came towards him he grabbed a hold of Superboy's arm and ignoring the surprise, began to spin quickly, before hurling him out the window.

Wally didn't react as his friend disappeared on the horizon, he didn't care. He'd won.

A wave of water crashed into him, followed by a gas pellet and an arrow, almost. He'd almost won.

He spun quickly and looked out Kaldur.

_Take out Kaldur, take out the leadership._

Wally darted towards the boy green eyes determined as Queen Bee watched with amusement.

"Kid Flash I am your friend," Kaldur exclaimed as he dodged Wally and sent water rushing at him. "You must escape Queen Bee's thrall."

Wally just smiled, and without a word suddenly moved out of the way of the water and slammed into Kaldur's back, knocking him out.

"Hey Baywatch snap out of it, before I come over there and snap you in half!"

Wally's head shot up and for a moment he remembered, he remembered why he was really here, he remembered who he truly loved.

"Artemis run, you need to—"

"Oh please Kid Flash stop playing with her and finish the job."

And then he'd forgotten as Queen Bee's voice washed over him, beautiful and soft, stealing away his doubts and confusion.

His eyes hardened, _Take out Artemis, take out the distraction._

She fired; he smiled as he spun circling around the arrow, the foam that was meant to encase him exploding behind him.

"How you always fell for—"The look of shock made him laugh as he spun into her face.

"Well Blondie," he sneered as he yanked her bow away. "Did it ever occur to you that all these months I've been going easy on you?" And with that he punched her wincing slightly as she hit the ground.

_I'm sorry._

Suddenly smoke filled the air and he growled.

_Find Robin, take out the last hope._

"Come out little bird," Wally purred wincing as the words poured off his tongue. "You can't avoid me."

"You weren't my target," came the growl and Queen Bee screamed as Robin's foot made contact with her face and Wally collapsed to the ground.

"KF!" Robin exclaimed as he raced over to his friends.

After a moment the speedster's eyes reopened, but they were wide with guilt as he realized what he had done.

"Oh my gosh," he muttered, his eyes roaming around the room as memories flooded over him.

M'gann was on the floor, Kaldur was lying over a table, Artemis had a huge bruise on her face and her bow was broken and Superboy was nowhere to be seen.

"What did I do?" He asked. "What did I do?"

"Hey, KF, it's okay wasn't you—"Robin started, but Kid Flash began to scream.

"Wasn't me?! Wasn't me?! This was all me! I did this!" Wally's eyes slowly fell on Artemis's bruised face. "I hurt them. I hurt _her._"

Robin looked at his friend, and for a moment was unsure of what to say and an uncomfortable silence fell over the two, neither one wanting to say a word.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

Wally jumped as Superboy grabbed him by the collar, lifting him off the floor.

"You are dead meat you hear!" Superboy roared and Wally winced as the clone raised a fist.

"Hey hey woah there Supey," Robin scrambled towards the enraged boy. "It's okay he's back, we're fine, everything's fine."

"You call that fine!" Superboy yelled gesturing to M'gann. "You call any of this fine!"

Wally winced.

"Supey it wasn't him it was Queen Bee, it's over, we're good," Robin tried again his voice pleading. "Please don't hurt him."

Superboy glared, "Fine." He threw Wally to the ground, "I'm going to help M'gann." And he was gone, helping the pair rise to their feet.

Wally's eyes fell, "see all my fault."

Robin sighed, "Whatever bud, all I know is that there is an extremely evil female knocked out on the floor, who relies on her looks, and I have a black marker."

Wally looked up, "so?"

"So, let's see what kind of mustache looks best on her," Robin smiled slightly trying to raise his best friend's mood. "What do you say?"

"I'm not in the mood," Wally mumbled.

"Great cuz I am," Wally jumped and spun around to see Artemis, mini hurricanes in her eyes, as she glared at Queen Bee. "Give me that."

Swiping the marker away from Robin she knelt down next to the villainess and begun drawing on her face.

"That," she mumbled, "Is for taking over Wally and messing with his head even more!"

An eyepatch was drawn over her eye.

"This is for making him punch me in the face!"

A black mole was carefully dotted on.

"And this is for making me have to deal with him apologizing for a week! Seriously do you know how annoying that gets?!"

A huge handle bar mustache.

Sighing she stood up and walked over, shoving the marker back into Robin's hand, "Thanks Rob I needed that."

"Uh-huh….I mean uh sure anytime."

Wally stared at her, before wincing as she punched him.

"So Wally you just got taken down by a girl! How's that feel?"

Wally blushed, "Oh ya well you were taken down by me! That's even worse!" He paused for a moment before his blushed deepened and he groaned, "I just insulted myself."

Artemis laughed, "Come on Baywatch, better go help the others before Superboy breaks something."

Wally smiled and followed.

Robin just frowned and pocketed the marker, as he began to wonder if he was becoming a third wheel. Instantly he shook his head, of course not! Wally was his best friend he wouldn't leave….right?

**So did I completely butcher Queen Bee and her character?**

**Also Superboy is currently on Shields (aka his Super Steroids) if that help explains his sudden outburst**

**Plus more alluding to Wally's death, well actually more him leaving the hero business (and in a sense Dick) at the end :D**

**Next chapter will either make you guys really happy (for certain reasons) or I know a couple of reviewers who are gonna be hunting me down with pitchforks (I'm looking at you SpitfireChick)**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**KyaTessa:** ….there's no speed force on Earth-16 and it sucks to no end….Anyways I think the prime example of the good guys dying and what not is Harry Potter book 7…ruined Harry Potter for me. Anyways I got really mad though when Greg stated that originally the were gonna kill Barry (which makes A LOT more sense) but they thought Barry was too much of a minor character and wouldn't get a big enough reaction so they killed Wally instead….and I hate it

**SpitfireChick:** Yep their still together :D

**I Want To Remain Anonymous:** No problem glad I could help :D

**Colerfulldarkness666: **I know I hate it too...

**READINGhearts17: **Well it's not really DC's fault personally I blame Greg and the rest of the Young Justice writer's

**Cary99:** Thanks :D

**Vandalia Sakura: **:D Thanks :D And I did too

**ShadowlightStarlight: **I know it's the horror that is cancelled cartoons

**GSDLover1623:** Alright thanks :D That's about what I got from it too and then Wikipedia told me that it's also hypnotic sorta, so hopefully I did her justice

**Xxellabearxx:** I know and he hardly had any screen time…it sucks

**Irenerb:** Oh don't worry it shall come

**Mimo123d: **Thanks :D

**Kamil the Awesome: **…Dang cuz I actually really loved writing this chapter XD *shrugs* Well to each his own I suppose :D

**Please Review**


	36. A Broken Heart, A Crying Soul

**A Broken Heart, A Crying Soul  
>Genre: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Spitfire  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Robin, Artemis  
><strong>N<strong>**OTE:** None

It started out as a normal day, then again everyday started out normal, the sun came up and alarms clocks rang. People went to work or school, everyday people, doing everyday things.

Nothing bad was supposed to happen today, but something bad did happened, a life was lost and that's how Wally found himself watching as a casket was lowered into a six feet deep hole never to come up again.

He wished he could go back in time and change it, could go back in time and save the friend he had just lost, but never knew he had.

The friend in question had only been 17.

**Earlier that Day**

Wally sat up against the couch; well actually he sat upside down on the couch, his feet hanging in the air and his head on the ground.

He smirked at Artemis walked by, "Hey Arty anything new going on up there?" He asked laughing at his own joke and Artemis, to his surprise, smiled a little before saying.

"Actually ya and I could really use your help with it," She told him, nonchalantly stealing popcorn from his bowl.

Ears perking up Wally righted himself and looked at her, "sure what's up?"

"Next month is the Winter Dance at my school, Ethan already asked me, but I'm not the best at um…figuring out what goes with what. However, Robin told me that you're good with colors and such could you uh…maybe help show me what works and what doesn't? Plus I may need help modifying whatever dress and strangely enough he told me you could sew…." She trailed off at the last part uncertain.

Wally's usually smile faltered for a moment and for a split second he thought about telling her no, telling her that Robin was just messing with her, but then again that wasn't really fair. Sighing he smiled up at her, "of course."

Artemis blinked, "You really sew?"

Wally groaned dramatically, "Sadly my lovely lady, yes." He flashed her a brilliant smile as he went on, "My mom and aunt taught me after they got tired of sewing up my costume, but I suppose I can put off getting my revenge on Robin until after I help you."

Artemis's laughed and her smile, to his surprise and her own, grew, "thanks, but I'm warning you if you make it awful on purpose I'm going to make you pay."

"I'd put money on that," Laughing once again at his own joke, before he gave her a confused look as a thought occurred to him. "Don't you have an older sister or mom for this kind of thing and if not why come to me? Why not Zatanna or M'gann?"

Artemis's face hardened for a moment and her grey eyes became storm clouds as she said, "I'd rather not talk about my family." And just as soon as the storm had come it passed as she continued, "as for M'gann and Zatanna they would dress me up like a Barbie doll, I want something simple."

Wally nodded, "alright then, if simple is what you want, simple is what you get."

Suddenly Robin darted into the room his face was pale and he spoke quickly. "There's a fire down in Gotham, Batman's off world we need to get there, now."

Artemis's heart fluttered, "where?" She asked quickly, as she watched Wally disappear and reappear in costume, lucky for her she was already in costume.

Robin hesitated and Artemis's eyes hardened, the Boy Wonder was nervous, he was _never _nervous.

"Robin _where's_ the fire?" She growled.

Robin gulped and gave an address and Artemis's face grew pale as she hurried towards the Zeta Tubes with Wally and Robin.

"Artemis!" Wally yelled as he caught up with her. "Artemis what's wrong?!"

Artemis only said one sentence, but it made Wally's blood run cold, "That's Ethan's building." And with that she disappeared in a flash of light, with Wally and Robin racing after her.

**LINE BREAK**

Artemis yelped in surprise as someone scooped her up into their arms and darted off. She looked up to see Wally holding her tightly, Robin on his back.

"What are you doing?!" She screamed. "You're going to run yourself dry!"

"S'okay," he mumbled, obviously trying to conserve energy. "I'll be fine, besides we have to go save your boyfriend." He smirked, "I mean Edward's not gonna save himself."

Artemis growled, "Ethan and why are you even worried? You don't even know him!"

Wally's eyes were suddenly serious and hard a new look appeared on his face as he replied, "he's important to you right?"

Artemis gave him a confused look, "right."

"Then he's important to me."

Before Artemis could reply they were there and she watched in horror as the building in front of her burned wildly.

People were stumbling out, children and elderly, parents and teenagers, but none of them were Ethan.

The fire firefighters were working desperately and Artemis would've stood there for hours if Robin hadn't started to bark orders.

"Kid get inside carry out as many people as you can!" Robin turned to Artemis eyes studying her for a moment before he told her. "KF and I have this go find him."

Artemis nodded and raced into the building ignoring the fact that both Robin and Kid Flash now knew that she lived in Gotham.

"Ethan!" She screamed as she raced through the burning building, every now and then she would see a yellow blur rush by carrying people and she silently thanked Wally for helping these people.

However that didn't mean she wasn't. She stopped numerous times on the way to Ethan's apartment to help kids and adults alike. Sending grappling hook arrows down to the streets below, before hooking the people in and sending them down, but none of those people were Ethan.

Finally she found him stumbling blindly through smoke and rubble.

"Ethan!" She screamed, catching him as he fell, before her exhausted body collapsed under his weight. "Come on wake up." She begged him, shaking him violently finally he coughed and woke up pushing her away weakly.

"I have a girl…girlfriend," he mumbled slowly. "S..sorry…."

Artemis laughed, "I know." She sobbed. "I know. Please can you walk?"

She watched as he nodded slowly, black hair floating into his brown eyes as he stood shakily against her.

She smiled, he was safe and she reached for a grappling hook arrow on her back, only to gasp as her hand meant air. She was out. Eyes narrowing she helped her boyfriend along, muttering to him and herself.

"It's only a couple floors, we can make it, we can make it. Come on, get traught or get dead, get traught or get dead."

Suddenly the house lurched causing both of them to stumble forward and into an empty room. Ethan screamed as his leg bent in a way it shouldn't.

"Ethan!" Artemis screamed. "I did _not _come all this way, find you alive, drag you down three flights of stairs, only to have you die on me! Do you understand?!"

Ethan's eyes were filled with pain as he looked up at her, somehow managing to smile, "you're her aren't you?"

Artemis blinked caught off guard by the question, "What do you mean?"

"You're Arty, my girlfriend, I've known for a while surprised no one else has noticed." He coughed as she started to pull him towards a window, they were only a few floors up with a little luck Kid Flash would see them and help. "I mean Artemis the student, Artemis the hero, both with blond hair and gray eyes. People are idiots."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied effortlessly.

"Yes you do," coughing again as he smiled at her.

Artemis looked at him for moment before nodding, "Ya you're right, but why tell me now? Why haven't you mentioned it before?"

"I figured you would tell me when you were ready."

"So why tell me now?"

"Because we both know that only one of us is going to get out and it's going to be you," Ethan told her seriously.

"What no! You're coming with me! We're both getting out!"

The building creaked and moaned.

Ethan smiled softly as he leaned against an ash covered wall, and reached towards her pulling her tightly into a hug.

"I love you, you know that right?"

Artemis felt tears coming to her eyes, "stop it! Stop it were both getting out! Kid Flash will show up he'll save us! He'll save you!"

Ethan's brown eyes saddened and he looked at her, "you know that's not true, he's helping the others." He studied her for a moment before asking, "you like him don't you?"

Artemis eyes widened, "What no…him…Kid Mouth? No way!"

Ethan smiled, "yes you do. I've known it since you became so protective of him back when Cold attacked. Knew you were Archer Girl then too, that confirmed it. But I want you to know that I didn't care I still love you."

Artemis wasn't stopping the tears now as the house moaned and shook, "stop! We're getting out! Stop!"

She felt Ethan's lips slowly kiss her forehead as he clutched her tightly, "I love you Blondie," those were the last words Ethan said to her before he covered her body with his and the building collapsed onto them.

**LINE BREAK**

Wally watched in horror as the building collapsed, "Artemis!" He screamed rushing to the rubble and digging through it rapidly, she couldn't be gone, she wouldn't leave him again, she'd promised she wouldn't. What felt like hours later he found her, but he almost wished he hadn't.

She was sobbing loudly, performing CPR on an unconscious body, "Don't you dare do this to me!" She screamed and Wally watched in silence as she attacked the dead body in front of her. "Don't you dare! I swear if you do I'll kill you!"

Red blood was spilling out of the body, forming around the sharp metal pipe that was lodged halfway through his body. He'd saved her, if he hadn't been protecting her that silver pipe would've dug into the blond's chest instead.

It didn't take a genius to know just who the boy on the ground was and Wally felt his heart fall, he'd failed her, he'd failed to make her happy. It was all his fault, if only he had been faster, if only he had been Flash.

She was pounding on his chest wildly screaming his name, screaming for him to come back, before sobbing into the dead boy's chest.

Wally ran up to her and knelt down placing a hand on her shoulder, "Artemis I'm so—"

Before he could finish she had turned around sharply and flung her arms around him, sobbing loudly into his chest.

"He saved my life," she sobbed. "He could've saved himself, he saved my life instead. He knew who I was Wally! He knew and and…." Her words were lost to her sobs as she cried loudly. "Why did he have to die?! Why? It's not fair?! We had plans! We were going to the dance! We were going to ditch it after a couple of minutes with some other scholarship kids because we didn't want to be with the rich snobs! Why?! Why couldn't it have been me?! I'm the hero! I'm supposed to die protecting people not him!"

Gulping Wally slowly wrapped his arms around the crying girl and hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry." He told her softly. "I'm so so sorry."

A crowd slowly gathered around the grieving heroes and everyone hung their heads, people would argue over many things that day.

Whether the girl in green deserved to be a hero after she let the poor boy die? Whether or not Kid Flash or Robin should've been able to help? And so forth, but there was one thing everyone would agree on.

Everyone in that crowd agreed that the lifeless body lying in the rubble was a hero, and he would always be one.

**Line Break**

The day started out normal, the sun came up and alarm clocks rang with it, but it ended in horror, with sorrow, with grief.

Wally watched the blond girl who was crying loudly, her black dress blowing in the wind, those weren't the colors Wally had wanted her to wear, but they were the colors that fate had chosen.

He stared helplessly as he read the new grave stone that now stood.

_Ethan Kevin Brooks_

_(January 18, 1994—-2013)_

_Brother, Son, Friend, Hero_

_He will be missed_

Wally bowed his head, he should've been faster, he should've been able to speed into the building grab him and get out, but he wasn't.

His green eyes once again roamed to the crying blond and he wondered if he'd ever be able to heal her heart.

**_"Are you sure you believe that? Does Ethan really deserve to die?"  
><em>-One of my Review Replies**

**I began hinting about Ethan's death every since the chapter Aster (13 chapters ago) and now it's finally happened**

**I actually went through a lot of drafts trying to decide how exactly I wanted the Ethan and Artemis relationship to end. Sometimes he broke her heart, sometimes Wally admitted his love and Arty left Ethan, other times Artemis just ended it for whatever reason (at one point she ended it when she caught him cheating with another girl when he saved him and his date during hero patrol) but I ended up with this idea**

**I decided that I was tired of Ethan being the villain, I wanted him to be the hero and so he was, to the end**

**Now I beat all you people who wanted him dead feel guilty am I right?**

**(I apologize if this chapter doesn't line up very well with past chapters it was written very early on)**

**Review Replies**

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: Ya…probably and yes I shall run (just like Wally did before he disappeared…*more pitchforks* What too soon?) XD Can't believe I just made that joke….now I kinda feel bad**

**SpitfireChick: So tell me are you gonna hunt me down with pitchforks? I mean after all Artemis and Ethan aren't together anymore**

**KyaTessa: So it was you! *glares* It's all your fault XD Just kidding anyways ya I agree I don't think they would've kept Wally dead, in fact originally they were going to kill off Barry, but chose Wally cuz it would have a bigger impact on the fans**

**READINGhearts17: :D Thanks**

**Vandalia Sakura: Very true :D**

**Kamil the Awesome: It's okay to each his/her own, sometimes you like it sometimes you don't**

**Mimo123d: Thanks**

**Irenerb: Thank you :D**

**RockyLover: Dang it! Why did I think of that?**

**Randomkitty101: Thank you :D**

**ShadowlightStarlight: Even the bad ones XD**

**Cary99: Thanks**

**XxNeonShadowsxX: Lex Luthor wasn't there….but yes that would indeed be funny XD Anyways I know I wish that there'd been more Dick and Wally brother stuff, but I guess Jaime and Bart sorta took over as the new best friend duo in season 2**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Also I have a new story up called He's Gone that's about Wally's death told from Mary West (his mom's) point of view/when Artemis tells them**

**And a second chapter for that story to come, please go check it out….Please I want to know if other people like it as much as I do**


	37. Never Talks, Never Eats, Never Sleeps

**Never Talks, Never Eats, Never Sleeps  
>Genre: <strong>Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Spitfire  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Artemis  
><strong>N<strong>**OTE:** None

**Never Talks, Never Eats, Never Sleeps**

To say that Wally was worried was an understatement to say the least. It'd be more accurate to say that he was feeling a sense of panic that he hadn't felt the fake mission ordeal.

He was currently pacing inside his room, his thumb in his mouth and his eyes plastered ahead of him, three phrases whispering through his mind.

_She never talks. She never eats. She never sleeps._

_She never talks. She never eats. She never sleeps._

It'd been about a month since the Ethan incident, a month since her boyfriend had died and he'd barely seen her.

He was pretty sure every now and then she was smuggled into the Cave for a therapy session with Black Canary, but he never saw her. The only reason he knew was because of the Zeta-Tube history that had been saved to the computer.

She never showed up for missions and she'd only been on one since the incident, and this was purely because they couldn't get a hold of Red Arrow.

But when he had seen her that day she'd been a wreck.

Heavy black bags stood out under her eyes, and her hair was messy and un-brushed, her bow dusty and unused and it had scared him.

Desperately he had tried to make her insult him, poking fun at her whenever he couldn't, but nothing had come of it. She didn't speak at all during the whole mission and M'gann refused to mind link with her, after doing so with the result Ethan's name being repeated over and over in their heads.

He did make her cry though, he hadn't meant to of course, but he did.

She'd missed a shot that had nearly cost them the mission and Wally, stuck in the moment of adrenaline, had screamed at her that she needed to snap out of it or someone was going to die.

He'd regretted the words in an instant, he had tried to apologize, had tried to stop her tears, but they kept coming and so he just stood there awkwardly, until the Bio-Ship came and they left.

That night he called her mom, he'd stolen the number from Robin months ago, and tonight he finally used it.

"Hello?" He had said, speaking softly into the phone. "Is this Artemis's mom?"

"It is," the voice sounded tired and old, but still professional.

Wally bit his lip unsure of how to continue before quietly saying, "this is Wally…I'm uh…on your daughter's _Team._" Trying to make sure that she knew which team, just in case there were others, she was on. "And well, I was wondering, if she was you know…" He paused here. "…okay."

There was silence on the phone.

"Hello? Mrs. Crock?"

Sobbing and Wally bit his lip harder, now he'd done.

_Way to go Wall-man, _he thought venomously. _Make her mom cry, that's a great way to comfort her, I'm sure._

Then softly on the other end, "She hardly ever talks. She won't eat and she doesn't sleep at night, I know because I can hear her screaming in the middle of the night, but when I try to get into the room it's locked and she won't open it." A pause. "I'm worried Wally, and I don't know what to do. I'm her mother, but I missed out on so much of her life and I don't know how to help her and I don't know how to cope and—"More sobbing and Wally's stomach lurched with guilt.

"Don't worry Mrs. Crock, I'll help her."

Silence then a soft, "How?"

"I don't know, but trust me, I know your daughter like the back of my hand."

And it was true, he knew the spitfire blond, inside and out. He knew that she hated the color pink, but loved the color red. He knew that she was afraid of thunderstorms because as a kid she had been trapped outside her house in one. He knew her favorite animal was a tiger and that she liked the smell of peppermint. He knew that she was lying about her family, but he trusted her anyways. He knew more about her, than he probably should.

He didn't realize Artemis's mom had hung up until the operator began to talk into his ear and he shut off his own phone and began to pace, thoughts flying through his head like bullets.

Before finally he closed his eyes and sighed, "she's gonna hate me for this." He muttered and then he was gone.

Moments later he was knocking on Artemis's window, he knew she was inside, he could see her body curled up on the body.

"Artemis let me in or I'm going to break the window!" He screamed, she didn't moved and he sighed. "Don't come near the window!" And he punch, watching as the glass shattered, he winced, she hadn't moved or screamed at him like he had hoped. She hadn't even jumped at the sound, she just stayed there unmoving.

Biting his lip he moved over to her bed, "Artemis? Artemis can you hear me?"

"Go away," came the croaky reply. "Leave me alone."

"No."

There wasn't a reply and he groaned, "come on Arty, you can't stay like this forever."

No reply.

"I swear I will pull you out from under the covers."

No reply.

"And I will drag you out of the window."

No reply.

"And we will go outside, until you start acting like yourself again."

No reply.

"I'll do it even if you're nothing, but your underwear." He supplied.

She didn't even move.

Sighing he sits down at the foot of her bed and looks at her, "you know a wise friend once told me that that I should stop going on and on about something even though I thought it was my fault. She told me that it was okay, because I was still around and I could still save more people. She said that I was the only me that she had and that it wasn't fair if I was going to throw away my life for something I couldn't have stopped." He paused. "And you want to know what? I listened to her, I remember what had happened and I'll always remember, but I'm not going to throw my life away because of it. And you shouldn't either."

No reply and he hangs his head in defeat.

"Alright, I'll go," he looks at the window. "And don't worry I'll fix your window…or I'll steal money from Rob and use that to fix your window."

And he gets up, but suddenly there's a flash and a hand grabs his wrist.

"Don't go," the voice is small and timid. "Please don't go. Everyone else does, and I don't want you to."

Wally freezes, unsure of what to do, before settling back down onto the foot of the bed. "Don't worry," he tells her. "I won't."

"Promise?" The voice squeaks.

"Promise." He tells her and her hand tightening on his wrist.

**Guess what guys? I'm alive! :D**

**So yep here we go a quick aftermath chapter and some spitfire for you! Hope you liked it! :D**

**Congrats to anyone who caught the refrence to the past chapter Nightmares**

**In other news, I've decided that I will not skip five years HOWEVER this means that the posting of these stories will slow a little because I want to wait for Young Justice: Legacy to come out so I can get an idea of what happened in the five year time skip**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Guest: **Thanks

**Horseygeek: **I think a lot of people loved the first season more, or at least loved the old Team more

**KyaTessa: **I know, I honestly I would've much rather had Barry die…is that bad?

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Thanks :D I'm glad you liked it

**Kamil the Awesome: **Thank you

**Cary99: **Thanks

**SpitfireChick: **Oh my gosh, um, uh, here have some tissues *shoves tissues in your face*

**READINGhearts17: **ya….

**Vandalia Sakura: **This I have succeeded

**ShadowlightStarlight: **I don't think anyone did

**Amydiddle: **I know I honestly wish that Barry had died instead of Wally, I felt like it would've worked better

**RockyLover: **Yep

**Irenerb: **Thanks

**XxNeonSHadowsxX: **Thanks :D

**Review please…this will be a true test, I shall wait and see how many of you still exist after three months of no updates :P **


	38. Healing

**Healing  
>Genre: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Spitfire  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Artemis  
><strong>N<strong>**OTE:** Please Read the Author's Note at the Bottom :D Thank You

It takes a while, but he finally manages to guide her out of her bed and out the door, but she's like a ghost, barley moving, never talking.

"Do you want to get something to eat I'm starving?" and he waited, waited for the quick you're always starving or how can you think of food at a time like this, but it never comes so he just continues talking. "Or I suppose we could do something more athletic like hike or go bowling?"

Still no reply so he decides he'll just talk for both of them, he's good at talking it shouldn't be that hard.

"Well Wall-man," he starts making his voice slightly higher, she doesn't react. "Seeing as you can't physically go without food for a couple of minutes we should go eat."

"Ah good choice," he tells her, or rather himself. "Can't wait."

"Oh no, you're buying."

"But Artemis," he whines and he smiles when he sees her lip flicker up just a little bit.

"No, no way, the last time I bought you food I was broke for a month."

"You were fine."

"I was not!"

"I paid you back!"

"_Robin _paid me back!"

"Same thing!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

And so he continues dragging Artemis along, filling the silence, smiling when he catches her smirking.

"So what do you want Artemis?" He asks her as he sits her down in a booth and smiles at her.

She shrugs, but his smile widens because at least she's responding to him now.

"Do you want some sort of pasta? They make great pasta here."

Shrug.

"Alright, how about salad? No, no you hate salad I remember that, um how about a hamburger can't go wrong with that can you?"

Another shrug.

He rolls his eyes, "alright a hamburger it is."

He orders, a hamburger for Artemis and three hamburgers plus a pasta dish for himself.

The waiter's eyes widen and he looks at them, "are they're more of you coming?" He asks astonished.

"Nope, just for me."

The waiter's eyes narrow, "you're joking."

"He's not, trust me," the voice is quiet and Wally jumps when he realizes who has spoken and the waiter just stares at them before moving along. Wally is smiling.

"You talked!" He says happily.

"Of course I did you dumbo, he wasn't gonna leave otherwise," Artemis supplies, before going silent again.

"This is great! This means I won't get any more weird looks."

"You always get weird looks."

"Ya, but usually not for making fun of myself."

"You're impersonation of me is horrible by the way."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"No it's not."

"Yes it—Dang it Artemis!" Wally groans and Artemis laughs, and it's like music because she's smiling and laughing and for some reason she can't stop.

"Artemis you okay? Artemis?"

"I'm fine, I don't know why? I can't stop, oh my gosh Wally? What have you done to me?" She gasps.

"Me? This was all you and you're moping about, clearly you have become laughing deprived and you're body is simply trying to work its way through this."

This statement causes Artemis to snort, before suddenly she stops and her eyes go to the table cloth again.

"This is wrong," she mumbles.

Wally blinks, "what?"

"This," she gestures around her. "I shouldn't be here having a good time, I shouldn't be here with _you._"

Wally's heart falls, "why?"

"Because, I don't know, because people will talk and I can't, I shouldn't," she breaks down sobbing and Wally doesn't know what to do, because he thought that this part was over. The part where she cried and he thought that things were finally going to be normal again, he was wrong. Things were never going to be normal again.

"Artemis," he said softly grabbing her hand. "It's gonna be okay, I promise, but you need to move forward, you need to let yourself heal because…" he hesitated unsure if he could make this call, but he shook his head and decided he could. "Because that's what Ethan would've wanted."

Artemis doesn't respond, but she's stopped crying.

"I'm sure of it, he wouldn't have wanted you to throw away your life for him, because he gave his life for yours," he told her, confident in his words.

And Artemis smiled up at him, "ya I guess you're right."

Wally's eyes widened, "what's that? I must've zoned out because I swore I just heard you say I was right."

Artemis groaned rolling her eyes and pushing him away, "how can you be so sweet and so stupid all at once?"

Wally smiled, "it's just part of my charm."

Artemis just laughs and Wally smiles because she was finally healing.

**So we have some happier moments now and we have finally started to leave Ethan behind us.**

**In another note this may be the last chapter for a while because I'm running low on ideas (prompts from you guys would be great) **

**Also school has started back up so just as warning you may not get another chapter until Young Justice: Legacy comes out**

_**HOWEVER, **_**for those of you who want to still read my stories I recently got into Doctor Who (well I say recently really it was like six months ago) and I've written a couple of stories for that, so if you like Doctor Who I'd be really happy if you read them**

**If you haven't seen Doctor Who WATCH IT! It's AMAZING!**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Monzepelmoon: **I'm sorry Wally's death is inevitable and I already have something planned for his death once I get there, but it will involve him _ceasing _

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Oh gosh I didn't even realize that and I wrote the story! Oh my gosh! Endgame feels!

**Xxellabearxx: **Yep! After all you survived my three month absence didn't you? :D

**Colerfulldarkness666: **And more you shall have

**SpitfireChick: **Thanks :D

**Bayllarina: **:D I'm glad you liked it

**Kamil the Awesome: **Same here :D

**Amydiddle: **Thanks :D It's always fun when I get comments like these because I know that if I can make you aww over a pairing you don't usually like I know I'm doing something right :D

**Mimo123d: **Thank you :D

**BlackFeathers 17: **Finally is right :P

**Cary99: **Thanks

**READINGhearts17: **Yes Wally is amazing :D and same here

**Randomkitty101: **Thanks :D

**XxNeonShadowsxX: **Oh gosh Endgame feels *sobs*

**Vandalia Sakura: **Yes, yes he is

**Iloveballen: **Well here's your fluff and yes it was getting depressing wasn't it

**Irenerb: **Thanks :D

**Please Review (leave prompts, even just one word would be great)**


	39. Firsts and Lasts

**Firsts and Lasts  
>Genre: <strong>Angst, just Angst  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+, maybe T  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>Artemis, Barry (very briefly)

Wally smiles at Artemis slyly, his eyes twinkling before she finally notices and looks up at him over the bowl of cereal she had been eating. Swallowing she smirks and sticks her tongue out at him, he laughs and she just snorts and goes back to her cereal.

Months have passed since Ethan's death and slowly, but surely Artemis had begun to return to her old self. About month ago she'd come back and gone on her first. While the mission had been bumpy things were finally starting to return to normal, or rather as normal as things could get for the odd group of misfits.

She still woke up screaming though, yelling desperately for Ethan, but during the times when she was at The Cave Wally would race to her and comfort her, until she fell asleep again. However, she laughed now and she talked and he loved every moment of it. Every single witty remark and every single snort of amusement made Wally's heart flutter and while he didn't know exactly why he enjoyed every moment and as time went by the outbursts became fewer and fewer, until they almost ceased.

Then the Justice League was compromised, controlled into doing something they would never do, but they solved the problem, made it right and they were happy, because they'd won. They had faced the best of the best, their superiors in every way and had come out on top, smiling with only a few bruises to show for it.

Then the clock had struck midnight and New Year's had rang out in their ears, a new start, a new day, a new year. Wally smiled at Artemis, a sudden burst of courage soaring through him. He picked her up in one swift motion and for that moment he only saw her.

His smile widened, "I should've done this a long time ago." He vocalized, as he leaned towards her and for a brief second he was worried she would scream and push him away, but she didn't

Instead she wrapped her arms around him and closed the gap, "no kidding," she sighed and it was pure bliss. He only saw her blond hair, messy, but lovely and her grey eyes stormy and on guard and if he had to pick a word to describe it, he'd pick the word fireworks, because that's what it was. There was nothing else that compared to this moment; not even discovering his Flash was his Uncle or getting his powers.

It was his first, he'd never admit it to anyone of course, but it was. It was the first time his lips had pressed against someone else's and the first time he'd felt the fireworks swore him and he loved it.

"You look like an idiot," Artemis remarked as he pulled away, a goofy grin on his face.

"Ya, but that's why you love me," he muttered and Artemis groaned.

"I never said that," she teased, and Wally looked away downheartedly.

"Oh sorry I'll just—" He made to put her down, but she tightened her grip on him and smiled.

"But I never said you didn't," she purred and Wally smiled instantly, eyes shining in triumph.

"Now put me down lover boy," Artemis grumbled, the moment gone. "I'm a strong independent girl who doesn't need to be seen in your arms by the Justice League."

Wally laughed and set her down, "so how about after this we grab some pizza?" He tried to sound nonchalant, but he couldn't hide the small tremor in his voice. "And maybe a movie?"

Artemis smiled, "I'd like that."

Wally smiled back, pecking her softly on the cheek, "me too."

And they were happy, convinced that nothing could ruin this moment, he even took processions. Forcing her away from the hero life, away from the danger, but with every first, there is a last.

Wally laughed and smiled as he ran around Artemis, darting in and out of her arrows.

"Just like old times!" He yelled as he dropped her and they examined the robot of death.

"Except I don't feel like shooting an arrow through you," she laughed. "At least not as much."

"Artemis you wound me," he snorted, before darting towards her and sweeping her away from an oncoming blast. "Besides that's not what you said last—"

He was cut off by a loud blast and he jumped, spinning to watch Artemis's arrow explode a piece of rubble.

"Head in the game Baywatch," she yelled. "Remember time and a place."

He blushed violently, but smiled none the less, "will there be time later?"

"Only if you're good," she teased back and he laughed.

And while it was different, it was also just like old times and he realized with a start that he missed this.

He missed the adrenaline, the laughter, the taunts, the way that they fought as one, reading each other's every move.

He had left the hero life out of fear and horror, fear that one of them would end up dead, fear that Artemis would have to face another time like Ethan, and he didn't want that. Now he realized that that was no other way to live life. That he couldn't sit on the sidelines anymore.

_Besides, _he thought. _We're superheroes what's the worst that could happen._

So carefully he wrapped her up in a kiss, allowing himself to melt into her and her into him, ignoring the words whispered in his com.

"This could work," he mumbled, through her lips. "We could do both, I'm not scared anymore."

"Neither am I," Artemis declared. "We're fine."

"Paris, not quite as good as our first kiss, but good enough," Wally smiled as he pulled away from her.

"Because nothing says romantic like making out with the Justice League right next door."

"Oh ya," Wally mumbled. "Those were good times."

Artemis laughed and pulled him back to her, memories of their first kiss racing through her head.

But with every first, there must be a last and little did they know that the last had just come and gone.

Wally was running harder than he had ever run before, and it hurt. It hurt so badly, his heart and his body. It hurt worse than when he'd blown himself up to get his superspeed, it even hurt worse than the heartache he felt when Artemis had died in the fake scenario, it just hurt.

Somewhere beside him he could hear Barry yelling, desperately telling him to hang on, but couldn't. Already he could feel himself slipping away and he just wanted the pain to stop, to let go and become the nothingness that was stretching out before him.

He was vaguely aware of a hand passing through him, but he chose to ignore that and simply stick to the most important fact. He was dying.

"It's no good Barry," he tried to keep his voice steady.

"Oh man Artemis is so going to kill me for this," Wally groaned, trying to ignore how metallic his voice sounded. "And don't even get me started on mom and dad," he choked out, tears evaporating before they could appear.

Barry said something, but he couldn't tell what and somewhere he knew that he was letting everyone down, "just tell them, ok" He sobbed, he couldn't get the last words out and the words I'm sorry died on his tongue, along with the rest of him.

Because with every first, there must be a last. A last joke to tell, a last tear to fall, a last breath to take and as Artemis watched Barry and Bart pull away from the funnel with no Wally, she realized in horror that there was a last kiss as well.

**…So um…this was originally going to be the last chapter, like I had a speech and EVERYTHING, I was all ready to say my good-byes and retire this story, but then it hit me! The last chapter and it played before my eyes and it wasn't this chapter!**

**This chapter wasn't the last one, it couldn't, Wally's story was not yet over. So it is with a joyful heart that I announce that this IS NOT THE END! That I have one last chapter for you all and that it will be here within the next couple weeks.**

**…on a side note, I'm really tired and don't really want to rewrite all my review replies…so I'm sorry if they seem a little good-bye-ish…cuz um…they were up until two seconds ago**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Irenerb: **Yes Spitfire, and it will bloom on :D

**Monzepelmoon: **…I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry

**SpitfireChick: ***waves nervously, then runs to hide from your pitchfork*

**READINGhearts17: **It's a video game that just came out recently, it's canon and yes…while I do believe that Wally is Robin's friend NOT just for the money, I do believe it's totally within Wally's character to take advantage of the fact that his BFF for LIFE is rich :P But don't worry Wally matured…and then he died, but you know

**Kamil the Awesome: **Yes, I was…I'm not really happy with how the 50th of Doctor Who ended, but it was okay, honestly I'm just having a hard time holding onto a fandom.

**R.I.P Wally: **…crap you made me feel guilty…all these reviews are making me feel guilty.

**HorsesROCK: **THANKS! :D

**Huge Potter Fan: **Thank you and I'm so sorry…I didn't do a lot of Roy and I realize that now with a heavy heart…and he was going to get mentioned, but it just didn't fit with the whole firsts and lasts things…but if you want more Roy just shoot me a PM with a prompt and I'll see what I can do :D

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Oh…gosh here we are old friend at the end…I wish that I could reply to this and be certain that you'd find this final chapter, but I can't…But I suppose that's my fault. In short I'd like to thank you, because you were always there and you're reviews were always something I looked forward to. You always had such kind words to give and you made me smile. I always (stubbornly) refused to update until you had reviewer, or was certain that you weren't going to, because I need to make sure you knew how much your reviews meant to me. So Anon with this final thanks, I thank you for your wonderful reviews and support

**Guest: **…I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry

**ColorfulandBlack: **I think that I answered your question in a PM, but if not tell me and I'll do so in a private message. Anyways thanks for the kind words, enjoy this final chapter

**Please Review**


	40. Running Towards Home

**Running Towards Home  
>Genre: <strong>...I'm not really sure...um...Hurt/Comfort maybe  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+, maybe T  
><strong>Guest Stars: <strong>it's a suprise  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Spitfire  
><strong>Note: <strong>IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: This story ties into _He's __Gone. _So AFTER you have red _AND_ reviewed this go and read that :D  
><strong>Another Quick Note: <strong>This is written in the 2nd person, but it's Wally's perspective...I have this weird obsession with 2nd person writing okay...it's bad

You aren't really sure what's going on and the only thing you know for certain is that you're running. That you are running far faster than you've ever run before, too fast if you're honest with yourself, but you won't stop.

Because you need to help save the world and so you need to keep going.

Faster and faster you spin around and around in a never ending circle. Everything around you blurs and only one thought shoots across your brain.

_Run. _

Around and around you run, and sometimes you have doubts, because somewhere deep down inside you, hidden in the back of your mind you _know _that there's something else you should be worrying about, but the doubts are rare and distant, vanishing almost as quickly as they come upon you and so you run.

Thoughts enter your mind, every now and again too, between the constant mantra of run, but usually you push them away, because they _hurt. _They're painful in a way you can't remember, because you have long since forgotten emotions. You've forgotten fear and hate and you've forgotten joy and love.

All you remember is run. All you _know _is run.

Run, because that's what you do. Run, because the world needs saving. Run, because if you don't you'll die. Run, because if you don't _they'll _die. _She'll _die, you don't really remember who she is (was?) and it hurts to remember, so you run.

You run to forget, to let the nothingness take over you and embrace you with its protection, but the thoughts still come.

The next time a thought enters your mind you see green. Wonderful, brilliant flashes of green against long trails of yellow and for some reason you try and hold onto these flashes, because these ones seem important.

Almost as important as the one's that brush your cheek and wipe away tears. The ones that fill you with warmth and protect just as much (if not more) than the nothingness, these are the one's that mutter soft I love you's in your ear, and even though you don't know what they mean, you hang onto them. These one's are about _her _and you like them, unlike the other ones.

The ones that hold deep red and a carry feeling you think might have been jealousy, before you forgot what feelings were. You think that maybe a long time ago, the red flash meant as much to you as the glimpses of green, but something happened. Something that has to do with something called betrayal and the sons of sons from the future and so the joy the red brought you is lost in a blur of anger.

You push those thoughts away and run.

Blondie's back again, because that's what the yellow is you realize, its hair. She's so different from the cookie woman and you smile to yourself a little as you remember something that might've been warmth and love, but you can't remember.

For the first time since you began to run, you panic.

Because the cookie woman and Blondie are falling away from you, the nothingness you once loved to have embraced you is taking away the one thing you want. Love and so you try to hold onto these memories, these glimpses of something you've long since forgotten, because you _need _them.

You're so busy panicking, trying desperately to hang onto what you think is hope that you don't realize that the mantra of runs has ceased, and that the blurs have solidified and stilled.

When you do you're confused, because you'd convinced yourself that if you'd stopped, you'd die, but you're not dead. At least you think you're not, because your heart is pumping and if you were dead you shouldn't feel so much….hurt? No this different, this is pain.

Horrible searing pain that envelops you, tearing you away from the nothingness, because that's okay, because you're back, memories are flooding into your brain as the seal trapping them breaks and you remember that there is more to life than running and it hurts.

It hurts in a way that you've never remembered before, it's not like the jealousy or the betrayal….it's different and you don't know why, only that you need to fix it. That you need to find _her._

So as you turn, you take a deep breath and run, but this time you're not running for the world. You're not running for the red blur. You're running for something else and as you run you see_, _the wonderful green girl, who is named after the moon, with her blond hair and stormy eyes, but you aren't running for Blondie, you're running for _her._ The one you can't quiet see, but you can feel _her. _Her warmth surrounds you, and she loves you, and you need to get back to her.

You're not running in circles anymore…no you're running towards something. Towards…somewhere…somewhere important, but you can't remember the word. You think that you'll find _her _there_, _even though you can't remember where there is, but that's okay, because your feet remember the way and you let them guide you.

You reach a door and for a moment you hesitate before you bang (knock?) upon it, because that's what you're supposed to do right? For a moment, no one comes and everything hurts again, because what if she forgot you. What if no wants you and maybe stopping was a mistake to leave the nothingness. Then the door swings open and there's a woman. You think that perhaps she's talking, because her lips are moving, but you can't hear her.

All around you you're world is spinning, and you notice that the woman has stopped and she is staring at you, her eyes wide in disbelief.

She has hair like yours, amber; with eyes that are far too old for her, but you're positive that it's _her_, the woman who brings the memories of warmth and love, to block out the cold and hate.

But you can't remember her name!

For a brief second you panic, because you need to remember, you need to know. Then she's crying and it clicks, and you smile at her. Shyly, softly, like a child whose been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hey mom," you whisper and her arms are around you in an instant, and she's crying, but it doesn't matter, because you are too. And you remember what you were running towards; you remember the word that you had forgotten. You remembered running towards _home._

**So how many of you were thinking that _her _was Artemis? That's okay, so was I when I first started writing the chapter, but then I decided that I wanted this to be different. There are plenty of stories out there showing that Wally comes back for Artemis, but there are other people he loves.**

**I wanted to show that Wally loves his mom (and father, but he doesn't appear in this story), that he cares for her and that she cares for him. A mother son relationship that is clearly showed between the two of them in episodes (mainly _Misplaced_) **

**So I used his mom. Obviously Artemis does play a role in this, but I wanted his home to be where his mom was and yep.**

**And so with that I end this story :D I had so much fun you guys I hope you did too.**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Major Winters 101st: **Thanks and don't worry about it I'm addicted to Wally must suffer stories too :P

**Sue13245: **No, I'm not quitting FF, I'm more or less just moving onto other fandoms *shrugs* I wanna try writing some Avengers stuff (I'm a little hyped up on Thor 2 excitement and the upcoming Captain America film :P) ALSO YES! Wally is NOT dead! I will remain in denial over this forever

**SpitfireChick: **Oh my gosh! You're still here! You made it to the end! *squeals* This makes me so happy, I hope you're pitchfork made it too :P

**Violently Red: **My thoughts exactly

**READINGhearts17: **You're here too! You made it to the end too! Oh gosh this makes me incredibly happy!

**ColorfulandBlack: **Ya…sorry about the time skip…it's just this story needed to end so I couldn't cover the 5 years like I had hoped. Also thanks I love the last line as well :D

**Irenerb: **And another fine reviewer who was with me until the bitter end :D Also I know the feeling, I went back and rewatched Wally's death for this story…it hurt

**Kamil the Awesome: **I know right? In fact it was well over like 6 months ago…it seems like so much long. Also thanks for bearing with me :D

**REVIEWS PLEASE**

**ning Towards Home**

You aren't really sure what's going on and the only thing you know for certain is that you're running. That you are running far faster than you've ever run before, too fast if you're honest with yourself, but you won't stop.

Because you need to help save the world and so you need to keep going.

Faster and faster you spin around and around in a never ending circle. Everything around you blurs and only one thought shoots across your brain.

_Run. _

Around and around you run, and sometimes you have doubts, because somewhere deep down inside you, hidden in the back of your mind you _know _that there's something else you should be worrying about, but the doubts are rare and distant, vanishing almost as quickly as they come upon you and so you run.

Thoughts enter your mind, every now and again too, between the constant mantra of run, but usually you push them away, because they _hurt. _They're painful in a way you can't remember, because you have long since forgotten emotions. You've forgotten fear and hate and you've forgotten joy and love.

All you remember is run. All you _know _is run.

Run, because that's what you do. Run, because the world needs saving. Run, because if you don't you'll die. Run, because if you don't _they'll _die. _She'll _die, you don't really remember who she is (was?) and it hurts to remember, so you run.

You run to forget, to let the nothingness take over you and embrace you with its protection, but the thoughts still come.

The next time a thought enters your mind you see green. Wonderful, brilliant flashes of green against long trails of yellow and for some reason you try and hold onto these flashes, because these ones seem important.

Almost as important as the one's that brush your cheek and wipe away tears. The ones that fill you with warmth and protect just as much (if not more) than the nothingness, these are the one's that mutter soft I love you's in your ear, and even though you don't know what they mean, you hang onto them. These one's are about _her _and you like them, unlike the other ones.

The ones that hold deep red and a carry feeling you think might have been jealousy, before you forgot what feelings were. You think that maybe a long time ago, the red flash meant as much to you as the glimpses of green, but something happened. Something that has to do with something called betrayal and the sons of sons from the future and so the joy the red brought you is lost in a blur of anger.

You push those thoughts away and run.

Blondie's back again, because that's what the yellow is you realize, its hair. She's so different from the cookie woman and you smile to yourself a little as you remember something that might've been warmth and love, but you can't remember.

For the first time since you began to run, you panic.

Because the cookie woman and Blondie are falling away from you, the nothingness you once loved to have embraced you is taking away the one thing you want. Love and so you try to hold onto these memories, these glimpses of something you've long since forgotten, because you _need _them.

You're so busy panicking, trying desperately to hang onto what you think is hope that you don't realize that the mantra of runs has ceased, and that the blurs have solidified and stilled.

When you do you're confused, because you'd convinced yourself that if you'd stopped, you'd die, but you're not dead. At least you think you're not, because your heart is pumping and if you were dead you shouldn't feel so much….hurt? No this different, this is pain.

Horrible searing pain that envelops you, tearing you away from the nothingness, because that's okay, because you're back, memories are flooding into your brain as the seal trapping them breaks and you remember that there is more to life than running and it hurts.

It hurts in a way that you've never remembered before, it's not like the jealousy or the betrayal….it's different and you don't know why, only that you need to fix it. That you need to find _her._

So as you turn, you take a deep breath and run, but this time you're not running for the world. You're not running for the red blur. You're running for something else and as you run you see_, _the wonderful green girl, who is named after the moon, with her blond hair and stormy eyes, but you aren't running for Blondie, you're running for _her._ The one you can't quiet see, but you can feel _her. _Her warmth surrounds you, and she loves you, and you need to get back to her.

You're not running in circles anymore…no you're running towards something. Towards…somewhere…somewhere important, but you can't remember the word. You think that you'll find _her _there_, _even though you can't remember where there is, but that's okay, because your feet remember the way and you let them guide you.

You reach a door and for a moment you hesitate before you bang (knock?) upon it, because that's what you're supposed to do right? For a moment, no one comes and everything hurts again, because what if she forgot you. What if no wants you and maybe stopping was a mistake to leave the nothingness. Then the door swings open and there's a woman. You think that perhaps she's talking, because her lips are moving, but you can't hear her.

All around you you're world is spinning, and you notice that the woman has stopped and she is staring at you, her eyes wide in disbelief.

She has hair like yours, amber; with eyes that are far too old for her, but you're positive that it's _her_, the woman who brings the memories of warmth and love, to block out the cold and hate.

But you can't remember her name!

For a brief second you panic, because you need to remember, you need to know. Then she's crying and it clicks, and you smile at her. Shyly, softly, like a child whose been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hey mom," you whisper and her arms are around you in an instant, and she's crying, but it doesn't matter, because you are too. And you remember what you were running towards; you remember the word that you had forgotten. You remembered running towards _home._

**So how many of you were thinking that _her _was Artemis? That's okay, so was I when I first started writing the chapter, but then I decided that I wanted this to be different. There are plenty of stories out there showing that Wally comes back for Artemis, but there are other people he loves.**

**I wanted to show that Wally loves his mom (and father, but he doesn't appear in this story), that he cares for her and that she cares for him. A mother son relationship that is clearly showed between the two of them in episodes (mainly _Misplaced_) **

**So I used his mom. Obviously Artemis does play a role in this, but I wanted his home to be where his mom was and yep.**

**And so with that I end this story :D I had so much fun you guys I hope you did too.**

**(Remember to go read _He's Gone, _it ties into this story and don't tell anyone, but I think I may update it)**

**Also SHOUT OUT to I Want to Remain Anonymous, I hope that you find this last chapter and enjoy it, because I also looked forward to your reviews :D**

**...and now! For the last time...we have...**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Major Winters 101st: **Thanks and don't worry about it I'm addicted to Wally must suffer stories too :P

**Sue13245: **No, I'm not quitting FF, I'm more or less just moving onto other fandoms *shrugs* I wanna try writing some Avengers stuff (I'm a little hyped up on Thor 2 excitement and the upcoming Captain America film :P) ALSO YES! Wally is NOT dead! I will remain in denial over this forever

**SpitfireChick: **Oh my gosh! You're still here! You made it to the end! *squeals* This makes me so happy, I hope you're pitchfork made it too :P

**Violently Red: **My thoughts exactly

**READINGhearts17: **You're here too! You made it to the end too! Oh gosh this makes me incredibly happy!

**ColorfulandBlack: **Ya…sorry about the time skip…it's just this story needed to end so I couldn't cover the 5 years like I had hoped. Also thanks I love the last line as well :D

**Irenerb: **And another fine reviewer who was with me until the bitter end :D Also I know the feeling, I went back and rewatched Wally's death for this story…it hurt

**Kamil the Awesome: **I know right? In fact it was well over like 6 months ago…it seems like so much long. Also thanks for bearing with me :D

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


End file.
